


11:11 p.m.

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Series: We wish you a  (bloody, happy, funny) Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Christmas, Derek is not a good boyfriend, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, World with werewolfs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мне жаль, — каменным грузом на Стайлза, — это сложно, понимаешь? Долго и сложно.<br/>— Долго и сложно, Дерек, это когда дрочишь без смазки, а расстояние — обычная проверка. И ты её не прошел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фанфик из серии невзаимосвязанных между собой работ на рождественскую тематику. 
> 
> AU: Мир с оборотнями, все прекрасно знают об их существовании и спокойно к этому относятся.
> 
> Предупреждения: смерть второстепенных персонажей, немного кровищи для разнообразия, ну и Дерек, который чуток мудак (это не значит, что он не раскаивается).

***

**22 декабря 2015 года.**

  
  
— Почувствуй себя счастливым, — Стайлз читает вслух надпись на маленькой картонной коробке, сидя возле рождественского дерева, усмехается и аккуратно заворачивает подарок в упаковочную бумагу — там часы для отца, на которые ушли почти все сбережения. — Пф, бред какой-то.  
  
Не совсем правильный маркетинговый ход, по мнению Стайлза, ведь принято говорить, что счастливые часов не наблюдают, а этот примитивный лозунг пытается убедить людей в обратном. Типа, смотри почаще на циферблат, и будешь неимоверно счастлив…  
  
Пиздеж это всё.  
  
Счастье не зависит от времени. Оно вообще мало от чего зависит — ты просто либо счастлив, либо в жопе. Но если копнуть глубже и свести все обстоятельства в одну плоскость, то Стайлз мог бы с уверенностью согласиться с одним маленьким исключением — счастье зависит от расстояния.  
  
Мили, разделяющие двух людей, запросто могут решить их судьбу. И решение это вряд ли будет со знаком плюс, поскольку, давайте говорить честно — расстояние, словно черная дыра, медленно пожирает всё, что некогда было дорого сердцу. Проглатывает в свою гнилую бесконечность доверие, умиротворение, согревающую нежность, припасая на десерт то самое счастье. Оставив позади сказку, загляните правде в глаза — не каждый способен пройти испытание милями.   
  
Вот и Стайлз уже давно оставил сказку позади, проверка не пройдена. Дерек в Сан-Диего. Стайлз в черной дыре: встречает заснеженный праздник на дне бесконечности, чьи стены исписаны кровавыми словами «не нужен».  
  
Это Рождество, как и все предыдущие, должно быть волшебным временем — загадай желание, и оно непременно сбудется. Только Стайлз не хочет, чтобы его заветное желание сбывалось, иначе будет еще больнее. Знаете, как будто проклятие: ты всеми, господи, частичками души желаешь, чтобы Дерек вернулся, но если он вернется — сдохнешь.   
  
Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, перебарывая всхлип, потому что осознание всей паршивости их отношений привалило к нему совсем недавно, тихо так постучалось в черепную коробку и, пожимая плечами, ткнуло носом: _«Хэй, чувак, очнись, Дерек больше не звонит, не пишет; ты в дерьме, как и ваше совместное будущее, да и не нужен ты ему больше, ведь там жизнь, а тут…»._   
  
— Да нахуй тебя! — Стилински бросает под ёлку отцовский подарок, смаргивает наваждение и спешит проверить целостность коробочки и её содержимого — вроде слышно тиканье секундной стрелки. Хейл, сука, вечно не вовремя приходит в его мысли.  
  
Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, Стайлз поднимается на ноги, поправляет задравшуюся толстовку и выходит в коридор.  
  
— Пап, я к Скотту, — выкрикивает, напяливая обувь, — нужно помочь с гирляндами.  
— Разве нам не к семи? — шериф возится на кухне с документами. — Я еще не закончил с рапортом, совсем во времени потерялся. Уже пора?  
  
Стайлз смотрит на наручные часы, — Скотт убьет его за опоздание, они и так не виделись с начала учебного года в колледже, — и указательным пальцем ударяет пару раз о циферблат. Кажется, отстают немного.  
  
— Почти три часа дня, но пойду к нему пораньше и дождусь тебя там, — Стилински заглядывает к Джону, опираясь плечом на дверной косяк. — Говорю же, Скотт попросил помочь с гирляндами. Доберешься без меня?  
— Знаешь, сынок, я думал, что на званые ужины принято появляться вместе, разве нет? Приду один — это будет невежливо.  
— Пресвятые демоны, это же Мелисса, пап, ей важно, чтобы ты просто пришел, о’кей? Если хочешь, я могу потом вернуться домой, а на ужине внушить ей своей супер силой, что у неё разыгралось воображение, — ухмыляется, пытаясь развеселить отца. — Да ладно тебе, МакКолл повесится на проводах, пока будет развешивать их по крыше дома. Это же мой шанс спасти оборотня от неминуемой смерти.   
— Мне кажется, что ты и без этого преуспел. Иди уже, Бэтмен, — отец улыбается, а это значит, что миссия выполнена, — буду к назначенному времени, если, конечно, рапорт не отправит меня начальству по электронной почте вместо себя.  
— А твое чувство юмора эволюционирует, — Стайлз затыкается, уловив рассерженный взгляд, быстро надевает куртку, чтобы смыться из дома и не испытывать судьбу — они не очень-то дружат.   
  
Он накидывает капюшон, оглядывается по сторонам и спускается по ступенькам, быстрым шагом сбегая от пронзающего насквозь ветра. Шоркает подошвой найковских кроссовок по измученно-грязному асфальту, пытаясь убрать на задворки долговременной памяти единственное совместное Рождество с Дереком. Память шлет его на хуй, выбрасывая дебильные слайды, где они с Дереком счастливы. Где Стайлз счастлив.  
  
Где сильные руки поперек груди, ароматные свечи на подоконнике, поцелуи на голое тело.  
  
Разрывая шепотом стоны: _«Я люблю тебя, детка»._  
Чтобы через неделю: _«В Сан-Диего я один, прости»._  
  
Там появилась возможность новой жизни для заблудшего волка. Там появились перспективы, будущее, хорошее предложение по работе, потому что от прежней стаи — пыль и щепки. В Бикон Хиллз у Дерека только Стайлз и пепелище родного дома. Выбор несложен.  
  
 _«Нужно уметь ждать, малыш».  
«Это всего лишь на год, мы справимся».  
«Окончишь школу, и сразу ко мне»._  
  
Тогда Стайлз еще не догадывался, что открывает ящик с черной дырой. Что фраза «мы справимся» не дает гарантию счастья.   
  
Сейчас у Дерека тридцать восемь неотвеченных смс, девять исходящих звонков на местный номер в Сан-Диего, тоже неотвеченных, а у Стайлза потраченные впустую нервы. Сейчас как-то больно в области грудной клетки, и ребра наизнанку до треска; сейчас будто заточенными стрелами внутрь, плюя на известные законы сопротивления. Физика не работает на территории чувств. Процесс ожидания не работает, если ждет только один.  
  
Стайлз мысленно ведет счет: прошло одиннадцать месяцев и одиннадцать дней. Прощальный поцелуй от Дерека — одиннадцатого января. Охуеть какая красота в смертельно-опасных цифрах. Они могли бы означать счастье, да только Стайлз для этого, кажется, не создан. Вообще не создан для счастья, понимаете? У Стилински в отношениях — двадцать четыре недели абсолютного молчания, а в анамнезе — клеймо неудачника. Жизнь по пизде с момента смерти мамы, так что расставание с Дереком его даже не удивляет. Наоборот, нечто подобное можно было предсказать с самого начала, да вот только когда слепая влюбленность заполняет изнутри — ты не видишь подвоха. Вот и Стайлз его не заметил, считая, что дорог Хейлу равноценно тому, как дорожит сам. Ошибся, и нынешнее одиночество тому доказательство. Нужно было сразу понять, что такой, как Дерек, не будет напрягаться и ждать такого, как…  
  
— Стайлз! — ударом в спину знакомый голос; Стилински оборачивается, замирая под прицелом серо-зеленых глаз. — Здравствуй.  
  
И _«здравствуй...»_ теперь отголосками в сердце.  
  
Минусовая температура идет в жопу, потому что тело бросает в жар — он волнами проносится по коже, принося не согревающее тепло, а дискомфорт. Словно по лестнице в пекло самого Дьявола, ощущая огонь позади себя, внутри себя, упиваясь страхом и предвкушением какого-то особенно неприятного дерьма, например, в виде отдельного котла без регулировки температуры кипения. Стайлз всегда знал, что вне дома — опасность. Его так учили с самого детства: будь внимателен, никто знает, как повернется твой следующий шаг. Возможно, собьет попутная машина или бешеный олень выпрыгнет из лесной чащи, затаптывая до полусмерти... или Дерек спокойным шагом будет прогуливаться по улицам Бикон Хиллз.  
  
Блядский волчара.  
  
Какого хрена? Стайлз не загадывал желание. Да и Рождество еще не наступило, если уж совсем по-честному. Ладно, к несправедливости Стайлз привык, о’кей, но чтобы к такой…   
  
Господи немилосердный, да тебе совсем наплевать, что ли?  
  
— Ничего не скажешь? — спрашивает Хейл, а голос вязкой патокой затекает в уши, наглухо запирая себя внутри.  
— Привет, — буквы в словах подрагивают, но Стайлз для вида ёжится, якобы от холода, и до конца, до тупика возле глотки застегивает молнию на куртке, чтобы почти-задушено, да перехватить дыхание, — какими судьбами, Дерек?   
— Приехал на Рождество, — улыбается, будто не исчезал вовсе. — Не рад?  
  
Вернулся, но ярко-алый засос на шее когда-то его волка говорит Стайлзу о том, что уезжал от кого-то, а приехал не к нему. Мнимым ударом по легким можно выбить весь воздух.   
  
Хейл прослеживает чужой взгляд, тут же проводит ладонью по метке, отводя в сторону взгляд.  
  
— Нужно уметь ждать, Стайлз, — мальчишка передразнивает, повторяя когда-то услышанные слова, нарочно тыкая носом, срываясь на бесчисленный ритм сердечных ударов. — Я заберу тебя сразу после совершеннолетия, Стайлз. Мы выдержим, Стайлз. Я так люблю тебя, Стайлз...  
— Прекрати, — грубо, почти сжимая кулаки.   
— Давно прекратил, — на выдохе.  
  
Редкие листья на деревьях с оттенком желтизны и бордовых красок, а между ними — темные оттенки непонимания, недосказанности. Дерек говорил, что они справятся, а что в итоге? Он не справился первым. Нужно быть круглым идиотом, чтобы услышать в столь долгом молчании надежду. Стилински ее слышал, вот и расплата.  
  
— Так вышло, Стайлз, — у Дерека взгляд побитого щенка, но это не действует.  
— Хуёво вышло, чувак, а мне ведь восемнадцать, представляешь? Пять ебаных месяцев, как восемнадцать, и школу я окончил полгода назад, — обида в каждом слове отравляет самого себя, хоть и направлена на Хейла. — Но я тебе, кажется, напоминал об этом, разве нет? Оу, точно, ты ведь прочитал, но не ответил. Отговорки закончились?   
— Мне жаль, — каменным грузом на Стайлза, — это сложно, понимаешь? Долго и сложно.  
— Долго и сложно, Дерек, это когда дрочишь без смазки, а расстояние — обычная проверка. И ты её не прошел.  
— Значит, всё? — Хейл неуверенно оглядывается по сторонам.  
— У нас 'всё' еще двадцать четыре недели назад, — спокойно отвечает Стайлз, шмыгая носом. — Какого хуя ты вернулся, Дерек?  
— Мне нужно было разобраться, увидеть тебя…  
— Постой-ка, разобраться со мной? Чувак, я думал, что это моя реплика. Ты кинул меня, — он делает два шага вперед и тычет пальцем в каменно-бессердечную грудь, которая раньше была гораздо теплее, — и это мне стоило бы разбираться, задавать вопросы, например, что я сделал не так? Чем заслужил? Но, знаешь, мне не нужны ответы. Просто съебись из города, как ты сделал это год назад.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, по каким причинам я уехал, — Дерек прокашливается, — не нужно винить меня за это.   
— А я и не виню, — Стайлз качает головой, всматриваясь в такое, блядь, до сих пор любимое лицо.   
  
Ай, черт возьми, да будь оно всё проклято!   
  
— Возвращайся в Сан-Диего, — Стилински хлопает Дерека по плечу, проглатывает горечь и разворачивается прочь, тяжелым шагом уходя в противоположном направлении.  
— Мы не договорили, Стайлз, куда ты? — выкрикивает в спину, будто запинывая лежачего. — Я ведь приехал к тебе.  
— Да пошел ты! — громко, даже не обернувшись. — Слишком поздно.  
  
Стайлз, почти не видя дороги, идет по памяти к дому МакКолла, жалея, что его не сбила машина, вместо этой гребаной встречи. Он идет туда, где не сможет кричать в голос от обиды и собственного идиотизма, который держал его цепкой паутиной всё то время, пока он ждал Дерека; смахивал пыль с мифического пустого стула внутри, чтобы потом, когда туда вернется Дерек, ему было удобно сидеть.   
  
Хейл вернулся.  
  
Выплеснул на заветный стул ведро помоев и стоит, смотрит виноватым взглядом, понимая, что прокосячил. Долго и сложно? Серьезно? Не было препятствий, мешающих позвонить и сказать: _«Перерыв, мой мальчик, это долго-и-сложно, а я мудак»._  
  
Стайлз бы не ждал, в кровь обкусывая губы, не выглядывал в окно каждые десять минут на свой прошедший день рождения, или не подсчитывал количество неотвеченных смс, автоматически суммируя их со звонками.   
  
Сорок семь, да.  
  
— Блядь, — выругивается громко и четко, наплевав на прохожих.  
  
Он идет быстро, под его подошвой хрустит снежная корка, словно тысячи ломающихся позвоночников, а у Стайлза в голове только одно: сколько им пришлось пройти от неприязни, которая была поначалу, до любви — херов миллион шагов; и сколько пришлось сделать в обратном порядке — всего один.  
  
Кстати, чтобы остановиться посреди проезжей части и почти попасть под колеса проезжающей машины, но отскочить в самый последний момент, тоже достаточно всего одного шага.  
  
Одного электронного, мать его, шага.  
  
 _«Я остаюсь здесь»_ — смс на экране мобильного телефона.  
  
Отлично. Рождество как раз в духе Стайлза Стилински: наступить в дерьмо незадолго до того, как часы пробьют 11:59 p.m. 


	2. Chapter 2

***

Стайлз помогает лучшему другу справиться с гирляндами и остальными украшениями всего лишь за пару часов. Они развешивают их на крыше, крыльце, украшают ими фигурку Санта Клауса у входной двери. Выглядит всё довольно красиво, только Стайлзу откровенно похуй — у него голова забита совсем иными вещами. Например, Дерек спокойно разгуливает по городу, привычно-тяжелым шагом оставляет на душе грязные следы, а у Стилински почти на нуле защитная реакция. Точнее, она имеется по умолчанию, но ведь тоску и любовь не выкинешь из себя так быстро, словно мусорный пакет на свалку. Твою же мать, Стайлз по нему очень скучал, и скучает до сих пор, а еще любит, да. Всё-таки любит, каким бы говнюком тот не оказался. Слабость? Вполне. Идиотизм? Еще один плюс. Что сказать о наивности, слепых чувствах и ненависти? Они тоже имеют место быть.   
  
Но, попадись Дерек ему на глаза еще раз, — он ему с удовольствием раскрошит бессовестную морду, хотя бы за то, что имеет надежду вернуть слитые в канализацию отношения. Или не имеет?   
  
Так не вовремя возникает воспоминание о прежних временах, где по вечерам неумелые минеты после школы, пока Дерек неотрывно расчерчивает одурманенным взглядом худое мальчишеское лицо. Где безоговорочное доверие в первую близость; где редкие ночёвки, но оттого более ценные пробуждения по утрам, в обнимку, почти нерушимое единение.   
  
Почти.  
  
И как бы Стайлз сейчас не осуждал Дерека, но ‘иметь’ у него получалось по высшему классу. Так, чтобы глубоко, до бредовой мольбы, но не о помощи, а только с фразами «еще», и «глубже». Так, чтобы уходить не хотелось; чтобы вспотевшими телами друг к другу, в ожидании адекватного сознания.   
  
Стайлз смаргивает наваждение, когда Скотт легонько хлопает его по плечу.  
  
— Что-то не так? — МакКолл пытается уловить реакцию организма; Стайлз не любит, когда тот использует на нем свои примочки. — Ты какой-то потерянный, молчишь почти весь вечер.  
— Всё не так, чувак. В моей идиотской жизни, почему-то, всё постоянно не так.   
  
Он не сказал Скотту, что встретил Дерека по дороге к нему. Не сказал, что Хейл решил остаться в городе, правда, на какой именно срок — неизвестно, но положение дел это не меняет. Да и какой смысл было говорить? Стайлз и без этого может предсказать поведение МакКолла, ведь только он поддерживал друга на протяжении полугода тишины. Судя по его личному мнению, ошибки, конечно, совершают все, в том числе и Дерек: взрослый мужик, с потребностями, влечением, разделенный со своим человеком сотнями миль. Но еще Скотт уверен, что оторвет ему бошку при первой же удобной возможности, хоть и считает — некоторые ошибки достойны прощения. Ну да, тру-альфа же.   
  
— Я ждал, когда ты сам мне скажешь, если честно, — МакКолл пожимает плечами, начинает идти к входной двери, подбирая на ходу картонную коробку из-под гирлянд.   
— О чем? — Стайлз действительно не понимает.  
— Как о чем? Дерек вернулся, от тебя этим уродом за версту несет, — он оборачивается, кивает, призывая идти следом, и всячески старается держать когти при себе, но Стайлз то знает, как сейчас распирает Скотта на маленькие злые молекулы. — Что он тебе сказал? Приехал, наконец, порвать всё окончательно?  
  
Они заходят в дом, разуваются, и протискиваются на кухню, хватая со стола по одной штучке имбирного печенья с корицей.  
  
— Эй, мальчики, потерпите, пока приедет шериф Стилински, — Мелисса не успевает ударить их по рукам, но это предполагалось, по крайней мере. — Займитесь лучше полезным делом: в гостиной нужно передвинуть кресло, иначе на него осыплются хвойные иголки. Шагом марш.  
  
Стайлз отдает честь ладонью, шуточно подмигивая, а МакКолл лишь закатывает на это глаза, как и его мать, собственно. Оба парня молча удаляются из кухни, дабы не накликать беду на свои светлые (пусть и не совсем) головы, и не заработать по штрафному заданию сверхурочно.   
  
— Дерек сказал, что остается, — начинает Стайлз, когда заходит первым в гостиную; он берется за край кресла, обитого коричневой тканью, и помогает Скотту отодвинуть его на себя. — Правда, как надолго, не уточнил. Просто прислал сообщение, но знаешь, что здесь самое паршивое? Этот пиздюк даже не извинился.  
— Видимо, не считает себя виноватым. Для многих расстояние — это уже само по себе оправдание.  
— Или Дерек, попросту, слишком мудак, — разводит руками, плюхаясь в то самое кресло и наблюдая, как переливаются разноцветными огнями включенные на ёлке гирлянды. — Но я всё равно по нему скучаю, хоть и злюсь неимоверно. Это стрёмно. Ты должен двинуть мне по затылку, чувак, потому что должна быть пустота, а её нет.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Что у меня разлюбить не получается, — тихо, обреченно.  
  
Скотт присаживается на диван в другом конце комнаты, откидывая назад голову и о чем-то задумываясь. Всё это время сохраняется тишина, словно бережно завернутая в кулёк, даже миссис МакКолл перестает громыхать посудой на кухне.   
  
Минута молчания по личной жизни Стайлза может считаться официальной. Он усмехается от подобной мысли, привлекая внимание друга.  
  
— Стайлз? — Скотт удивленно распахивает глаза.  
— Небольшой троллинг самого себя, не обращай внимания, — отмахивается, тяжело вздыхая, затем смотрит на часы — отец уже должен вскоре появиться к ужину. — Просто не думал, что это Рождество может стать еще хуже, чем было изначально.   
— Ну, если формально, то сейчас не Рождество, — МакКолл садится ровно, упираясь локтями в колени, — а это значит, что всё ещё может измениться.  
— Да уж, три дня такой огромный срок, дружище. Я точно приду в норму за семьдесят два часа, — корчит ехидную рожу, морщась от собственных слов. — Вот если он свалит обратно…  
— Тебе будет ещё хуже, — Скотт прикрывает глаза, словно защищаясь от возможной зрительной атаки; и правильно делает, черт возьми, потому что Стайлз очень возмущен его словами.  
  
Возмущен, но молчит. Как знать, может, есть в этом маленькая, еле заметная, совсем-совсем крохотная частичка правды. А может, просто боится наговорить лишнего. Стайлз не будет поднимать эту тему, о’кей?   
  
— Сынок? Ты здесь? — слышится голос из коридора, а следом щелчок закрывающейся входной двери. — Мелисса, выглядишь превосходно.  
— Спасибо, Джон, — по голосу мамы-МакКолл можно понять, что она улыбается.  
  
Стилински поднимается, чтобы встретить отца в коридоре, хотя и немного удивлен, что он пришел почти на час раньше. Наверно, закончил все свои дела и даже не посмотрел на часы. Это «шерифская» привычка, как называет её Стайлз: срываться на вызов, даже не обратив внимания на время.  
  
— Ты ра…но, — обрывочно заканчивает фразу, потому что перед его глазами какая-то нереальная картина.   
  
Тягучими каплями холодный пот вдоль позвоночника, а раскаленная злость, что растекается по венам, резким контрастом ведет плюсовой счет в температуре.   
  
— Ты какого хрена здесь? — кажется, Стайлз хотел произнести это в своих мыслях, но говорит именно вслух.   
  
Раз уж нечего терять, он смело указывает пальцем на Дерека, абсолютно наплевав, что выругался при отце. Во взгляде Мелиссы тоже искреннее удивление. Что там делает Скотт за его спиной — одному лишь Богу известно.  
  
Праздник не может быть ещё хуже, говорите?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, и тебе здравствуй, — Джон подозрительно прищуривается, кивая на Хейла, стоящего рядом с ним. — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что Санта припас для тебя внеочередной подарок в виде бойфренда на Рождество, но что-то теперь сомневаюсь в надобности.   
— Да лучше бы мне этот грёбаный Санта под ёлку новый айпод положил, — Стайлз взмахивает в воздухе рукой, — куда больше радости.  
  
Серьезно. Плеер уже давно почил с миром, а если учесть, что Дерек продинамил эти отношения, то айпод куда важнее и приятнее, чем визит Хейла.  
  
— Не понял… — шериф не в курсе их расставания, потому что сын не счел нужным втягивать его в личные передряги; достаточно осведомленности в том, что у Стайлза, в принципе, есть отношения с парнем. — В чём проблема?  
  
Дерек всё это время молчит, спрятав руки в карманы кожаной куртки. Он переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Скотта, и по выражению лица можно сразу понять — участие в разборках не приносит ему удовольствия, а то и вовсе не его вина.  
  
— Мы немного повздорили, — выдает Хейл, пожимая плечами и осторожно прослеживая реакцию каждого присутствующего. — Наверно, Стайлз не очень-то рад меня видеть.  
— Мы немного расстались. Когда ты уже научишься правильно выражаться?  
  
Джону, на искреннее удивление Стайлза, услышанные слова вообще до лампочки.  
  
— Ничего страшного, ребенок, помиритесь, ты ведь не просто так по нему скучал, я полагаю, — шериф разувается, снимает теплую форменную куртку и несколько секунд смотрит на Дерека, пока Стилински с приоткрытым ртом переваривает фразу. — Что стоишь? Проходи, ты приглашен на ужин.  
— Конечно, Дерек, руки можно помыть в ванной комнате сразу за лестницей на второй этаж, — Мелисса, наконец-то, выползает из ступора, улыбается и забирает у Джона верхнюю одежду, убирая её в гардеробный шкаф. — А ты поможешь мне с индейкой. Надо разрезать.   
  
Хейл скрывается в уборной, перед этим избавившись от куртки и кроссовок, а Стайлз, тем временем, перехватывает отца, чудом избежав анафилактического шока — у него, оказывается, на слова отца выявилась жуткая аллергия: глаза слезятся, и носом шмыгать постоянно хочется.  
  
— Что Дерек тебе сказал? Как он вообще тебя нашел? Заявился к нам домой? — Стайлз шепчет, потому что в курсе острого слуха у оборотней.  
— Бред какой-то, я случайно встретил его возле ресторанчика на Авери-стрит, когда шел сюда, вот и всё, — отец высвобождает локоть из легкого захвата, пытаясь вновь направиться в сторону кухни, но терпит неудачу: Стайлз удерживает его, в надежде выбить как можно больше информации. — Бог ты мой, Стайлз, я позвал его из вежливости, а теперь позволь мне помочь Мелиссе на кухне.  
  
Стайлз послушно отстраняется, начиная от волнения грызть ноготь на большом пальце.   
  
— Мог бы просто поздороваться и пойти дальше. Вот что мне теперь делать?  
— А это уже ваши проблемы. Сам виноват, что не уведомил отца, уж извини, — шериф поднимает ладони, тактично сваливая в нужном направлении.  
— Заебись, — выдыхает тихо, чтобы не травмировать нежные уши отца.  
  
Дерек возникает у него за спиной, как призрак надоевшей оперы, и Стайлз вздрагивает от неожиданности, до талой воды в легких ощущая свою приближающуюся смерть. Не от когтей оборотня, не от сердечного приступа, которые были бы куда элегантнее в этом смысле, чем самоубийство. Ну а что? Он может думать о подобных вещах, пока не изобрели методы телепатии. Это же еще не значит, что Стайлз совершает грех, думая об избавлении. Просто его нервы сейчас перегорают, искрятся, медленно превращаясь в пепелище некогда адекватного сознания. Если Стилински сорвется и воткнет на ужине вилку в ладонь оборотня — значит, пепла собралось достаточно.   
  
— Даже не думай, — говорит Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, — это не примирение.   
— Соглашусь с ним, — дополняет Скотт.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — голос у Дерека тихий, надломленный, словно и не его вовсе. Стайлз даже оборачивается через плечо.  
— Да, чувак, ты это уже говорил, — поджимает губы, а потом спускается взглядом к шее, где уже не наблюдается той самой метки, что сквозным прямо в висок. — Избавился от следов? Умно.  
— Стайлз, я ни с кем не встречался толком, ничего серьезного, а это… — Дерек замолкает и смущенно косится на Скотта, что стоит сбоку от него.  
— А это уже не моё дело, — завершает Стайлз шепотом ему на ухо.   
  
От этой близости хочется привычно растопиться в лужицу, и сдохнуть одновременно. Волю включить ещё сложнее, чем вырубить сердце, а у Стилински не получается ни то, ни другое. Если брать конкретный пример, то у Стайлза по отношению к Дереку воля вообще никогда не срабатывала. Что делать, если тянет, хоть и сопротивляешься? Что делать с нужным сердцу «малыш», если уже тошнит от воспоминаний? И, наконец, что делать с ненавистью, которая странным дуэтом переплетается с любовью? Стайлз не понимает, как такое вообще допустимо.   
  
— Через полчаса можно за стол, — выкрикивает Мелисса, — пока что гостиная в вашем распоряжении.  
— О’кей, — невозмутимо отвечает Стайлз, хоть и дрожит внутри мелкой рябью. — Пошли, гостиная позади тебя.  
  
Стилински подталкивает Дерека в грудь, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядами. Его присутствие для Стайлза и так всё еще нечто невообразимое. Досадное стечение обстоятельств, вообще нихуя не смешная шутка Господа, или совпадение звезд, хрен бы его знал. Но Дерек сейчас здесь, от этого никуда не деться, как и от весьма противоречивых чувств: они мучают, словно отравленные осиные жала. Кстати, на ос у Стайлза тоже аллергия.  
  


***

  
  
— Как там, в Сан-Диего? — спрашивает Мелисса, аккуратно накладывая Дереку порцию салата. — Говорят, что очень шумно.  
— По сравнению с нашей деревней, шумно везде, — усмехается шериф, прожевывая кусок мяса. — Ммм, великолепно. Давно не ел такой вкусной индейки.  
  
Стайлз незаметно закатывает глаза. Слабый намек на то, что сын кормит его сплошным сельдереем, брокколи и помидорами. А как же пицца по субботам? Не считается?  
  
— Да всё по-прежнему: граница с Мексикой, Тихий океан, высотки, — кажется, Хейл пытается шутить, но Стайлз думает, что не очень-то получается. — А вообще, там спокойно и солнечно, люди приветливые.  
— Раздают засосы направо и налево, — добавляет Стилински, невозмутимо поедая картофельное пюре.   
— Даже когда не просишь, — кивает Дерек.   
  
Он сидит справа от Стайлза, иногда касаясь его коленом, и в одно из таких касаний юноша ощутимо пихает его локтем в бок, дабы исключить дальнейшие контакты. Все присутствующие, кажется, просто делают вид, что ничего не заметили.  
  
— Ты должен был устроиться в юридическую фирму, так ведь? — спрашивает Джон, подливает себе коньяка и делает пробный глоток. — Стайлз как-то говорил, что тебе обещали хорошие перспективы.  
— Именно так, сейчас идет речь о партнерстве и открытии нескольких филиалов под моим руководством. Очень ответственный вопрос.  
— Нам бы не помешали здесь компетентные адвокаты, только если они не будут спасать реальных нарушителей от справедливого наказания, — шериф включает рабочий режим, даже тон голоса становится более грозный, серьезный. — Иначе вся моя работа насмарку.   
— Наша контора придерживается таких же взглядов, так что, доберись мы до этого города, и подобных проблем не возникло бы, — Хейл правильно подбирает слова, словно по привычке, а у Стайлза от каждой буквы защемляет по новой извилине.  
  
Еще чуть-чуть, и потеря разума. Когда уже закончится этот гребаный ужин? Стайлзу определенно необходима приличная доза градусов в крови, и пусть МакКолл только попробует дать задний ход. Никаких отговорок.  
  
— Когда уезжаешь? — Стайлз поворачивает голову, скользит взглядом по отросшей щетине, машинально вдыхает древесно-кофейные ноты одеколона. — Желательно точные даты.   
— Еще не решил, — Дерек смотрит в ответ, а у Стилински такое ощущение, что окружающие люди призрачными фантомами остались где-то позади. — Выгоняешь?   
— Думаешь, у меня нет на это причин? — шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Я ведь приехал, чтобы всё исправить.   
— Хочешь совет? Не надо было и вовсе начинать это дерьмо.  
— Ну извини, что мне не хватило сил придерживаться нашего плана, — Дерек прищуривается, тяжело дышит, сдерживая волка внутри. — Я виноват, ясно? Но и ты не был идеальным, если на то пошло.  
— О, мой Бог, ты опять о том же? Да я ведь сотню раз говорил тебе…  
— Так, хватит. Прекращайте этот балаган, — шериф громко стучит донышком бокала о стол. — Если вам нужно поговорить, то сделайте это в другом месте.  
  
Стайлз резко замолкает, вспоминая, что вообще-то за столом есть еще люди, кроме них. Ого, как просто отключиться от реальности, если хочешь вцепиться в глотку одному блядскому волчаре.   
  
— Прости, — шепчет Стилински, но всё-таки встает из-за стола, чтобы уйти в гостиную. Нет, он не ждет и не хочет, чтобы Дерек последовал за ним. Просто одиночество сейчас — лучшее лекарство.  
  
Но Дерек следует.  
  
— Никто из нас не думал, что это будет так трудно, — говорит Хейл, останавливаясь за спиной Стайлза. Тот смотрит, как в полумраке переливаются огни гирлянд, словно разноцветные мотыльки возле костра. Рядом с Дереком можно запросто спалить свои крылья. — Я не собираюсь оправдываться…  
— Это и не поможет, — грубо, не оборачиваясь.  
— Знаю, да и оправданий у меня нет, просто та жизнь захлестнула меня с головой: новые знакомства, дела, офис, слушанья. А потом еще этот Джексон.  
— Ага, давай, свали всё на Джексона, который поцеловал меня, будучи почти в отключке, — Стайлз поворачивается, стараясь не выплюнуть сердце. Лопатками не ощущалось, как близко сейчас стоит Дерек — почти в шаге от него. — По крайней мере, мне не оставляли свежих засосов на шее.   
— А это тоже от бухой дамочки, которая пыталась отсосать мне в баре сегодня ночью.  
— Отлично, просто, блядь, отлично.   
  
Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь закрыться. Хотя бы мысленно сбежать отсюда, иначе сейчас по швам разойдутся все соединительные линии.  
  
— Если бы Джексон не позвонил тогда, чтобы заработать себе шанс на выживание — ты бы даже не сказал мне об этом поцелуе, — Хейл выплевывает слова, будто ему тошно хранить их внутри. — Ведь не сказал бы?  
— Ты охуел? Это было полгода назад, да и согласия моего никто не спрашивал, — он возмущенно выпучивает глаза. — Нашел к чему прицепиться? Так вот хрен тебе, Дерек, метод не сработает. А знаешь почему?   
  
Повисает недолгое молчание, которое наотмашь бьет по барабанным перепонкам.  
  
— Потому что это не оправдывает моего молчания, знаю, — кивает Хейл.  
— Что и требовалось выяснить. Теперь ты отвалишь от меня? — вопрос звучит с надломом.   
— Я всё еще тебя люблю, — у Дерека губы непривычно дрожат, вот бы сейчас иметь внутри эту волчью лабораторию, чтобы лично учуять его эмоции.  
— Мне жаль, — возвращает фразу обратно, проходя мимо и нарочно задевая Хейла своим плечом.  
  
Стилински усаживается обратно за обеденный стол, слушая семейные разговоры, но не вникая в суть. Кажется, Скотт рассказывает о своей учебе, а отец хвастается новым помощником. Стайлзу похвастаться нечем.   
  
Дерек, кажется, тоже не видит больше смысла находиться здесь.  
  
— Мне пора, не стоит провожать, — короткое и холодное прощание заставляет Стайлза прикрыть глаза.  
  
А хлопок дверью неожиданно вздрогнуть.   
  
— Скотт, пошли в бар, — Стилински умоляюще смотрит на друга, а Мелисса и Джон молча переглядываются. Стыд охватывает с головы до ног, замещая все остальные чувства. — Простите, что испортили вам ужин. Я не ожидал такого.  
— Всё в порядке, мы понимаем, — миссис МакКолл улыбается, протягивает руку и кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Стайлза. — Тебе нужно время, вам обоим. Расстояние действительно очень сложное испытание. Не всем оно под силу.  
— Изначально во мне было больше оптимизма, — усмехается, но болезненнее, чем хотелось бы.   
— Так не теряй в себе это качество, — Мелисса хлопает его несколько раз по ладони, поворачивается к Джону и пожимает плечами: — Мальчишки, что с них взять? Ты привыкнешь.  
  
Только сейчас Стайлз замечает, какое испуганно-потерянное выражение лица у шерифа. Наверно, он просто в ужасе от одной мысли, что нужно вести с сыном успокоительные беседы — в этом Джон никогда не мог похвастаться успехом. Даже первая любовь Стайлза — Лидия — прошла для отца практически незаметно. Семейство Стилински не очень-то любит делиться своими переживаниями, а тем более с мужской её половиной.  
  
Что уж поделать, раз этой мужской половины осталось в большинстве. И Стайлз точно не будет винить Джона за то, что он перекидывает часть своих обязанностей на Мелиссу. Как знать, быть может, скоро она заберет себе всю ношу. Стайлз не против.  
  
Главное сейчас — это выгнать из головы навязчивую мысль, в которой Дерек не врет, говоря «всё ещё люблю». Выгнать из головы Дерека, в конце концов.  
  
Пора уже научиться видеть других, пусть и будет сложно. Долго и сложно, чёрт возьми.


	3. Chapter 3

***

**23 декабря 2015 года.**

  
  
О’кей, просыпаться от нехилого, тошнотворно-мерзкого сушняка в горле — не самое доброе утро. Стайлз давно не напивался так сильно, чтобы приходилось с огромным трудом разлеплять глаза, а следом пытаться сообразить, где же он, мать вашу, находится. Стилински жмурится — в комнате как-то слишком беспардонно хозяйничают солнечные лучи, — затем протирает глаза и понимает, откуда такая ужасная боль: голова раскалывается нещадно, словно несколько остроклювых дятлов перепутали его черепную коробку с деревом, и теперь херачат по ней, выстукивая монотонный ритм.   
  
Стилински медленно и внимательно рассматривает комнату, которая очень отдаленно напоминает его спальню, точнее, она её совсем не напоминает, и закрывает ладонями лицо. Он не может вспомнить, как уходил из бара, а главное с кем именно уходил, как раздевался и укладывался в чужую постель, да что тут говорить, Стайлза вообще словно вырубило нахрен. Всё, что выдает ему память со стопроцентной уверенностью в правде, так это несколько алкогольных коктейлей, один или два шота текилы и, кажется, там еще парень симпатичный был. Чёрт, ну конечно же, парень! Который непривычно-нежными поцелуями расчерчивал шею и ладонями скользил по ключицам, спускаясь к солнечному сплетению, пока музыка ударяла по ушам. Вроде симпатичный, со страстью к откровенным ласкам, наплевав на окружение, и уж точно во вкусе Стайлза, иначе бы не подпустил к себе вовсе. Дальше — относительная пустота, вперемешку с кромешной тьмой и редкими вспышками.  
  
— Твою мать, — шепчет, не убирая рук от лица и понимая, что сотворил какую-то весьма идиотскую ошибку: ушел не домой, абсолютно, совершенно точно не-до-мой. — Да быть этого не может, господи, ну нет же, как так…  
  
Вот и наведался в бар, отдохнул, развеялся, выбросил Дерека из головы. Кажется, весьма удачно выбросил, раз оказался так далеко от правильного места назначения. Хотя, надо сказать, что обстановка вокруг довольно-таки приятная: белоснежные шторы, широкая и мягкая кровать, ухоженные кресла и плазма на стене. В комнате приятно пахнет не то ванилью, не то пончиками с шоколадом, но определенно чем-то соблазнительно-сладким. Возможно, всё не так уж и плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд, пусть и по опыту это впервые.   
  
Стайлз никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не велся на подобные разводы: нажраться в баре и трахнуться с незнакомцем. Всегда было то, что останавливало — совесть, например, или воспитание.  
  
Или Дерек.  
  
Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь за компанию выкинуть оттуда еще и боль от похмелья, которая бьет по вискам беспощаднее Хейла — не пулевыми насквозь, но всё же. Настороженно оглядывает себя на предмет царапин, укусов или синяков, затем поднимает одеяло, убедившись, что нижнее белье по-прежнему на нем, пусть и гарантий никаких этот факт не дает. Мнимое успокоение, и только.   
  
Аккуратно присаживается на краешек кровати, находит взглядом джинсы и красную футболку с принтом индейца, старается лишний раз не делать резких движений, когда поднимается на ноги, шлёпая к стулу возле комода. Одевается тоже не спеша, как и дышит, потому что сердце синхронно с легкими укатило на уровень кишок, оставаясь там до особого указания. Просто Стайлз волнуется, вот и всё. Просто чуток хочет свернуть самому себе шею за безрассудность.   
  
В доме светло и уютно, как замечает юноша, выглядывая в коридор. Запах свежеиспеченных тостов резко ударяет в нос, буквально приказывая идти по его следу, как по минному полю на пути к противнику. Стайлз тихо и расчетливо ступает пятками по ковровому покрытию, доходит до поворота направо, где заканчиваются комнаты с закрытыми дверями, и останавливается в арке, которая отделяет узкое помещение от гостиной. На глаза попадается рояль с прозрачным графином на нем, а в графине плещется такая вкусная, по внутренним ощущениям, вода. Горло скребет жажда, когтями впиваясь в гланды, кажется, даже слизистая покрывается сухими изломами — так сильно хочется пить. Стилински сглатывает вязкую слюну, мельком оценивает несколько книжных шкафов, диван, журнальный столик, телевизор на специальной подставке, и тут же улавливает шум где-то слева от него. Если мыслить здраво, — а из-за головной боли получается это с превеликим трудом, — то до кухни остается всего лишь несколько шагов.  
  
Вся эта ситуация вызывает у Стайлза интерес и страх одновременно. Он обрывками вспоминает лицо нового знакомого, пытаясь восстановить тот момент, когда алкоголь не настолько критично по венам к сердцу и обратно, но в огнях танцпола или ярких фонарях за барной стойкой, слепыми вспышками всплывают лишь голубые, прозрачно-топазные глаза и контрастом черные волосы. В одну четкую картину пазл складываться никак не хочет.   
  
До тех пор, пока Стайлз не заходит в небольшое помещение, где на обеденном столе дожидается стакан апельсинового сока и две таблетки, скорее всего от головной боли.   
  
— Доброе утро, Стайлз, — парень оборачивается, одаривает привлекательной, но довольно ехидной улыбкой, мимолетным взглядом осматривая с головы до ног, — ты рано.   
  
Стилински проводит ладонью по волосам, смущенно отводит взгляд и прячет руки в карманы джинс. Неловкость на грани тошноты.  
  
— Что-то не спится, эм, ты прости, но… — Стайлз качает головой, не зная как сказать, что не помнит даже его имени.  
— Кайлер Хордвуд, — он отворачивается обратно, намазывая джемом поджаристый хлеб, — можно просто Кай. Извиняться не стоит, если бы я выпил наравне с тобой, то забыл бы не только имя, но и как дышать.   
— Кай, — задумчиво повторяет Стайлз, тяжело вздыхая, — начинаю припоминать.  
  
Почти знакомый парень всё еще стоит к нему спиной: он высокого роста, худощавый и жилистый, в отглаженных брюках, но обычной белой майке, а волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад. Идеальность в каждом очертании, идеальность в голосе, который низкими нотами приятно ложится на слух, идеальность даже в этой округлой заднице. И Стилински чувствует такую сладко-паршивую, тягучую заинтересованность, перемешанную со стыдом, что выставил себя таким ветреным, на-всё-согласным. А какого еще мнения должен быть о нем Кай, если после нескольких пропущенных рюмок Стайлз с такой легкостью согласился поехать за продолжением? Вот именно, Кай должен относиться к нему, как к расходному материалу.   
  
Дерек бы отнесся именно так. Блядь. Дерек. Почему он опять думает о Дереке?  
  
— Я тебе таблетки приготовил, — Кай перекладывает бутерброды на тарелку, у него спокойный тон, размеренный, будто происходящее абсолютно нормально, или на Стайлза ему откровенно похуй, — выпей, пожалуйста.   
— Да, спасибо, — Стилински берет со стола лекарство и запивает его соком, следом присаживаясь на стул. — Знаешь, глупо вышло, я ведь обычно так не делаю, точнее, я вообще так не делаю. Никогда. Исключено. Ну, ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Не парься, ничего не было, — Хордвуд присаживается напротив, подталкивая Стайлзу его порцию завтрака и подливая сок из рядом стоящего графина, — я всего лишь подвозил тебя до дома, а ты вырубился уже на втором повороте. Привез сюда, потому что в городе знаю только две улицы, и твоя в этот список не входит.   
— Ты здесь недавно? — Стилински откусывает тост, по-прежнему ощущая неловкость.  
— Два дня. Приехал по важному делу из соседнего штата.   
— Значит, ненадолго? — спрашивает со странным оттенком печали в голосе, думая, что проебал возможные отношения, так и не начав.  
  
Просто Стайлз не знает, когда еще сможет посмотреть на кого-то, кроме Дерека.  
  
— Точно не уверен, но если всё пойдет по плану, то выкуплю этот дом, — Кайлер улыбается, дожевывая завтрак. — А ты вчера был куда разговорчивее. Семь шотов текилы явно не пошли тебе на пользу.  
— Я помню только два… — ошарашенно округляет глаза, почти подавившись последним глотком сока. — Господи, неужели я мог так нажраться? Скотт меня прибьет.  
— Да, ровно семь шотов, потом две Кровавые Мэри, и это только то, чем угощал тебя я, — Хордвуд вытирает салфеткой губы, поднимается и забирает у Стайлза грязную тарелку и стакан, — полагаю, ты был чем-то очень огорчен.  
  
Стилински упирается локтями в стол и прикрывает ладонями лицо. Потом до него доходит.  
  
— Блядь, точно, где Скотт? — быстро нашаривает в кармане мобильный телефон, пытаясь снять блокировку. — Святое дерьмо, нет-нет-нет, ну какого черта? Отцу тоже не набрать.  
— Он разрядился еще в баре, при мне, — юноша опирается спиной на холодильник, скрещивая руки на груди, — но ты не особо огорчился, тебе там какой-то Эрик писал, кажется.  
— Дерек, — не желает произносить это вслух, но всё же произносит, — гребаный Дерек, — Стайлз делает небольшую паузу. — Ладно, мне уже пора, поздно на улице.  
— Поздно? — насмешливо переспрашивает Кай, оглядываясь в окно, где только начинает просыпаться город.  
— Неважно, — он отмахивается, резко подрываясь со стула, — мне просто нужно домой. Мой отец шериф и, в общем, неважно.   
  
На самом деле, Стилински жопой ощущает приближающийся пиздец, потому что слабо верится, что его никто не потерял. Есть Скотт, отец… да, только эти двое, и заставлять их волноваться — последнее из желаний Стайлза в это паршивое Рождество.   
  
— На какой мы улице? — Стилински выходит в коридор, находит свою куртку, быстро накидывая её на плечи, а потом вздрагивает, когда Кайлер обнимает его сзади, сцепляя пальцы на животе.  
— Вчера в баре ты сказал, что очень рад знакомству, — шепот в ухо и поцелуй в шею, — мне бы хотелось продолжить, если ты не против.   
— Не против, наверно, то есть, да, думаю не против, — Стайлз оборачивается, почти сталкиваясь носами, вблизи замечая, насколько Хордвуд красив: утонченные черты лица, заостренные скулы и бледная кожа без единого изъяна гармонирует с прозрачностью голубых глаз. — Оставить тебе номер?  
— Останься сам, — предлагает парень, прижимая еще ближе, — это будет гораздо приятней, я позабочусь, вот увидишь.  
  
Легкими мазками губ Кай целует его щеку, приятно согревает словами, пускает нейронные токи по позвоночнику от предвкушения, но сейчас не время. Слишком рано для серьезных шагов. Слишком рано после Дерека. Насколько Дерек вообще «после»?   
  
— Не могу, чувак, правда, — выдыхает Стайлз, почти ловит на своих губах очередное прикосновение, но отстраняется, — ты лучше запиши мой номер.  
— Давно меня так никто не называл, лет так… много, — он отходит на несколько шагов, достает мобильный телефон из кармана куртки, висящей на вешалке, и выжидающе смотрит.   
  
Стилински диктует заветные цифры, ощущая мелкую дрожь на кончиках пальцев, потому что в последний раз он так прощался примерно никогда. С ним не знакомились, не просили контактов, и уж тем более не уговаривали остаться после ночи, которой по сути не было.   
  
С Дереком они знают друг друга, кажется, целую вечность: их познакомил Айзек, который раньше состоял в его стае, пока не свалил в Лондон, а номер у Хейла был забит в электронный список при помощи Скотта. Эти отношения слишком легко начались, чтобы закончиться охуенным провалом.   
  
— Ривер-Гроуд двадцать четыре, — Кайлер произносит название улицы, с улыбкой убирая телефон в карман брюк. — Можно я напишу тебе вечером? Или днем? Минут через пять.  
— Отвечу, как только смогу, — Стайлз обувается, застегивает молнию на куртке, нервно облизывая губы. — Ну что, пока? До встречи.   
— Весьма скорой, — Хордвуд ехидно улыбается, словно просчитав наперед все свои шаги, — не сомневайся.  
  
Кивнув на прощание, Стилински выходит на улицу, вдыхает до тупика в легких морозный, заснеженный воздух, и спускается по ступенькам, оглядываясь по сторонам. Голова болит уже весьма терпимо, горло не лопается по швам от сухости, а сердце возвращается на свое место из нижнего уровня. Постепенно до него доходит, что он, вообще-то, находится в нескольких кварталах от родительского дома, будто по велению гребаного Санта Клауса. Это значит, что Кай почти в шаговой доступности.   
  
Хорошо или плохо? Пока не решил. Скорее всего, весьма обещающе.   
  


***

  
  
Повернув ключ в замочной скважине, Стайлз проходит в коридор, тут же замирая на месте. Разъяренный отец моментально появляется из гостиной, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от сына, словно только и делал, что ждал его возвращения домой. На лице четко написано: «Стайлз, тебе пиздец», руки убраны в карманы форменных брюк, а хмурая складка на лбу заслуживает отдельного внимания. Хотя, если учесть выключенный телефон, отсутствие любой попытки связи и любовь шерифа к излишнему контролю, то данный факт вполне оправдан. Стайлз уже смирился с этим, пока топал домой по заснеженным улочкам, пытаясь наудачу вспомнить, куда же вчера запропастился оборотень по имени Скотт. Найти ответы в своей голове не получилось, а то, что Стилински спокойно свалил из бара с первым встречным, говорит только об одном — его друг исчез раньше него.  
  
Вымученно вздохнув, он снимает обувь, куртку, проводит ладонями по холодным волосам — надо бы уже обзавестись шапкой, — и виновато поджимает губы, приподнимая брови в знак раскаяния.  
  
— Телефон разрядился, прости, — Стайлз пожимает плечами, морщится, наугад делая первый шаг — авось повезет и не бомбанет так сильно, как ожидается. — Обещаю, что этого больше не повторится.   
— Где ты был? Я с ног сбился тебя искать, — строго спрашивает отец, вызывая вполне нормальную защитную реакцию: Стилински моментально подбирается, готовясь защищать неприкосновенность своей личной жизни, но сдувается, как воздушный шарик, когда слышит: — Ты в курсе, что на углу бара, где вы отдыхали, сегодня нашли труп мальчишки? Ему всего лишь семнадцать, Стайлз, а этому бедняге разорвали грудь и вырвали куски мяса из шеи. Как, по-твоему, я должен был себя чувствовать?  
— Оборотни? — ошарашенно округляет глаза, не двигаясь и почти не дыша.  
— Нет, не оборотни, — из гостиной показывается Дерек, опирается плечом на дверной косяк и смотрит на Стайлза настороженным взглядом, — я проверил.   
— Да вы издеваетесь надо мной, что ли? — он закатывает глаза, запрокидывает назад голову, несколько секунд смотря в потолок, а потом усаживается на пуфик слева от него. — Нет, вы точно издеваетесь. Я теперь что, нуждаюсь в постоянном волчьем контроле? Или даже отдохнуть не могу, чтобы на утро здесь не появился он?  
  
Стилински взмахивает рукой в сторону Дерека, покусывает пересохшие от выпитого алкоголя губы, сдерживая себя, пусть даже волка внутри не наблюдается, а только одна маленькая поцарапанная душонка.   
  
— Мы искали тебя, а Дерек мне помогал, между прочим, улавливал твой запах и не заслуживает сейчас этих нападок, — отец не на шутку зол. — Ты даже не представляешь, что это значит для родителя — думать о возможной смерти своего ребенка. Я здесь чуть с ума не сошел. Где ты был всё это время?  
  
Сердечный ритм ускоряется в геометрической прогрессии, живот крутит от волнения, потому что, не будь здесь Хейла — и слова не застревали бы в горле.  
  
— У друга… — тихо, осторожно.  
— Но Скотт тебя тоже искал, — в голосе Дерека прослеживаются металлические ноты неверия, словно убеждает самого себя, что возникшие мысли неправильны.   
— А это не Скотт, — Стайлз прямым, уверенным взглядом смотрит на Хейла, затем на отца, и добавляет: — Его зовут Кайлер, с ним я был в безопасности, буду и в следующий раз.   
  
На Дерека он смотреть больше не хочет, будто кожей ощущая всю его боль. Достаточно видеть боковым зрением, как у оборотня опускаются плечи, улавливать замедленное дыхание, и слышать:  
  
— Значит, во мне больше нет необходимости, — Хейл подходит к порогу, надевает кожаную куртку, оборачивая вокруг шеи белый вязаный шарф, и будто невзначай легким мазком дотрагивается до плеча Стайлза, — береги себя, ладно?  
  
Юноша кивает, даже не оглянувшись, когда хлопает входная дверь, и не в состоянии сдерживать слезы (всё равно пытается). Совесть почему-то странным образом пинает его под зад, намекая, что всё это чертовски неправильно. Что так нельзя, что Дерек не заслуживает, каким бы дерьмом не был, что это предательство, хоть таковым и не является. Стайлз не понимает себя. Не хочет понимать. Ведь с ним поступили плохо, бросили, не желая ждать, а чувство такое, словно изменил и похерил всё именно Стайлз. Пусть он до сих пор не знает наверняка, изменял ему Дерек или нет.   
  
— Ох, сынок, ну и наломали же вы дров, — отец подходит ближе, поглаживает его по спине, пока Стайлз невидящим взглядом рассматривает паркет в коридоре, — и ты уже прости, но я вынужден ввести комендантский час, а то и домашний арест, покуда мы не поймаем этого ублюдка.   
— А как же Рождество? — спрашивает Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги и поворачиваясь к отцу. — Я ведь собирался пойти к Скотту после полуночи или… Каю.  
  
Шериф глубоко втягивает носом воздух, рассматривая сына с головы до ног внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто такой этот Кай, и доверия у меня к нему нет, так что вариант не принимается, а Скотт сам под наказанием, — Джон застегивает молнию на форме. — Остается только надеяться, что Рождество не будет таким кровавым, как предчувствует мое сердце, ну а что будет на сам праздник — увидим позже. Пока что за тобой присмотрит Дерек.  
— Что? Нет, слышишь, нет, ни в коем случае! — Стайлз буквально взрывается, машет в воздухе руками, зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, слишком быстро подыхая внутри. — Ты не поступишь так, пап, это нечестно, я… — он проводит ладонью по лицу, отводя в сторону взгляд, — мне тяжело рядом с ним.  
— А мне тяжело, когда ты подвергаешь себя опасности, — грубо отвечает отец, обувает ботинки и открывает дверь, задерживаясь перед уходом. — С сегодняшнего дня я буду круглосуточно на работе, без возможности тебя защитить и помочь. Подумай хотя бы обо мне, и моем спокойствии.   
— Пап, я сам могу позаботиться о…  
— Нет, не можешь, — громко отрезает шериф, окончательно теряя беззаботно-строгое лицо, и Стайлз отчетливо видит, насколько Джон переживает и нуждается в безопасности сына. — Вчера вечером нашли еще одно тело, в двух кварталах отсюда, и это здоровый, взрослый мужик, растерзанный в своем собственном доме, понимаешь? Прошу, позволь мне сделать своё дело, а Дереку — своё.   
— Если тебе так будет спокойней, — безвыходно пожав плечами, Стайлз одобрительно кивает, смиряясь с неизбежностью, — хорошо.   
— Я позвоню ему из машины, — шериф уходит, а в прощальной улыбке Стилински совершенно точно замечает облегчение.   
  
В конце концов, здоровье отца куда важнее собственного комфорта, особенно учитывая его недавний сердечный приступ, заставший врасплох почти год назад.  
  
И если Стайлзу не желательно уходить далеко от дома, да еще и без сопровождения, то позвать к себе Кая ему никто не запрещает. Остается лишь надеяться, что Дерек будет примерным волчонком, который умеет вести себя прилично, даже если блохи загрызают почти намертво.   
  


***

  
  
Лежа на своей кровати, Стилински включает телефон, предварительно накормив порцией электронов, и пролистывает пропущенные вызовы: отец, Скотт, Дерек, Дерек, отец, отец, отец. Следом идет гора сообщений, среди которых однообразие «ты где?», а потом вылавливает взглядом два из них — от разных отправителей, но с одинаковым знаменателем.   
  
Одно из них от шерифа, в котором говорится, что Дерек согласился, пусть и потребовались уговоры, но всё же. Заберет свои вещи из мотеля и будет ночевать в гостиной, пока не поймают серийного маньяка, как его уже окрестили в участке.  
  
Второе немногословное сообщение было от Дерека, со словами: «Это всё твой отец, я не просил».   
  
И тут просыпается сочувствие, снова неправильное, потому что личная жизнь Стайлза не обязана подчиняться маньякам, но и Дерек не обязан это наблюдать в такой опасной для душевного равновесия близости. Оборотень всегда остается оборотнем. И когти тоже всегда остаются при нем, но вместо того, чтобы жалеть Кая, Стайлз почему-то жалеет Дерека.  
  
Да блядь, это кончится или нет? Дурацкая влюбленность портит ему новый, чистый лист, марая старыми чернилами.  
  
Стайлз не отвечает Хейлу, открывает приложение быстрого обмена сообщениями, и пишет Скотту, в надежде хоть как-то освежить память. Если МакКолл наказан, то за что? У Стайлза ведь домашний арест только потому, что выпала огромная честь жить с отцом — шерифом округа. Тотальный контроль, осведомленность в кровавых преступлениях и тому подобное, понимаете? Скотт здесь вообще каким боком?  
  


***

  
  
**Чат: Броборотень.**  
  
 _10:25 a.m._  
>Чувак, ты как? На связи?   
>Я тут такое сотворил... и мне нужны твои объяснения.  
>Кстати, куда ты пропал вчера?   
  
_10:26 a.m._  
>Ты что, не помнишь, как мне позвонила Кира?  
>У неё машина сломалась на трассе.  
  
 _10:28 a.m._  
>И ты посмел оставить своего лучшего друга одного в баре?  
>Не, не помню.  
 _10:29 a.m._  
>Но всё равно: ай-яй-яй, Скотти.  
  
 _10:29 a.m._  
>Я пытался забрать тебя с собой, но ты же упертый.  
>Сказал, что тебя Дерек заберет, даже сообщение его показал.  
  
 _10:30 a.m._  
>…  
>Блядь.  
>ЧТО???  
  
 _10:31 a.m._  
>Ну сам посмотри в телефоне. Я уехал со спокойной душой.  
>Правда меня наказали за то, что стырил машину без спроса…  
>Зато Киру забрал :D  
  
 _10:32 a.m._  
>Чувак, я свалил НЕ с Дереком.   
>…и НЕ домой.  
 _10:33 a.m._  
>Так, я сейчас, не отключайся.  
  
 _10:34 a.m._  
>О’кей, только я в курсе — Дерек в шесть утра четко дал понять, что ты не с ним.  
>Только не говори, что ты повелся на парня, с которым танцевал…  
>Бро, ты ведь не наделал глупостей, правда?  
 _10:37 a.m._  
>СТАЙЛЗ?!  
  
 _10:40 a.m._  
>Пиздец, МакКолл, я реально ему написал. Кто дал мне ему написать?  
>Кто шевелил моими пальцами?  
>Это точно не моя нервная система, я ей даже пьяной доверяю!   
  
_10:42 a.m._  
>Увы, чувак, смирись. Это был ты. Я сам видел.  
>Эй, мне пора, позвонишь, если отец узнает что-нибудь о том парне? Дерек сказал, что его кишки выпотрошили пальцами, а не когтями, прикинь?  
  
 _10:43 a.m._  
>Не упоминай больше это имя, да и кишки… фу, Скотт, ну блядь.  
>Теперь ты виноват ещё и в моей тошноте. Проваливай, блохастый.  
  
 _10:45 a.m._  
>В твоей тошноте виновата Мэри, человечатина ;)   
  


***

  
  
Стайлз отбрасывает в сторону мобильный телефон, падает головой на подушку и закрывает глаза. Ну надо же так проебаться. Написать под утро Дереку: «Приезжай ко мне, волче», и получить на это положительный ответ. А потом остаться без связи, без лучшего друга… и без Дерека.   
  
Зато нанес Хейлу болезненный ответный удар, можно порадоваться местью. Правда, что-то радость эта с оттенком горькой текилы. Никакого кайфа.  
  
Никакого положительного сдвига на карте, в сторону крестика с «разлюбить».


	4. Chapter 4

***

**23 декабря 2015 года.**

****  
  
— Прекрасно, — вымученно бормочет Стайлз и протирает заспанные глаза, открывая входную дверь, за которой показывается Хейл, — надеюсь, ты прихватил с собой ошейник и длинный поводок? А то вдруг я захочу поссать, и меня нужно будет выгулять.  
— Я тебе не сторожевая псина, — обидчиво прыскает Дерек, проходя в коридор; он бросает спортивную сумку на пуфик, снимает куртку и разувается, но остается стоять на месте, — и охранять тебя никто не собирается. Просто Джону так спокойнее, если дома в его отсутствие с тобой будет кто-то ещё.   
  
Херовый Санта, кажется, всё-таки исполнил его смертельно-заветное желание. Спасибо, блядь, а не пойти бы ему в жопу?  
  
— Что-то я раньше не замечал за ним такой паранойи, — Стилински разворачивается, уходит в гостиную комнату, устало плюхаясь на диван. — Комендантский час, домашний арест, охрана. Что ударило ему в голову?  
  
Стайлз действительно не понимает своего отца, это на него слишком не похоже. Да и поспал он всего лишь два или три часа, так что мозги пока еще отдаленно напоминают что-то, способное думать, размышлять, сопоставлять воедино факты прошлого и настоящего.   
  
— Нет никакого домашнего ареста, не неси чушь, — Хейл останавливается в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди, — он мне ничего подобного не говорил, а для комендантского часа слишком мало жертв, но когда они найдут еще несколько растерзанных трупов — это будет уже другой разговор.  
— Черт, он сильно перепугался за меня, да? — мягко спрашивает Стайлз, поворачивается к Дереку, ощущая тошнотворный укол вины прямо в грудную клетку.   
  
Оборотень кивает в ответ, не сводя со Стилински пристального взгляда, которым можно запросто резать бетонные стены. Молчаливое столкновение длится недолго, но приносит свои плоды — Стайлз ощущает, как привычная тоска расползается змейками под кожей, медленно подбираясь к сердцу. Ощущает, как цепкими пальчиками начинает душить горло необходимость в чужих прикосновениях: теплых, мягких, тех-самых-забытых.   
  
Дерек для Стайлза, как бомба с часовым механизмом — опасная, если не подпускаешь к себе, и разрушительная, если рядом, даже на расстоянии шага. Всё потому, что рука то и дело тянется нажать кнопку пуска.  
  
— Сделать тебе кофе? — Стилински поднимается, доставая мобильный телефон из кармана штанов — он так и уснул в одежде, — и проходит мимо Хейла, выискивая в контактах номер отца. — Садись, я сейчас принесу.  
— Я могу сам, — голос Дерека звучит смущенно, — от тебя ничего не требуется, я просто буду здесь на случай опасности, которой так боится твой отец.  
— Посади свою задницу и жди кофе, — Стайлз проходит на кухню, нажимает кнопку вызова и прислушивается к длинным гудкам до тех пор, пока отец не берет трубку: — Привет, пап, есть минутка?  
— Всё в порядке? — Джон начинает заметно волноваться.  
— Да, я…эм, просто хотел извиниться, потому что толком этого не сделал, — он включает кофе-машину, заранее проверив наличие зерен и поставив чашку на пластиковую подставку. — Прости, правда, прости, мне жаль, что я доставил тебе беспокойство, но… послушай, пап, разве я нуждаюсь в няньке за свой косяк?   
— Дерек тебе не нянька, прекрати, — Джон делает паузу, а на том конце слышится сирена патрульной машины, — и я принимаю твои извинения, если пообещаешь быть дома не позже десяти.  
— Так всё-таки комендантский час? — выдыхает Стилински, гипнотизируя тонкую струю дымящегося кофе.   
— Нет, считай, что мои слова этим утром были обычным предупреждением, так что расценивай как просьбу, — шериф отвлекается, что-то шепча другому собеседнику. — У тебя всё? Я только добрался до участка, дел много.  
— Он обязательно должен остаться, да? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, не желая быть услышанным, хотя Дерек уже определенно в курсе всего разговора. — Какая в нем необходимость, тем более, если нет домашнего ареста?   
  
Джон тяжело выдыхает в трубку.  
  
— Есть причина, которая заставляет просить о помощи, — шериф прочищает горло, словно ему совсем не хочется говорить на эту тему, — просто прислушайся к просьбе и не глупи, идет?  
— Пап? — настороженным голосом.  
— Слушай, сынок, это всего лишь мои предположения, они уж точно не стоят твоего внимания, — он как-то неуверенно замолкает. — Мне на самом деле пора. Дома не позже десяти, прошу тебя.   
— Как скажешь, и это, пап, будь осторожен, пожалуйста.  
— Обязательно, — короткие гудки вязким беспокойством оседают в ушах.  
  
Стайлз убирает телефон обратно в карман, открывает шкафчик, доставая сахар, и кидает в чашку всего лишь один кусочек — Дерек любит чуть сладкий кофе, блядь, лучше бы он не помнил этих мелочей, — и размешивает кубик, стараясь не стучать ложкой о края посуды. Стайлз возвращается в гостиную, держа в руках ароматно пахнущий напиток, а Хейл в сгорбленной позе сидит на диване, упираясь локтями в колени. Он создает впечатление сломанного где-то внутри механизма, что вряд ли — это же всесильный волчара-Дерек, хотя человечности в нем всегда оставалось больше, чем в некоторых чистокровных людях. Что сейчас творится в его голове — черный нераспечатанный конверт для Стайлза; и что творилось ранее, раз он посмел так резко оборвать все связи, тоже загадка. Ведь тот злополучный поцелуй с Уиттмором, в котором Стайлз абсолютно точно не виноват, не мог сыграть такую роковую роль. Не мог же, да?   
  
— Твой кофе, — Стилински отдает в его руки чашку, присаживаясь на другом конце дивана, и подтягивает ноги к груди, обхватывая их руками.   
— Я тебе не нянька, — тихим голосом, тут же втягивая носом жженый аромат, — просто Джону иногда сложно отказать.  
— Почти невозможно, — кивает Стайлз, косится на Дерека и окидывает его мимолетным взглядом, снова возвращаясь к лицезрению витающих в солнечном отражении крупиц пыли. — Ты был прав, отец погорячился и списал свои нервы на обычное предупреждение. Так что, да, ты мне не нянька. Пока что.  
— Стайлз… — Хейл вымученно выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку, — прекращай.   
— Ну да, прости, вести себя как мудак — это ведь твои привилегии.  
  
Дерек на это задумчиво кивает головой, не оправдываясь. Выдерживает небольшую паузу и, сделав очередной глоток, поворачивается к Стайлзу:  
  
— Его предположения с этими цифрами вполне логичны, тем более, если учитывать, что оба убийства смахивают на ритуальные. Беспокойство твоего отца можно понять.  
— Он тебе рассказал? — Стилински выпрямляется, садится в пол-оборота, подгибая одну ногу под задницу, и включает свои радары на полную мощь. Здесь явно что-то не так. — Ты обязан выложить мне всё, что знаешь, Дерек, это же важно.   
— Так шериф тебя не посвятил, — делает вывод для самого себя.  
— У него не было на это времени. Маньяк, помнишь? Папа, вроде как, делом занят.  
  
Дерек медленно попивает кофе, изредка улыбаясь кончиками губ, словно сдерживая радостную улыбку. То ли он радуется, что нашлась тема для общего разговора, то ли просто рад слышать заинтересованные ноты в голосе Стайлза — разбираться у парня нет никакого желания. На самом деле, сидеть рядом с Хейлом тоже нет никакого желания, хотя бы потому, что это охуительно больно.   
  
Но разве можно свалить в свою комнату, когда на кону такая информация? Если шериф что-то скрывает, значит, есть значительный резон, а Стилински всегда любил разгадывать секреты своего отца.  
  
— Он может рассказать тебе об этом сам, — Дерек пожимает плечами, делает еще один глоток кофе и отставляет пустую чашку на краешек журнального столика, — потерпи до утра. Или твоя шиложопость не подразумевает такой опции?  
— Включил режим сарказма? Отключай, тебе не идет, — Стайлз усмехается, невольно замечая тягучее ощущение в районе живота: теплое, знакомое. — Допустим, он сказал, что ты введешь меня в курс дела. Давай, начинай.  
— Джон этого не говорил, — Хейл качает головой, расслабленно улыбаясь, — а ты по-прежнему не умеешь врать. По крайней мере, мне.   
— Отлично, возьми с полки пирожок, — злобно выдает Стайлз, пытаясь встать с дивана, но тормозит, когда ладонь Дерека хватает его за запястье. — Ты что творишь?  
— Сядь, пожалуйста, — Дерек кивает на диван, — меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы ты сейчас злился на меня еще сильнее.  
  
Медленно выдыхая слишком объемный кислород, который каждой своей частицей ощущается в глотке, Стилински возвращается на место, молча рассматривая напряженное лицо Хейла. В глазах уже-не-его волка ненужным грузом хранится столько воспоминаний, что впору отвести в сторону взгляд, но это сложно. Почему у Стайлза всегда одно сплошное «сложно», если дело касается Дерека Хейла в последние полгода его жизни?  
  
— Ну и что же так беспокоит отца? — Стайлз обращает внимание, что рука Дерека всё еще сжимает его запястье, и тут же выдергивает её из капкана, растирая будто бы огнем обожженную кожу. — Не делай так больше.  
— Не прикасаться к тебе? — Дерек хмурит брови, привычным жестом сводя их воедино.   
— Именно так. Не прикасаться.   
— Хорошо, если тебе это противно, то не буду, — Хейл прокашливается от хриплых нот в голосе и продолжает после небольшой паузы: — У Джона есть теория, которая ставит тебя под удар, вот откуда беспокойство. И я почему-то склонен этой теории доверять.  
— А я-то здесь при чем? — с долей страха спрашивает Стайлз, заметно напрягаясь.  
— Дело не в тебе, а в странном совпадении цифр, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, закрываясь от пристального взгляда, и откидывается на спинку дивана, смотря куда-то в пространство перед собой. — Обе жертвы родились одиннадцатого числа, парнишка из бара живет на Ист-Локкор, а тот, второй, на Эмери Роуд. Да и в заключении примерное время смерти — одиннадцать вечера.  
— О’кей, — произносит осторожно, — а при чем тут название улиц? Они ведь через перекресток друг от друга.  
  
Дерек усмехается, поворачивает голову в его сторону, застывая взглядом на ключицах, что виднеются из горловины футболки. У Стайлза, между прочим, от подобного дерьма в морской узел скручиваются кишки. Сейчас такое внимание вызывает сплошное раздражение, ну и немного смущенности, потому что, да, Стилински в силу собственного идиотизма всё еще любит этого волчару. Не сказать, что сильно рад подобному ощущению в груди, куда размеренными и монотонными ударами ебашит каждый взгляд Хейла, но борьба с самим собой пока что ведет ровный счет. Даже в сопротивлении отца против здоровой пищи Стайлз куда более успешен.  
  
— Дерек, — окликает неуверенно, — кажется, ты не закончил.  
— Одиннадцать, — Хейл скользит загипнотизированным взглядом от ключиц к груди, затем по рукам и снова возвращается к темно-карим глазам, усиленно делая вид, что это в порядке вещей — вот так откровенно пялиться на того, кто больше не принадлежит. — Вторая жертва проживает в одиннадцатом по счету доме от первой. Они на одной на линии, пусть даже через перекресток. Эта цифра буквально повсюду.  
— Странное совпадение, — Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, начиная складывать два плюс два, — а если учитывать, что Эмери Роуд заканчивается неподалеку отсюда, то…  
  
Стилински испуганно, по-настоящему испуганно округляет глаза. Совпадения не просто странные — они невозможные, будто четко продуманные, только подобных совпадений не существует. Это уже заранее выстроенный план, просчитанный в нужном качестве до последнего важного факта. Стайлз уже решил необходимое уравнение, но боится произносить вслух полученный ответ.  
  
Поэтому, Дерек делает это вместо него:  
  
— У тебя день рождения одиннадцатого числа, и ваш дом, если считать от последнего убийства, ровно одиннадцатый. Теперь ты понимаешь опасения отца?  
— Почему он не рассказал мне об этом? — в голове у Стилински сейчас полная каша.  
— Не знаю, — Хейл пожимает плечами, — может, потому что посчитал достаточным рассказать об этом мне? Для твоей безопасности.  
  
Молчание от Стайлза, как понимание всего пиздеца, циклично врывающегося в его жизнь. Джон не хочет пугать сына, лишний раз вываливая на него свои догадки, ведь они до сих пор остаются именно таковыми. Но какими догадками? С ритуальным подтекстом, а всё, что связано с подобной хренью никогда не отличалось логикой и смыслом, ведь если в книге сатаниста сказано: «Убей человека и сожри его потроха в сыром виде», то это значит, обещанная богами вечная молодость обязательно придет к нему после ритуала. И никаких возражений, это ведь чистая вера, которая не требует объяснений.   
  
В этом конкретном случае, постоянно мелькающая цифра одиннадцать не вызывает спокойствия.  
  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что это какой-то дебильный ритуал? — Стайлз растирает ладонями лицо в попытке прогнать из головы пугающие мысли; и будет неправильно, если он станет отрицать тот факт, что с Дереком ощущение безопасности немного выше, нежели без него. — Стремно, но догадки отца почти всегда верны. У него нюх на всю эту херню.  
— Не знаю, как насчет мужика, а у парнишки слили всю кровь и забрали сердце. Тянет на ритуал?   
— Черт возьми, но скоро ведь Рождество. Это уже как-то… слишком, что ли.   
— Тот, кто разрывает грудины своими пальцами, вряд ли обычный человек, так что понятие Рождества ему до пизды.  
  
Хейл усмехается, хотя для шуток вообще не время. Тут часы отсчитывают примерное время смерти Стайлза, а до одиннадцати вечера остается не так уж и много минут. Стилински бы посчитал, сколько именно, но не в состоянии. Он не то чтобы сильно напуган, просто это не совсем приятно: осознавать, что тебе может угрожать опасность, хоть и не подтвержденная точно.   
  
Присутствие Дерека в его доме теперь тоже имеет вполне оправданный смысл, пусть его гордость немного подвинется. Ведь сколько бы Стайлз не убеждал себя в ненависти к Хейлу — будучи мертвым, ненавидеть уже не получится.  
  
— Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, — тихо говорит Дерек, улавливая волнение своей звериной сущностью, — и неважно, встречаемся мы или нет. Так будет всегда.   
— Мы бы встречались, не будь ты таким мудлом, — он прищуривается, вновь окунаясь в привычную ныне обиду; между ними всего один метр до соприкосновения, и Стайлз безумно хочет ощущать на духовном уровне хотя бы это крохотное расстояние, но Дерек всё еще смертельно близок, всё еще глубоко внутри. — Я даже не хочу представлять, что должно было произойти в твоей голове, раз ты с такой легкостью про меня забыл. Просто, блядь, Дерек…  
  
Стайлз усмехается, проглатывая так и не показавшиеся слезы, и поднимается с дивана, намереваясь подняться в свою комнату, но задерживается буквально на несколько секунд. Он хочет посмотреть в эти бессовестные глаза, которые даже сейчас разбивают его ко всем херам, ледяной изморозью покрывают кожу, заставляя чувствовать дрожь. Хочет выплюнуть из себя все пережитые за полгода ожидания, заклеить себя лейкопластырем вдоль и поперек, чтобы спасти, да только…  
  
— Прости, что разочаровал тебя, Стайлз, — произнесенные слова мешают сделать всё задуманное ранее, — я не смог, сломался и натворил кучу ошибок, хотя не должен был. Не думаю, что простил бы сам себя.  
  
Юноша кивает — долго, медленно, будто в трансе, — и смотрит на Дерека без каких-либо эмоций во взгляде. Ведь опустошение не является эмоцией, правда? А после слов Дерека Стайлз ощущает именно его, опустошение, которое приносит неожиданную легкость в солнечное сплетение. Даже следующий вдох дается гораздо легче, чем предыдущий, словно услышать эти слова от Хейла, как надеть прозрачную кислородную маску — спасение.   
  
— Ты хотя бы осознаешь, что виноват, и на этом спасибо, — ехидно кривит рот, с долей неприкрытого отвращения ко всей ситуации, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти к себе в комнату.  
— Куда ты? — слышит вопрос в спину.  
— Я вроде не под арестом, забыл? — замирает, оборачиваясь через плечо. — Если захочешь жрать, то холодильник в твоем распоряжении.   
  
И уходит наверх, чтобы остаться наедине с самим собой. Или хоть с кем-то, но не с Дереком. Чертовым, сука, Дереком, который пытается осторожно вытереть свои грязные следы, оставленные внутри Стайлза. Не получится, нет, даже не обсуждается — Стилински не допустит. Господи, дай ему сил не допустить, пожалуйста.   
  


***

  
  
Одиночество не лишает раздумий, уснуть тоже не получается: Стайлз вошкается на кровати уже больше часа, прислушиваясь к происходящему внизу. Там вроде тихо, на часах скоро высветится пять вечера, а значит, никакой паники раньше времени. Да и вообще отставить панику. Никто ведь не уверен на сто процентов, что Стайлзу грозит опасность? Правильно, не уверен. Так что рано предвещать грядущий «бада-бум», опираясь только на догадки своего отца; оптимизм и вкусный сендвич — да простит его великий Бог сельдерея, — вот что обязательно исправит этот незадавшийся день.  
  
У Стайлза, в принципе, жизнь как-то не задалась лет так с девяти, но это и неважно. То, что нынешние проблемы совпали с возвращением Хейла в Бикон Хиллз, он тоже решает не обдумывать, иначе погрузится в Дерека еще глубже, чем уже есть. А это гораздо опасней возможной ритуальной смерти от свихнувшегося недочеловека.   
  
Звук входящего сообщения отвлекает от мыслей. Стилински протягивает руку к прикроватной тумбочке, берет мобильный телефон и открывает смс, присланное с незнакомого номера:  
  
 **> Можем прогуляться вечером? Говорят, здесь есть красивый парк. Заеду? Кай.**  
  
Стайлз улыбается, словно в нескольких предложениях видит избавление от возможного провала. Чем больше он проводит времени рядом с Хейлом, тем заметнее становится выедающая внутренности тоска. Обида так вообще уже настолько становится тошной, что блевать хочется, да нечем. Поэтому Стайлз соглашается, подумав, что выполнить просьбу отца можно и не сидя дома. Достаточно вернуться не позже десяти вечера, чтобы не доставлять единственно-родному человеку лишних беспокойств — про себя Стайлз и не думает вовсе. За последний час непрерывного потока мыслей он ловит себя на том, что страха уже почти нет. Что не стоит бояться каждого отцовского предположения, пусть и подпитанного некими фактами.   
  
Просто Стайлзу так легче: думать, что Дерек обеспечит ему безопасность после десяти, а всё оставшееся время и вовсе не представляет угрозы.  
  
 **< Этот парк недалеко от меня… ну и от тебя. Мы можем встретиться на перекрестке с Эмери Роуд, там пять минут ходьбы. **  
  
Отправляет сообщение, закусывая губу в ожидании.  
  
 **> Черт, я почему-то был уверен, что ты не ответишь. О’кей, через полчаса? **  
  
Стилински смотрит на часы, кивая самому себе.  
  
 **< Отлично, оденься теплее, здесь вечерами холодает.**  
  
Он прячет телефон обратно в карман и поднимается с кровати, поправляя измятую футболку. О своем внешнем виде Стайлз не запаривается от слова «плевать» и, скептически оглядев себя в зеркальное отражение, приходит к выводу, что потертые джинсы и накинутая сверху клетчатая рубашка вполне сойдут для обычной прогулки. Тем более, на нем будет куртка, а раздеваться Стайлз этим вечером точно не намерен. Да, определенно, никаких раздеваний перед малознакомыми парнями, даже назло Дереку. Особенно назло Дереку, чтоб его нахрен перекосило.   
  
  
Надев наручные часы и пригладив пальцами чуть растрепанные волосы, Стилински почти вприпрыжку спускается по лестнице, заставая Хейла на кухне. Тот разогревает себе порцию овощного рагу, отыскав его на просторах холодильника, и то ли принципиально, то ли по нежеланию, даже не оборачивается в сторону вошедшего к нему Стайлза. Если уж совсем по-честному, то между ними нет необходимости в объяснениях, кто куда собрался, и кто кого может поиметь этим вечером вне стен родительского дома, поэтому Стилински изначально не планировал откровенных бесед. Он только поджимает губы, когда наливает в прозрачный стакан апельсиновый сок из графина, что стоит на обеденном столе, и кивает на микроволновку:   
  
— Уже отключилась, — Стайлз делает глоток, наблюдая за Дереком, который стоит будто воском застывший от холодной воды, а затем вытирает большим пальцем стекающую к подбородку каплю сока. — Эй, волче, ты уснул что ли?  
  
Хейл вздрагивает, оборачивается на Стайлза, а в его глазах такое неприкрытое удивление, что можно наизнанку вывернуться от такой резкой перемены во взгляде, в энергетике, во всем. Но потом до Стилински доходит.  
  
— Прости, я не хотел, в общем, кхм, так вышло, — Стайлз нервно крутит в руке стакан, затем ставит его обратно на стол рядом с графином и, словно ни в чем не бывало, застегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. — Мне нужно уйти ненадолго. Не скучай тут, я вернусь не позже десяти, как и обещал отцу.  
  
Стайлз никогда не застегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. А еще он никогда не забудет, что позывной _«волче»_ был для них чем-то вроде _«люблю»_ для обычных людей. Господи, ну кто, сука, тянул Стилински за язык?  
  
— Действительно, признаваться мне в любви ты явно не хотел. Тем более, если учитывать, что уходишь на свидание к другому.   
  
На кухне повисает молчание, только работающий холодильник издает тихое урчание, перебивая дыхание двух человек. Стайлз чувствует небольшую неловкость, когда Дерек усмехается и возвращает обратно своё привычно-похуистическое выражение лица, доставая, наконец-то, тарелку из микроволновки. Раньше Стайлз любил сравнивать эту гримасу с обычным кирпичом, просто ему тоже плевать: кладут из него заборчик или церквушку на окраине города. Вот и Хейл всегда старательно делает вид, что ему плевать, пусть даже бывший, но всё еще любимый парень собирается свалить на встречу с другим парнем. А то, что Дерек всё еще влюблен, Стайлзу даже проверять не надо — он умеет читать эту скрытую тоску, разочарование, злость, и видеть это в одном лишь взгляде.  
  
Волк думает, что умеет скрываться от посторонних за толстой бетонной стеной, но на самом деле чувства выдают глаза, а их за стеной не спрячешь.   
  
— Ладно, если что-то срочное, можешь позвонить мне, — Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, прекрасно понимая, что нужно уходить, но в спину будто упирается невидимое препятствие. Нужно его сломать, и Стайлз ломает: — Если отец вдруг спросит, скажешь, что я с Каем. Здесь недалеко, в Бордовом Парке.  
  
Слышать, с каким звуком опускается тарелка с овощным рагу на обеденный стол, значит понимать, что ты небезразличен. Этот звук слишком громкий, противным треском отзывающийся в ушах.   
  
— Хорошо, я передам, — Хейл сжимает зубы, — если позвонит.  
— Вот и договорились, — голос Стилински ломается на высоких нотах от охватившего волнения, — приятного аппетита.  
  
Стайлз быстро проваливает в коридор, обувается наспех и надевает куртку, даже не позаботившись о шарфе или шапке, впрочем, будто бы он раньше запаривался над этими вещами. Сейчас ему нужно уйти отсюда как можно быстрее, потому что не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы ощущать бешенство Дерека. И даже тот факт, что они больше не встречаются, что Хейл сам виноват в своих допущенных ошибках, не спасает Стилински от угнетающего дискомфорта. Словно всё это не правильно, словно Дерек вообще не должен знать о Кае и всём, что с ним связано.   
  
Просто в наших жизнях существует черта, переступать которую не стоит. Как, например, рассказывать бывшему парню о возможном ухажере, особенно если он запросто может этого ухажера убить ко всем херам. Чисто случайно — хрясь, и нет Кайлера, а Дерек вообще не виноват, так вышло. Подумаешь, когти вонзились в чужую глотку, с кем не бывает.   
  
С этими радостными мыслями Стилински выходит из дома, ёжится от прохладного декабрьского ветра и накидывает на голову капюшон от куртки. Уже начинает смеркаться, поэтому он не теряет времени — сворачивает направо, отправляясь в сторону перекрестка, где и назначена встреча. Уже через десять минут, как заключает Стайлз, глядя на наручные часы. Он не уверен, что сможет прийти вовремя, но зато точно знает, что эта встреча отвлечет его от Дерека и его дебильной ревности, которая бьет набатом по голове, заставляет терять мысли, задумываться о причинах его поступка. А это верный шаг в пропасть.   
  
Хватит с него с глубины. По крайне мере, сегодня.  
  


***

  
  
Кайлер поправляет воротник черного пальто и пододвигается чуть ближе. Они сидят на лавочке в Бордовом Парке уже больше часа, смотрят на гуляющих по тропинкам людей и разговаривают на отвлеченные темы: где Кай проживал до визита в Бикон Хиллз, почему выбрал именно этот город и чем планирует заниматься, если останется.  
  
О Стайлзе они пока что не говорят, потому что куда больше интереса вызывают истории Хордвуда, пропитанные какой-то загадкой. Стилински всегда привлекала дымка таинственности в других людях, именно так он запал на Дерека — малоразговорчивого оборотня с жуткой трагедией в прошлом, о которой тот не любил распространяться.   
  
Кайлер тоже не слишком-то раскрывается, отвечая на вопросы Стайлза без особого энтузиазма, но всё-таки отвечает, а это уже плюс. Вообще, симпатия не-к-Дереку один большой плюс, потому что раньше Стилински был уверен, что никогда не обратит внимание на кого-то без хмурых бровей, хищного оскала и каменных мышц. Кай, внешне, абсолютная противоположность Дерека Хейла. Как анти-таблетка или что-то вроде того.  
  
— Итак, мы уже знаем, что я из Пенсильвании, одинокий художник с отвращением к молоку и переживающий смерть младшего брата, а вот о тебе… — Кай поворачивается к Стайлзу боком, заинтересованно рассматривая его лицо, — о тебе я практически ничего не знаю. Ну, если не учитывать, что ты мне разболтал в баре.  
  
Стилински ударяет в грудь фантомный удар. Он не помнит, блядь, он ведь совершенно не помнит о разговорах прошлой ночью. Его уже совсем не беспокоит похмелье — спасибо нескольким часам почти здорового сна, — и всё, что произошло между ним и Кайлером в баре, кажется таким далеким и очень, очень неправдоподобным. Словно они познакомились где угодно и когда угодно, только не вчерашним вечером, и не в просторах пьяного и дымного помещения.  
  
— И что же я тебе разболтал? — голос звучит уверенно, насколько это вообще возможно. — Надеюсь, не номер нашего семейного страхового счета, а то я могу, знаешь ли.  
— Нет, — Хордвуд усмехается, перекидывает руку через спинку лавочки, тем самым обнимая Стайлза как бы невзначай, — ты лишь рассказал, в какой школе учился, кто такой Скотт, почему у тебя строгий отец, и нахрена прошлое такое не прошлое. Кажется, это всё.  
— Уоу, да тут и добавить нечего, — Стайлз вошкается, ощущая, как ладонь Кая поглаживает его плечо: это и приятно, и странно одновременно. — Я буквально рассказал тебе всю свою жизнь меньше, чем за один вечер.  
— Я бы хотел послушать еще, — Хордвуд выдыхает на его щеку горячий воздух, оказываясь в тесной близости буквально за мгновение. — Хочу знать, какие фильмы тебе нравятся, какую ты любишь еду… на каком боку засыпаешь.   
  
Слова Кая обволакивают душу, словно мягкая сахарная вата. Легким и бережным касанием пальцев к подбородку, Хордвуд поворачивает к себе лицо Стайлза и чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать.   
  
Стилински не сопротивляется: прикрывает глаза, дрожащими ресницами выдавая свое волнение, и затаивает дыхание, когда ощущает прикосновение чужих губ. Внутри маленькой армией начинают сопротивление чувства к Дереку, но Стайлз выстраивает защиту, проводя ладонью по щеке Кайлера, словно одним мазком отрубает всевозможные атаки.   
  
Их поцелуй медленный, осторожный, изучающий. Стайлз в этом поцелуе не ведет, а поддается, аккуратно ступая в нечто новое, еще пока не совсем понятное.   
  
Но одно Стайлз уж точно понимает: что-то здесь не так. Нет удовлетворения, нет счастья, нет того-самого.   
  
— Черт возьми, — вздыхает Стилински, прерывая поцелуй, — прости, я не знаю, наверно, еще не готов.  
— Не готов к чему? К поцелуям или жить дальше, в принципе? — Кай вытирает нижнюю губу, но не отстраняется, а наоборот — проводит кончиком носа по скуле Стайлза, свободной рукой поглаживая его колено. — Да, про Эрика и ваши неудавшиеся отношения ты мне тоже говорил.  
— Дерек, — уже по привычке поправляет Стайлз, — чертов, нахрен, Дерек.  
— У него угрюмый взгляд, гора мышц и вечно недовольное лицо, — шепотом говорит Кай, смотрит прямо в глаза и улыбается, приподнимая брови, — а еще черная Шевроле.  
— По-моему, я слишком много говорил о Дереке прошлым вечером, — удивляется Стилински такой осведомленности.  
  
Хордвуд отодвигается, убирает свои руки в карманы пальто и закидывает одну ногу на другую, кивая куда-то впереди себя:  
  
— Нет, просто я полагаю, что это именно он наблюдает за нами через дорогу.  
  
Стайлз резко оживляется, прослеживает взгляд Кая и всматривается сквозь бордово-желтые, теряющие свои листья кусты, на самом деле замечая Дерека прямо через дорогу от парка. Они прекрасно видят друг друга, более того, Стилински будто бы всеми внутренностями ощущает его переполненный болезненной злостью взгляд. И от этого нихрена не легче, хотя должно быть. Разве месть за совершенные ошибки не приносит облегчения?  
  
— Я сейчас, никуда не уходи, — быстро чеканит Стайлз, подрывается с лавочки и идет в сторону ближайшей тропинки, которая приведет его на другую сторону улицы.   
  
Выходит из Бордового Парка, перебегает проезжую часть и останавливается в двух шагах от Дерека, оставаясь стоять в конце припаркованной Камаро. Хейл не смотрит на него долгие три или четыре секунды — очень долгие, правда, — но всё-таки поворачивается к Стайлзу, когда слышит предупреждающий кашель.  
  
— И давно ты здесь? — Стилински еще не решил: злиться ему или нет.   
— Видел достаточно, — грубым тоном в ответ; руки Дерека убраны в карманы куртки, но не сложно догадаться, что они сомкнуты в кулаки.   
— Хейл, твою мать, какого хрена вообще? Ты же должен понимать, что…  
— Ты мне нужен, — Стайлз от такого неожиданного предложения застывает на месте, округляет глаза и приоткрывает в немом удивлении рот, — то есть, я хотел сказать, что ты мне нужен именно сейчас… и своему отцу. Кое-что произошло.  
  
Ах, ну да, Стайлз чуточку не так понял, принял не на тот счет, да и нахуй ему не надо подтверждение чьих-то чувств. Идет этот Хейл, блин, чтоб собаки его кости грызли. Что за дерьмо, господи?  
  
— Так и будешь молчать? — не выдерживает Стайлз, пытаясь за раздражением скрыть нечто большее.  
— Жду, пока ты переборешь паническую атаку, чтобы не обеспечить тебе двойную дозу, — Дерек открывает пассажирскую дверь машины, на которую опирался задницей всё это время. — Садись, поговорим внутри. Шериф ждет тебя в Центральном Госпитале.  
— Что-то с отцом? Господи, волче, только не говори, что этот уёбок добрался до отца, пожалуйста, если ты это скажешь…  
— Выдохни, — Хейл поднимает вверх обе ладони, — с ним всё в порядке, а вот твое сердце зашкаливает. Успокойся, давай же, детка.  
  
Стайлз как-то упускает, что их общение сейчас похоже на то, что было «до». Упускает _«волче»_ , но улавливает умиротворяющее _«детка»_ , словно хватаясь за маятник.   
  
Тик-так.   
Из стороны в сторону.  
Глубокий вдох и паника прочь.  
  
— Лучше? — Дерек не подходит к нему, но эта близость ощущается иначе. — Садись в машину, тебе нужно съездить на опознание.  
— И от этого мне, по-твоему, должно стать лучше? Да вот хрен, — Стайлз взмахивает руками в воздухе, отмахиваясь от снежинок, которые начинают ронять на землю грязно-серые тучи.  
  
— Ладно, это девушка, и она полностью разбивает в пух и прах теорию твоего отца, — Дерек пытается успокоить Стайлза, как может, но его хмурая рожа этому совершенно не способствует. — Ты должен её знать — Эрика.   
  
Стилински часто моргает, вспоминая знакомое имя.  
  
— Да, мы с ней учились в старшей школе, она, кажется, сирота… была.  
— Вроде того, именно поэтому ты и нужен на опознании, эту девчонку почти никто не помнит, — кивает Хейл, снова указывая на пассажирское сидение, — Джон звонил тебе, но ты недоступен. Поэтому мне пришлось…  
  
Он замолкает, а Стайлз мысленно завершает его фразу: _«…пришлось наблюдать твой поцелуй с левым чуваком»._  
  
— Разве этот вечер мог закончиться иначе? — вздыхает, усаживаясь в Камаро.  
  
Вопрос был риторическим, поэтому Хейл на него не отвечает. А Стайлз слишком занят перевариванием новой информации, чтобы вспомнить о Кайлере, так и оставшемся сидеть на лавочке в парке.   
  
Отлично, еще один пункт в его список провалов. Одним больше, одним меньше, подумаешь.


	5. Chapter 5

***

**23 декабря 2015 года.**

  
  
Камаро останавливается на светофоре, ярким светом фар прорезая сгустившийся сумрак. Двигатель знакомой мелодией отыгрывает заученный ритм, в салоне тепло и уютно, как было всегда — Дерек прекрасно следит за своей малышкой, — а долгое молчание между ними уже такое острое, что следует обмотаться защитной пленкой. Стайлз задумчиво смотрит в окно, пытается более четко вспомнить лицо Эрики, с которой они почти не дружили в старшей школе, но перед глазами только пшенично-золотистый цвет волос и контрастом с ними карие глаза.   
  
Она, кажется, страдала от эпилепсии, поэтому и друзей не было, ведь подростки бывают очень жестоки с теми, кто ярким, пусть и не совсем красивым пятном выделяется среди них. Эрика всё же была красивой, на скромный взгляд Стайлза, но разве к нему прислушивались? Даже если бы он кричал об этом на всю школу — никто бы не повернул голову, проходя мимо. Знаете, а ведь Эрика со Стайлзом тут весьма похожи: в её сторону тоже не оборачивались.  
  
— Он мне не нравится, — Дерек прерывает тишину, крепко сжимая ладонями руль, и наблюдает за красным сигналом светофора, намеренно не смотря на Стайлза.  
  
А вот Стайлз на него смотрит и охуевает. Нервы окончательно рассыпаются на воздушные семена от одуванчика, разлетаясь в разных направлениях. Его срывает. Просто, нахрен, срывает, потому что это нечестно, между прочим. Несправедливо по отношению к Стайлзу и его праву не-слушать.   
  
Не слушать Дерека, не слышать Дерека, если дело касается личной жизни.   
  
— Понимаешь, тут такое дело, Хейл, ты можешь идти нахрен вместе со своим мнением, о’кей? — у Стайлза от негодования алой краской заливаются щеки. — Ты же… да ты… блядь, ты ведь… черт бы тебя побрал, Дерек, да пошел ты, ясно?  
— Так он и не обязан мне нравиться, вообще-то, — отвечает так же непринужденно, выжимая педаль газа, — но еще больше мне не нравится его запах — он странный. Если мне не изменяет память, то обычные люди не воняют кровью.   
— Он не воняет кровью, — Стайлз пытается защитить Кая от несправедливых нападок, но понимает, что против нюха оборотня совершенно бессилен, — или воняет? Да и какая разница вообще? Может, Кайлер, не знаю…  
— Обмазывается по утрам сырым мясом для блеска кожи? — саркастично дополняет Хейл, усмехается и косится на Стайлза. — Или насквозь пропитан запахами своих жертв? Потому что от него прет за километр непонятно чем.   
— Ага, Дерек, он вампир и по вечерам отсасывает не только кровь. Ты это пытаешься мне сказать? — Стилински скрещивает руки на груди, ехидно кривя искусанные, до алых пятен губы.   
— Говоришь так, будто уверен, что вампиров не существует, — Камаро останавливается за углом высокого бежевого здания с яркой неоновой вывеской «Центральный госпиталь Бикон Хиллз», — а вот я, к твоему сведению, совершенно не удивлюсь подобным тварям, хоть и лично их не встречал.   
— Нет, вполне логично, что среди оборотней, вендиго и прочей подпольной хероты, спокойно бродят еще и вампиры, — Стайлз выходит из автомобиля, специально громко хлопнув дверцей, потому что Дерек этого не выносит, — но я впервые слышу, чтобы они еще и сердца жрали… или куда там этот чувак их девает, по-твоему? Маринует на зиму?  
  
Дерек сжимает зубы, потому что звук недавнего хлопка явно прошелся заточенным лезвием по его сердцу, но молчит, не выказывая злости на совершенный поступок. Умница, держится просто на «отлично».  
  
— Мы всё еще не отмели версию про ритуальные убийства, помнишь? — Хейл пикает сигнализацией, следуя за Стайлзом к парадному входу в приемный покой.  
— Кай не вампир! — злобно чеканит юноша, резко останавливаясь и тыча в Дерека указательным пальцем. — И уж тем более никого не убивал, иначе валяться мне в канаве еще со вчерашнего вечера. Хватит доёбываться со своей ревностью, ты сам во всем виноват, ясно?   
— Быстро же ты к нему проникся, ничего не скажешь, а со мной всё иначе было. Наверное, очень хорошо трахается?  
— Да, и сосет он тоже отменно, — Стайлз перебарывает желание съездить кулаком по этой охреневшей роже. — Тебе ведь недавно в баре тоже удачно отсосали, так что «один-один». Или сколько там уже очков в твоем арсенале?  
— Ничего не было, я эту бабу от своей шеи еле отцепил, — он смотрит на свои ботинки, пряча виноватый взгляд, а Стилински, пользуясь моментом, переводит дыхание.   
— И предыдущие полгода ты тоже ни с кем не трахался? — выверенный удар в грудину от собственного вопроса.  
— А ты? — неожиданно спрашивает Дерек, теперь пристально смотря ему в глаза.  
— А можно вот без этого дерьма? — Стайлз взрывается, взмахивая руками прямо перед лицом Хейла. — Нас ждут, шевели своей задницей и не задавай мне больше тупорылых вопросов.   
  
Дерек больше не задает — он вообще молчит всё оставшееся время: когда они встречают шерифа в стенах госпиталя, когда спускаются в морг, приветствуя там Мелиссу МакКолл, и когда Стайлз медленно кивает, опознавая в истерзанной девушке Эрику Рейес.   
  
Дерек молчит, потому что говорить им больше не о чем.  
  
— Странно всё это, — задумчиво произносит Джон, выходя из холодильной комнаты, где покоятся трупы в ожидании дальнейшего пути, — у Эрики день рождения не одиннадцатого числа, живет она у черта на куличках от последнего места преступления, да и убита этим утром, а не перед полуночью.   
  
Стайлз опирается спиной на прохладную стену, держа в руках снятую куртку. Дерек стоит неподалеку, привычно скрестив руки на груди, и задумчиво рассматривает висящий рядом огнетушитель. У Стилински внутри такая каша из эмоций, что оборотню не позавидуешь, ведь он ощущает каждую из них. Внутри тоска и скорбь, как основные чувства, и даже то, что они с Эрикой здоровались один раз в год, никак не влияет на испытываемые чувства. Да и вообще, паршиво это, видеть Рейес в таком виде и не иметь возможности помочь или что-либо изменить, при этом тошнота, подступающая к горлу, не прибавляет победных очков. Стайлз умеет проигрывать по полной программе.  
  
— А что, если совпадения так и остаются совпадениями? — вдруг выдает Хейл, поворачиваясь к шерифу. — Обычная привычка объяснять поведение маньяков и просчитывать дальнейшие ходы. С чего вы взяли, что цифры вообще играют здесь роль?  
— Ну а как иначе, Дерек? Если здесь нет системы, то мы в полной заднице, — отец осекается, украдкой смотрит на сына и прокашливается, — то есть, я хотел сказать, что в подобных случаях всегда есть система, если убийств больше, чем два.   
— Иногда ваша система мешает вам рассмотреть важную суть: психопаты не придерживаются логики, — Дерек кивает на дверь в морг, — а тот факт, что её сердце на месте, отсекает версию с ритуалами. Возможно, вы пытаетесь увидеть здесь то, чего изначально нет.  
— Хочешь сказать, что предыдущие два сердца он забрал, чтобы поглумиться над нами? — Стайлз оживляется, принимая сторону отца. — Таких совпадений не бывает.  
— Мне кажется, что ты, Джон, должен сейчас выдохнуть с облегчением, — подхватывает Мелисса, снимая медицинские перчатки; всё это время она тихо наблюдала в сторонке за их разговором. — Твоя теория не подтвердилась, а это значит, что Стайлз в безопасности.   
— И то верно, — одобрительно кивает шериф, улыбается сыну, получая легкую улыбку в ответ, — я зацепился за свою версию, толком не рассматривая все остальные.   
— Потому что, судя по фактам, эта версия была вполне логична, — миссис МакКолл кладет ладонь на плечо Джона, — но я тебе сразу говорила: не вся логика является правильной. Возможно, убийца просто играет с вами, запутывает, пытается выстроить систему, а на самом деле получает удовольствие от самого процесса игры.   
— Они все, так или иначе, получают свою порцию удовольствия, — шериф массирует виски, зажмурившись на долю секунды — головная боль часто приходит к нему по вечерам из-за непроходящей мигрени. — Один убийца восполняет суточную норму эндорфинов десяти человек, еще на стадии планирования.   
— Или убийц двое… — задумчиво произносит Хейл, по очереди смотрит сначала на Стайлза, потом на шерифа и снова на Стайлза, — от Эрики пахнет иначе, не как от парня из бара, к тому же она не обескровлена, да и грудная клетка почти не тронута, как будто её просто пытались обезвредить.   
— Насколько иначе? — Стайлз отстраняется от стены, укоризненно разглядывает Дерека, словно нутром чуя, к чему он ведет. — Кровищей, например? Или кем-то определенным? Давай, Хейл, ну же, выбивай страйк.   
— Сходства есть, не спорю, но утверждать ничего не буду, — Дерек привычно хмурит брови, — так что заглуши истерику.   
  
Услышанный ответ заставляет стиснуть зубы, потому что надо быть последним кретином, чтобы подозревать Кая. У Стилински чуйка на плохих парней, он бы точно раскусил Кайлера еще в баре, даже будучи пьяным. Или не раскусил, Дерек ведь по итогу тоже оказался тем еще мудаком.  
  
— Но следы на шее у всех трех жертв одинаковые: эти вырванные куски прямо с мясом, — мистер Стилински кривит лицо в отвращении.  
— Возможно, они одного вида, вот и всё. Что вам известно о вампирах, шериф? — Дерек делает шаг вперед, останавливаясь слишком близко к Стайлзу, отчего у последнего холодеет внутри; или это от того, что они до сих пор стоят рядом с моргом. — Обычно, этот вид проживает целыми семьями, как и оборотни, но охотятся по отдельности. Способы пропитания у них тоже разные, как и мелочные заморочки… ну, сердца, например.   
— Так, с меня хватит, — Мелисса не выдерживает первой, и Стайлз очень этому рад, потому что сам уже ощущает тошноту в глотке от разыгравшегося воображения, — во-первых, вам пора отсюда уходить, а во-вторых, эти разговоры о вампирах уже слишком для моего спокойного сна. Обойдусь как-нибудь без новых тварей в своей неугомонной фантазии. Все наверх.  
  
Она кивает на грузовой лифт, а мужчины послушно идут за ней, прикусив свои языки. Мелисса умеет правильно подобрать слова, чтобы заткнуть кого угодно, даже Стайлза, что уже говорить о Джоне Стилински — над ним так вообще эта женщина имеет негласную власть. Правда, шериф никогда не сознается в том, что сам привыкший отдавать приказы, вовсе не прочь склонить голову перед кем-то еще. Например, перед Мелиссой.   
  
— Останешься у нас на эту ночь, пока я разберусь в твоих предположениях насчет этих… как их там? Вампиров, да, — отец обращается к Дереку, когда они втроем оказываются на улице. — Неудобно прогонять тебя на ночь глядя, если учитывать, что я и позвал.   
— Уеду рано утром, — кивает Хейл, намеренно не смотря на Стайлза, его злость он может почувствовать и без взглядов, — как только сниму новый номер в мотеле.  
— Прости, что побеспокоил, сам понимаешь, эта теория с ритуалами не давала покоя, а я столько видел за свои годы…  
— Всё нормально, — перебивает Стайлз, понимая, что тема начинает косвенно касаться именного его, — никаких неудобств.  
  
Врет, падла, но Джон-то не в курсе.  
  
— Заведу машину, — Дерек пожимает руку шерифу, уходя в сторону парковки.  
— Ты в участок? Может, вернешься к делам прямо с утра? — Стилински немного нервничает, хоть и уверен, что Дерек к нему не прикоснется.   
— Нужно найти этого ублюдка, а то и двоих, тем более что не все версии еще отметены, — Джон кладет руку на плечо сына, чуть склоняя голову набок, — и давай договоримся, что ты не будешь выдавать сюрпризов назло мне или Дереку, идет? Я всё еще волнуюсь.  
— И веришь в эту бурду про вампиров, — хмыкает Стайлз.  
— Ну, мы же поверили однажды в существование оборотней, и приняли это, — отец легонько хлопает Стайлза по щеке, как делал это всегда, начиная лет, наверно, с шести. — Что мешает поверить в то, что вампиры пожирают чужие сердца? Фу, господи, ненавижу это.  
  
Шериф морщится, потому что за многие годы своей работы не обязан смиряться с подобным сумасшествием, да и рвотный рефлекс никто не отменял.   
  
— Нет, я не отрицаю их существование, я всего лишь не верю в их неожиданное появление в Бикон Хиллз, — Стайлз округляет глаза, тщетно доказывая свою точку зрения. — Вот увидишь, это обычный психопат.   
— Ладно, Дерек тебя ждет, — Джон кивает на автомобиль, медленно выезжающий из-за угла, — и закройте, на всякий случай, заднюю дверь на замок, а не щеколду… и парадную на верхний засов, а еще лаз на чердак проверь, чтобы никаких щелей. Ты понял меня?  
— Это паранойя, но я понял, — Стайлз улыбается и машет ему, когда расстояние между ними стремительно увеличивается.   
  
Когда-нибудь мистер Стилински сгинет на этой чертовой работе, и подобные мысли не прибавляют оптимизма. Стайлз давно смирился, что каждый раз, махая вслед своему отцу, он может не дождаться его возвращения домой.   
  
Это смирение пришло еще в то время, когда была жива мама: она говорила, что существуют люди, которые за спокойствие других могут отдать свою жизнь, и будут этому рады. К их общему сожалению, Джон именно такой человек.  
  


***

  
  
— Если тебе понадобится дополнительное одеяло, то возьмешь его в шкафу, — Стайлз кивает в угол комнаты и прослеживает из коридора, как Дерек укладывается на диване в гостиной, — но если тебе приспичит поговорить, имей в виду, я знаю код от сейфа отца.  
— И чего же я должен в этом случае опасаться? — Хейл укрывается пледом до талии — внизу немного прохладно, по сравнению с верхним этажом, но горячая волчья кровь согревает лучше любого обогревателя. — Съездишь мне по затылку его рапортом?  
— Или направлю пистолет на твои яйца, — саркастичным тоном старается сделать Дереку еще больнее, словно это уже перерастает в привычку или надобность. — Просто предупреждаю, Хейл, ты ночуешь здесь только по одной причине: мой отец не знает, какое ты на самом деле дерьмо.  
  
Свет в коридоре начинает мигать, через несколько секунд возвращаясь в норму. Стайлз ненавидит эти перепады напряжения по вечерам, потому что всегда верил в приведения и прочую хрень, а подобные фокусы вызывают необоснованный страх. Он неуверенно ведет плечами, пытаясь сбросить с них неприятные ощущения, и вновь возвращает свое внимание Дереку. Тот, в свою очередь, до сих пор наблюдает за ним, закинув руки за голову.   
  
Интересно, его спокойствие и самоуверенность — обманчивые? Стайлз очень надеется, что Дерек просто не спешит показывать свою боль, тщательно скрывая её за привычной звериной клеткой, за четко выстроенной самообороной, за прищуром оливковых глаз, которые словно в душу смотрят.  
  
— Ты закончил? А то дерьмо очень хочет спать, — Дерек прикрывает глаза, а Стайлз сглатывает слюну, рассматривая мускулистые плечи, бицепс, задранный подбородок, открывающий вид на кадык.  
  
И уходит на второй этаж, не пожелав спокойной ночи. Хватит с Дерека и того, что Стайлз периодически испытывает удушающую тоску по их прежним отношениям.   
  
Он по Дереку скучает, разве это странно?   
  
Зайдя в свою спальню, Стилински открывает верхний шкафчик комода, достает махровое длинное полотенце и чистое белье, раздевается догола и проходит в смежную ванную комнату. Бросает вещи на стиральную машинку, до упора выворачивает кран с горячей водой и ждет, пора клубы пара заполнят маленькое помещение, согревая собой холодные кафельные стены.   
  
Он хочет смыть с себя все скопившиеся за день ощущения. Стайлз просто до скрипучих зубов хочет смыть с себя воспоминания об Эрике, о перепалке в машине, о поцелуе с…  
  
— Твою мать, — шепчет Стайлз, прикрывая глаза, — Кай.  
  
Стилински опирается ладонью на стекло душевой кабинки, второй проводит по волосам и чувствует себя таким идиотом, что словами трудно повторить мысли, мелькающие в голове. Забыл. Просто, нахрен, забыл. Как так-то вообще?  
  
— Ладно, это решаемо, всё решаемо, — успокаивает сам себя тихим голосом, дабы совесть не съедала с потрохами, — а может и к лучшему вовсе.  
  
С этими облегчающими словами Стайлз заходит в душ, добавляет холодной воды и встает под теплые водопады, струями ударяющие по коже. Расслабление приходит быстро: мышцы перестают напряженно подрагивать, дыхание выравнивается, когда по лицу начинают сбегать капли, омывая веки, губы, скулы. Когда ладони чувствуют под собой прохладное запотевшее стекло, так и вовсе становится абсолютно похуй на всё, что так донимало. На Кайлера, на опасения отца, на ритуальные или вполне обычные убийства, на Дерека.  
  
При упоминании последнего имени, в нос ударяет фантомный аромат древесно-кофейного одеколона, который Дерек так любит наносить двумя каплями на запястья и шею, а член предсказуемо наливается кровью, реагируя на внутренний хаос и знакомое влечение. Господи, Стайлз так давно не дрочил, не отпускал себя, что даже вспоминать страшно. Он как-то слишком глубоко погряз в ожидании и ненависти, совершенно забывая о себе и о своем удовольствии. Вот когда он в последний раз кончал? Неделю назад? Или полторы? И при этом речь не идет о полноценном сексе, потому что, если ответить на недавний вопрос Хейла — нет, Стайлз ни с кем не спал за эти полгода. Пиздец, какая трагедия, на самом деле, — до такой степени погрязнуть в отношениях, которых не существует.   
  
Стилински проводит ладонью по стволу, чуть сжимая кулак, и тщательно старается отключиться от реальности. Из нормальных воспоминаний — возбуждающих воспоминаний — было только прошедшее Рождество в компании Хейла, их сумасшедший секс на полу в окружении свечей и умопомрачительный оргазм минимум трижды за одну ночь. Стайлз глубоко вдыхает, задерживает воздух на парочку секунд, и выдыхает через нос, встряхивая головой и рассыпая бусинки капель по душевой кабине.   
  
К черту. К черту, нахрен, всё. Он просто хочет кончить, а будет ли в его воображении Дерек или недавно просмотренная порнушка — полностью его право на выбор. И никто не осудит его за то, что выбор тяжелым грузом падает на Дерека.   
  
У него охуительная задница и внушительных размеров член, так что Стайлзу простительно.  
  
— О, мой Бог, — лбом утыкаясь в стекло перед собой, Стайлз закрывает глаза и проводит кулаком по члену еще раз, и еще, затем начинает ускоряться, временами соскальзывая кончиками пальцев к мошонке и чуть ниже, к анусу.  
  
Стилински вспоминает, как Дерек прикасался к нему, щекоча ребра кончиками пальцев, как дул на соски, следом обводя их языком, как оставлял поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедер, и с удовольствием отсасывал, доводя до исступления. Стайлз, возможно, не хочет вновь окунаться в это, но контроль сорван окончательно, когда каждая новая мысль завладевает сознанием, помогая получить животный кайф.   
  
Он легонько оглаживает яйца свободной ладонью, затем медленно погружает средний палец в узкое отверстие всего на одну фалангу, а вторая по-прежнему сжата в кулак, монотонно двигаясь по стволу, пока этот ритм не начинает лететь ко всем херам, потому что спазмы внизу живота скручивают мышцы. Потому что багровая головка истекает естественной смазкой, палец внутри мягко массирует стеночки, а каждое движение руки приближает к разрядке.  
  
— Блядь, — выдыхает, кончая вязкими каплями на кафель под ногами, — ох, блядь.  
  
Стайлз еще несколько раз проводит ладонью по напряженному члену, размазывая сперму по стволу, которая постепенно смывается под струями воды, и запрокидывает голову вверх, открывая лицо прозрачным каплям. Ему так хорошо, и пусто. Так легко и нахрен всех, включая телефонный звонок, отдаленно доносящийся из комнаты. Нах-рен.  
  
Ему едва хватает сил и терпения, чтобы обмыться любимым ванильно-миндалевым гелем, и быстро вымыть волосы шампунем с каким-то авокадо или манго... отец всегда выбирает сладковатые ароматы для себя и сына, но Стайлз никак не может запомнить, что именно нарисовано на бутыльке. Он обматывает бедра полотенцем, специально не вытираясь насухо, потому что любит, когда на коже резким контрастом ощущается прохлада, и выходит из ванной комнаты, тут же замирая на месте.  
  
— Твой телефон звонил несколько раз, я просто подошел проверить, всё ли в порядке, — Дерек стоит в дверях спальни, на нем одни трусы и дохуя секса на каждом миллиметре тела, но Стайлз держится, проговаривая про себя, что думать так — очень плохая идея. — Ты… эм, я ничего не слышал, если ты думаешь, что…   
  
Хейл затыкается, а Стайлз ошарашенно округляет глаза. Пресвятая волчья матерь, чуткий слух оборотня — приехали, Стилински об этом благополучно забыл. А тот факт, что Дерек почти заикается, говорит только об одном: он всё слышал.  
  
Стайлз тренирует силу воли, которая помогает ему не опустить взгляд ниже пояса для подтверждения своих опасений. У него получается, слава Богам, так что при удобном случае Стайлз обязательно порадует себя батончиком «Твикс».  
  
— Убедился? Как видишь, я в полном порядке… во всех смыслах, — он кивает на дверь, — можешь возвращаться обратно.  
  
Стилински с трудом удерживается, чтобы не добавить «в конуру», но как-то очень давно он обещал Дереку, что прекратит шуточки на собачью тему. И планирует сдерживать свое слово, даже сейчас.  
  
— Так и сделаю, — Хейл пропадает из вида, а Стайлз тяжело и с непривычной дрожью выдыхает воздух, затем оглядывается по сторонам, ища взглядом телефон, и находит его на комоде.   
  
Он крепче затягивает полотенце, добирается до мобильника и укладывается на кровать в полу-сидячем положении, упираясь спиной в мягкие подушки. На заблокированном экране высвечивается «Кай» — он забил его номер в контакты после их последней переписки, — и Стайлз без раздумий открывает первое сообщение. Судя по уведомлениям, они скопились в количестве трех штук, плюс один неотвеченный звонок с того же номера.  
  
 **> Мы так и не попрощались, а жаль.  
> Надеюсь, ты еще не удалил мой номер, потому что тот парень весьма горяч…  
> В общем, если всё-таки прочтешь, то приглашаю на утренний кофе.**   
  
Стилински улыбается, понимая, что нет в этих словах обиды или проклятий в его адрес, что уже хорошо. Он на собственной шкуре знает, что значит быть кинутым. Кайлеру сегодня явно не хотелось оставаться одному посреди заснеженного парка, так что желание встретиться, кажется, обоюдное.  
  
 **< Как раз хотел написать тебе с утра, чтобы извиниться. Прости, что так вышло.  
< И если предложение еще в силе, то я согласен. Во сколько?**  
  
Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу, волнительно ожидая ответа. И Кай отвечает, что явно отпечатывается в памяти как одно из лучших событий этого дня.   
  
**> Если помнишь мой адрес, то приходи в десять. Я куплю свежие круассаны.  
> P.S. ты не готов, помню, только кофе.**  
  
Стайлз отсылает последнее сообщение, и выключает телефон, удобнее устраиваясь в кровати для дальнейшего сна. Полотенце улетает в сторону, о белье он решает позаботиться утром, забираясь под теплое одеяло, а в голове прокручивает свой ответ Хордвуду:  
  
 **< Только кофе и мои извинения.**  
  
И проваливаясь в блаженное умиротворение, Стайлз почти уверен, что соврал.  
  


***

  
  


**24 декабря 2015 года.**

  
  
Стайлз завязывает шнурки на пошарканных кедах, выпрямляет спину и застегивает молнию на куртке, следом накидывая на голову капюшон от толстовки. Он замирает на мгновение, прислушиваясь к телефонному разговору Дерека, который за это утро пытается дозвониться уже до третьего мотеля. Нигде не отвечают, видимо, начиная заранее праздновать Рождество, но Хейла этот факт не останавливает — по его лицу можно понять, что лишнее нахождение в доме Стилински для него сравнимо с пыткой. Может, тому виной их неудачное столкновение вчерашним вечером, а может, Дерек просто устал от этого дерьма ничуть не меньше самого Стайлза.  
  
В гостиной становится тихо. Стайлз тянется к комоду, чтобы забрать ключи от входной двери, оставляя нетронутым брелок от джипа, — он вновь решает прогуляться пешком, пока не поменяет тормозные колодки, — и в самый неудобный момент встречается взглядом с Дереком, выходящим в коридор. Рука промахивается мимо мебели, равновесие строго отрицательное, а от неожиданного удара носом об пол спасает ладонь Хейла, схватившая за горловину куртки.  
  
Быстрота реакции — засчитано.   
  
— Твоя неуклюжесть на том же уровне, — Дерек закатывает глаза, расцепляет хватку и разглаживает складки на его куртке, — хоть что-то не меняется.  
— Вот это сейчас было совсем не в твою пользу, — хмыкает Стайлз, делает новую попытку забрать ключи, которая заканчивается успехом; Хейл всё еще близко, буквально на расстоянии шага, и поэтому сбежать хочется гораздо быстрее. — Захлопнешь дверь, когда будешь уходить? У меня парочка дел, не думаю, что вернусь к твоему уходу. Ты снял номер?  
— Некоторые мотели в этом городе плевать хотели на сервис, а дорогие номера мне не по карману на долгое проживание, так что… — Дерек пожимает плечами, — я сяду за руль и объеду несколько мест самостоятельно.  
— С каких пор в нашем городе стало так трудно найти себе номер в сраном мотеле? — Стилински кривит рот, мажет взглядом по Дереку — сверху вниз — и склоняет голову набок. — За дурака меня держишь?  
— Господи, Стайлз, — выдыхает измученно, — завтра Рождество, номера либо заняты, либо забронированы на следующий вечер, а некоторые и вовсе не берут трубку, уже празднуя, по всей видимости. Думаешь, я специально?  
— Не удивлюсь, — отвечает уверенно, крутит между пальцев связку ключей и, быстро облизнув губы, открывает входную дверь. — Обойдемся без поцелуев на прощание.  
  
И громко захлопывает за собой единственную преграду от волчьих глаз, прожигающих дыру насквозь. Десятичасовой кофе должен помочь избавиться от этого ощущения «настоящего конца». Он больше не увидит Дерека, не услышит Дерека, не будет думать о Дереке — это как установка на будущее.   
  
Сегодня утро с оттенком золотистого солнца на подтаявшем снегу, ветра почти нет и даже слышно птиц, щебечущих на голых ветках недавно опавших деревьев. У Стайлза сегодня какое-то странное предчувствие, что это «завтра» будет лучше, чем то «вчера». И если Кай не поможет в этом, то он сам постарается сделать всё, чтобы начать заново эту зиму, переступив через Сочельник совсем другим человеком.  
  
Стайлз хочет, нет, уверен, что станет другим к завтрашнему Рождеству, но в это понятие он вкладывает свой, личный смысл: будет иначе жить, иначе дышать, втягивать в легкие совсем незнакомый кислород.   
  
Надо жить без Дерека, вот и всё.  
  
Дом Кайлера появляется в поле зрения спустя минут пять или семь, Стайлз даже не спешит, прогуливаясь обычным шагом по тротуару. Всего-то два квартала, и он на месте, но даже за такой короткий промежуток времени Стилински успевает многое обдумать, принять для себя несколько важных решений, например, что не будет торопить события, не будет бросаться на первого встречного — неважно, готов он к серьезным отношениям с кем-то, кроме Дерека, или же не готов.  
  
Если уж совсем честно, то лечь в другую постель, желая потрахаться, Стайлз сможет еще нескоро. Потому что Дерек был гораздо больше, чем любимый человек — Дерек был родственной душой, а предательство от него бьет сильнее, чем топор между лопаток. Потому что после такого предательства в норму приходят не за один день, и пусть с момента их негласного расставания прошло уже полгода — это не делает ситуацию легче, а чувства невесомее. Это позволяет смириться, да, или копить в себе злость, в надежде узнать причину расставания, но не гарантирует захоронения этой гребаной любви где-то у себя на заднем дворе.   
  
Время вообще нихрена не гарантирует, на самом деле. Любые выражения, которые говорят обратное — относительны и субъективны.   
  
Стайлз поднимается на деревянное крыльцо, заносит кулак для стука, но не успевает ударить в дверь, как она открывается.  
  
— Ого, — Стилински удивленно замирает, — оперативно.   
— Я просто заметил тебя в окно, — улыбается Кай, отходит в сторону, пропуская Стайлза в прихожую, — никакого волшебства, к сожалению.  
— Ты реально уже сходил за круассанами? — Стилински ведет носом, втягивая аромат свежей выпечки, вперемешку со жженными кофейными нотами, и расстегивает куртку. — Пахнет здорово, не удивлюсь, если ты уже и кофе сварил.  
— Убрал с огня меньше пяти минут назад, — Хордвуд забирает у Стайлза одежду, вешает на крючок, усмехаясь, и проводит ладонями по идеально уложенным волосам, дожидаясь, когда его гость снимет обувь. — Симпатичные носки, Бэтмен.  
  
Стайлз опускает взгляд к полу, шевелит пальцами на ногах, улыбается и смущенно чешет кончик носа. Да, у него носки с Бэтменом, ну-и-что?   
  
— А говоришь, что никакого волшебства, — Стилински переводит тему в другое русло, не желая обсуждать свои предпочтения в одежде, — вон, уже и кофе сварил прямо к моему приходу, и круассанами затарился.  
  
Хордвуд, между прочим, раздевал его в ту ночь, укладывая в свою кровать в бессознательном состоянии, так что должен был увидеть трусы с эмблемой Супермена и не удивляться носкам. Какие претензии вообще? Вот Дерек никогда не насмехался над его любовью окружать себя мелкими деталями с изображением самых крутых героев современности. Пусть это просто комиксы, но плевать он хотел, знаете ли.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, обиделся? — Кай шлепает его по предплечью, а Стайлз понимает, что всё еще стоит в коридоре, прикусив язык за зубами.  
  
Блядь, он опять вспоминал Дерека, да?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает резко, но скрашивает это улыбкой, — просто задумался, у меня такое бывает. Точнее, вообще-то, у меня СДВГ, так что сосредоточиться на чем-то одном удается очень редко… и, эм, неважно.   
— Идем, — Хордвуд кивает в сторону кухни, идет первым, а Стайлз послушно следует за ним.  
  
Он голоден и немного расстроен, но вот причину последнего своего состояния объяснить конкретно и в нескольких словах не может. Как будто на него свалился весь груз этого мира, пытаясь придавить к полу и заставляя расхлебывать накопившееся говнецо. Стайлз не подписывался. Стайлз не согласен.  
  
Стайлз просто скушает булочку, запьет её крепким кофе, извинится и уйдет домой, пытаясь реабилитироваться. А после Рождества, когда по заново выстроенному плану он станет другим человеком, Стайлз позвонит Кайлеру и позовет на полноценное свидание. Если, конечно, вновь не придется извиняться. Если Кай вообще не свалит от него, как свалил однажды Дерек.  
  
Пффф, кто-нибудь, вытащите эти мысли из его головы.  
  
— Присаживайся, я налью кофе, — Хордвуд указывает на обеденный стол, где тонкими струйками сладкого дыма дразнят желудок наисвежайшие круассаны: слоеные, мягкие, господи, как же Стайлз хочет жрать. — Сколько тебе сахара?   
— Два кусочка и молоко, — он устраивается на стуле, наблюдая, как плавными движениями перекатываются под кожей мышцы на спине Кая; оказывается, это не менее завораживающий процесс, как и у… блядь!   
  
Телефонный звонок вовремя дает пощечину, и Стайлз, будто ошпаренный, достает его из кармана черных джинс, отвечая на входящий вызов.  
  
— Да, пап? Что-то случилось? — спрашивает обеспокоенным голосом.  
— Нет, сынок, пока всё тихо, — выдыхает отец, видимо, испытывая крайнее облегчение, услышав бодрый ответ сына, — а как прошла ваша совместная ночь?  
  
Стайлз на мгновение замирает, конкретно так затупливая.   
  
— Что? В к-каком смысле, совместная? — прокашливается, пытаясь избавиться от горечи в глотке.   
— Ты сейчас так шутишь, да? Ваша с Дереком ночь в нашем доме, как она прошла, без происшествий? — шериф повышает тон, раздражаясь от того, что нужно уточнять такие простые вещи. — А то я ведь вас знаю: натворите дел и молчите в тряпочку, как два партизана.  
  
Он закатывает глаза, радуясь, что отец не может его видеть, и поудобней берет телефонную трубку, кивая Хордвуду в знак благодарности за принесенный кофе.  
  
— Все живы и здоровы, чердак не захватили пришельцы, мое сердце тоже пока в грудине, а Дерек… — Стайлз делает паузу, замечая пристальный взгляд Кайлера, усевшегося напротив, — Дерек уехал, навсегда. Тоже живой.  
— Живой уехал, говоришь? Это радует, я боялся, что вы быстрее друг друга переубиваете, чем подтвердится моя версия с ритуалами, — Джон смеется, и это радует слух — в последнее время Стайлз очень редко слышит смех своего отца. — Ладно, я постараюсь вернуться хотя бы к ночи, остаюсь на вторую смену, чтобы патрулировать улицы. Не теряй.  
— Будь осторожен, — заученная фраза звучит всегда по-разному, каждый раз с новыми нотами беспокойства в голосе, — увидимся.  
  
А последнее слово, как обещание и кармическая магия кому-то свыше. Мол, слышите, я предрек будущее, я увижу его, какие бы планы вы там себе не строили на небесах — хрен вам. Он вернется.   
  
Привычка детства перекочевала во взрослую жизнь, и Стайлзу за эти мысли не стыдно.  
  
— Беспокоится о тебе? — спрашивает Хордвуд, отпивая кофе из маленького стакана, а Стайлз непонимающе притупляет взгляд. — Отец, я имел в виду его. Беспокоится?   
— Он шериф округа, так что беспокойство для него уже как профессиональная привычка, — Стилински убирает обратно телефон, принюхивается к горячему напитку и берет булочку, откусывая сразу почти половину и еле договаривая с набитым ртом, — но я уже привык.  
— Могу представить, как непросто быть твоим бойфрендом, — Кайлер смеется, прикрывая рот сжатым кулаком, — тотальный контроль, ни шагу в сторону.  
— Это вряд ли, — Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, — я бы сказал, что достается только мне: Стилински то, Стилински сё, не смей пробовать травку, иначе посажу в обезьянник, обормот.   
— Ваша фамилия Стилински? — Кай выпрямляет спину и прищуривается, заметно насторожившись.   
— Да, а что? — странное чувство начинает зарождаться внизу живота, и это не отголоски голода или возбуждения, нет, это волнение на грани с опасением, потому что такие вопросы никогда не задаются просто так. — Мы тут в единственном экземпляре, это так важно?  
— Нет, то есть, да… я уже слышал её, но понятия не имел, что мне так повезет, — Хордвуд усмехается, как-то по сумасшедшему. — Значит, ты Стайлз, а кем тогда вам приходится Дженим? Он твой родной брат?  
  
Кай смотрит на него своими невозможно-голубыми глазами, но лучше бы и не смотрел вовсе — так еще хуже. Например, хуже Стайлзу, потому что он вообще подвисает от заданного вопроса.   
  
Внимание, системный сбой.   
  
— А зачем тебе Дженим? — кофе уже не нужно, как и недоеденный круассан, да и все последующие вопросы, в принципе. — Кай, какого хрена происходит?  
— Я скажу тебе, если ты назовешь свой точный адрес, — условие Хордвуда буквально ставит в тупик. — Тебе ничего не угрожает, поверь мне, это звучит странно, учитывая все мои вопросы, но…  
— Это звучит странно, что пиздец, — Стайлз обращает внимание, как юноша крепко сжимает стакан с кофе, отстукивая по нему пальцами монотонный ритм, — и мне, кажется, пора уже сваливать, спасибо за завтрак.  
  
Стилински поднимается со стула, но чужая хватка на запястье тормозит его четко спланированное действие.  
  
— Просто назови мне улицу, Стайлз, Ист-Локкор или Эмери Роуд? — Кай выглядит довольно-таки серьезно, но не угрожающе; блядь, даже после всех услышанных вопросов это миловидное лицо нельзя упрекнуть в опасности. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, и Джениму тоже, поверь мне, прошу.  
— В Бикон Хиллз очень сложно доверять первому встречному, у меня это странным образом вылетело из головы, — Стилински пытается высвободить руку, но все старания тщетны — Кай, словно каменной статуей слился с его кожей. — Да ёб вашу мать, следующая улица после Эмери Роуд, больше я нихрена тебе не скажу, ясно?  
— Значит, он движется четко вправо, — задумчиво проговаривает Хордвуд и отпускает руку Стайлза, — если у твоего брата день рождения одиннадцатого числа, то ты обязан привести его сегодня ко мне. Или, нет, мы поступим иначе, вы ведь живете вместе? Познакомь меня с ним, как можно скорее.   
— Воу-воу, стоп, — он выставляет ладони, чуть отшатываясь назад, — ты обкурился? С чем твои круассаны, чувак? Я такого бреда не слышал даже от бухого Скотта.  
  
Стилински начинает медленно и осторожно пятиться назад, стараясь не сводить глаз с Кайлера, который тоже поднимается со стула, видимо, не намереваясь так просто сдаваться.  
  
— Стайлз, я ведь сказал, что не причиню вам вреда, я здесь, чтобы поймать его, понимаешь? — Хордвуд трясет в воздухе руками, начиная нервничать, а у Стайлза окончательно замыкает в мозгах.  
— Кого поймать? Дженима? — собственный вопрос херачит в челюсть, легко и просто отправляя в нокаут. — О, мой Бог, к такому повороту я не готов.  
  
Стена за его спиной резко останавливает его движение, потому что в последние несколько секунд он не оборачивался назад, чтобы проверить путь к отступлению. Стайлз нащупывает рукой дверной косяк, по-прежнему наблюдая за приближающимся парнем, и начинает пятиться вдоль стеночки, избирая тактику медленного и аккуратного исчезновения.  
  
Как говорили им на уроках биологии: нельзя бежать от хищника и поворачиваться к нему спиной, стараясь быть незаметным и спокойным. Стайлз, по его мнению, всё делает правильно, потому что, к великому сожалению, жертва здесь именно он.  
  
— Не нужен мне твой брат, черт возьми, Стайлз, мне нужен мой, — Кайлер подходит почти вплотную, выставляя вперед руку, чтобы упереться ею в стену и преградить дальнейший путь к отходу. Стилински быстро моргает, пытаясь вникнуть в суть, но тут получает нормальное объяснение: — Мой придурошный брат, Оливер, за которым я гоняюсь по штатам уже пять лет, сейчас в Бикон Хиллз. Я потратил гребаных четыре с половиной года, чтобы найти его, и еще полгода, чтобы вычислить продуманную им систему, но… — Хордвуд на секунду прикрывает глаза и огорченно вздыхает, — моя дедукция уступает его опыту и фанатизму, так что я иду не за ним, а по следу из трупов.   
— Захватывающая история, — он оборачивается вправо, оценивая свои шансы на отступление, — только, причем здесь я?  
— Не ты, ему нужен Дженим Стилински, судя по вскрытому ящику с личными делами в старшей школе Бикон Хиллз. Всё, что мне досталось после его визита в кабинет директора, так это несколько пустых папок с именами и фамилиями, — Кай наклоняет голову вбок, медленно и хищно разглядывая лицо Стайлза, родинки на щеках и губы, — а внутри ни одного документа с адресом или дополнительной зацепкой.   
— Твой брат выискивает своих жертв по личным делам? — Стайлз всего лишь предполагает, чисто по привычке начиная анализировать. А куда ему деваться, если отступать можно только с дракой? — Получается, что он знает и даты рождения, и адреса, черт, этот… как его…  
— Оливер, — подсказывает парень.  
— Да, он самый, значит, Оливер вычисляет определенных людей, чтобы разорвать им грудину и вырвать сердце, о’кей. И что же за ритуальная хуитень творится с твоим братом? — Стайлз всячески старается поумерить свой сарказм, но тот, кажется, генетически неистребим.   
— Он психопат, помешанный на числах, — Кайлер пожимает плечами, чуть наклоняется к щеке Стайлза, но не прикасается губами, лишь принюхивается к коже, блаженно вдыхая её аромат, а следом резко отстраняется, освобождая проход, — точнее, на определенном числе. Это долгая история.  
— Дай-ка угадаю, его ахиллесово число — одиннадцать? — Стайлз не уходит, потому что перестает ощущать угрозу, видя, как Хордвуд усаживается обратно на стул и начинает пить кофе, как ни в чем не бывало, но всё равно делает шаг в сторону, чтобы быть ближе к входной двери. — Что за фиксация такая?  
  
Когда-нибудь любопытство погубит Стайлза, ей Богу. Только сейчас им руководствовал инстинкт самосохранения, ведь, по словам Кая, этот Оливер хотел именно его смерти. А если рядом с тобой человек, который владеет ценной информацией, способной защитить твою задницу от чьих-то зубов, то лучше бы притвориться другом и выслушать. Вот и Стайлз решает слушать, но на расстоянии. По нынешним расчетам он уверен, что сможет рвануть к двери и свалить отсюда, пусть даже босиком и в толстовке.   
  
— Да не трону я тебя, — Кайлер качает головой, отставляя в сторону пустой стакан из-под кофе, — расслабься. Если бы хотел убить, то сделал это в ту самую ночь.   
— Ладно, рассказывай, — Стайлз поправляет горловину кофты, пальцами причесывает волосы и упирается спиной в стену, так и не решаясь вновь сесть рядом с Хордвудом.  
— Я расскажу вам обоим, какой мне смысл повторять всё дважды? — юноша морщит нос, поворачивается к окну, что слева от него, и спокойно добавляет: — Нам надо торопиться, этой ночью твоему брату крупно повезло, что он остался жив. Если я всё правильно рассчитал, конечно.  
— И ты расскажешь нам, как его остановить? Ну, дашь какие-то особенные пули или… — Стилински делает паузу, ощущая холодок по коже, — а кто вы вообще такие, черт возьми?  
— Надеюсь, что с вашей помощью я смогу его перехватить, как и планировал все эти годы, — Кай улыбается, но эта улыбка вызывает у Стайлза эмоциональный шок и сбивает нахрен пульс, — ну а дальше я постараюсь разорвать ему горло, своими клыками.  
  
Стайлз завороженно смотрит на два острых клыка, которые Хордвуд бережно оглаживает языком, каждый по очереди, и выдыхает:  
  
— Вампир, твою же гребаную мать…  
— Не опасен, если не злить, — иронично добавляет Кай, втягивая обратно своё врожденное оружие, — а ты меня не злишь, поверь. Я бы сказал, что ты со мной делаешь, но думаю, что это будет не к месту.  
— Вообще не к месту, — Стилински до сих пор не может собрать воедино свои мысли.  
  
Абсолютно справедливо в памяти всплывает Дерек и ощущение спокойствия и защищенности рядом с ним, неважно, какие отношения их связывают в данный момент. С Кайлером таких ощущений нет, и вряд ли будут. Только вот переживать на этот счет Стайлз, отныне, точно не собирается.  
  
— Ладно, ты должен в двух словах объяснить мне, что происходит с твоим братом, и главное, какие у нас преимущества перед ним, — Стилински начинает быстро соображать, прокручивая в голове будущий звонок отцу и Дереку, но решает не говорить Каю о своих дополнительных козырях в виде оборотней и бестиария. — Потом я приведу тебя к Джениму.   
— Если для тебя это так важно, — Хордвуд пожимает плечами и проводит большим пальцем по своей нижней губе, — то я постараюсь, но не обещаю, что уложусь в два слова.  
— Давай в четыре, — не теряется Стайлз.  
— Наш отец погиб в день рождения Оливера, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать лет, — начинает Кай, отвернувшись к окну, — брат тяжело переживал потерю, замкнулся, а потом, ровно через два месяца, он убил нашу мать, объяснив это тем, что она родилась одиннадцатого числа. Это сойдет за четыре слова?  
— А дальше? — история показалась Стайлзу правдивой, как и выражение лица Кайлера — с горечью и тоской в глазах. — Почему ты его не остановил?  
— Ты обещал, — он прищуривается, кивая на входную дверь, — я должен рассказать Джениму, как защитить себя. Это поможет нам обоим.  
— Ну, раз на то пошло, тогда приятно познакомиться, — Стайлз подходит к столу, опирается на него одной рукой, а вторую протягивает Каю для пожатия, — Дженим Стилински.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Кайлер не то чтобы удивлен — он немного в ахуе, как думает Стайлз, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Хордвуд заторможено моргает, приоткрыв свой рот, что вполне себе нормальный ход событий, ведь не всякий раз узнаешь, что человек, которого ты искал, стоит перед тобой немного с другим именем. Что этот человек не какой-то там незнакомец, а Стайлз, которому хотят разорвать грудину и вынуть сердце, взяв в качестве трофея. Стилински привык относиться с сарказмом буквально ко всему, даже к собственной ритуальной смерти, назначенной на ближайший вечер, ведь именно эта черта характера позволяет выживать в мире с оборотнями, где тощий паренек не имеет дополнительной защиты в виде мускул, знаний кунг-фу или боевого пистолета. Он берет своим обаянием, юмором и подколками, привлекая внимание не к физической стороне, которую можно победить кулаками, а к душевной. Тактический маневр и не более того. Что-то вроде опыта, ведь его уже пытались грохнуть дважды: сначала злопамятный дилер, севший по вине отца, а потом бывшая девушка Дерека Хейла с красивой фамилией Арджент, но острыми когтями. У них тогда всё только начиналось, но, к великому сожалению для Кейт, так и не закончилось… до поры, до времени.   
  
— Это шутка такая? — наконец-то говорит Кай, оттаивая. — Потому что не смешно. Если ты — это Дженим, то кто тогда Стайлз?  
— Нет, Дженима в моем понимании вообще не существует, о’кей? — Стилински делает жест руками, словно пытается разрезать воздух на две части. — Ну, то есть, формально: меня зовут Дженим, и я существую, но только на бумагах, а в жизни я просто Стайлз.  
  
Кайлер прищуривается, по-прежнему нихрена не понимая, и Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, не зная, как проще объяснить довольно-таки понятную вещь.  
  
— Черт возьми, ну… я и Стайлз, и Дженим в одном лице, как шампунь два в одном, так лучше? — он выжидающе приподнимает брови и расслабляется, когда Хордвуд осторожно кивает в ответ. — Короче, меня все называют Стайлз, даже отец.   
— Кажется, я врубился: тебе не нравится твое настоящее имя? — Стилински предпочитает пропустить мимо ушей усмешку в голосе парня.  
— Точно, ты пиздец как прав, — соглашается Стайлз, кривя губы, — а теперь мы можем перейти к той части разговора, где есть двинутый брат, кровища и моё сердце в его руках?  
— Твоё сердце, да... — кажется, Кай приходит в себя не так быстро, как хотелось бы, — чёрт возьми, это как-то… непривычно. Сердце-то с этого момента именно твоё.   
  
Взгляд Хордвуда меняется с ошарашенного на испуганный, отчего у Стайлза волосы на руках встают дыбом, заставляя испытывать противный холодок.  
  
— Эй, ничего не изменилось, чувак, наоборот, ты сэкономил кучу времени, — Стилински пытается держаться, создать видимость полной готовности, а на самом деле у него кишки закручиваются в морской узел от волнения. — Это ведь хорошо, что ты встретил меня, да? Конечно же, да.   
— Всё бы ничего, Дженим, но для меня многое изменилось, — неуверенность в произнесенной фразе не добавляет надежд, как и услышанное имя.   
— Стайлз, как и прежде — просто Стайлз.  
— О’кей, ладно, — Кайлер растерянно оглядывает кухню, затем делает глубокий вдох, будто заново собирая по частям свой план, да и себя заодно, — может, присядешь? Разговор, скорее всего, будет долгим, ты должен узнать, как обратить наше везение против Оливера.   
— Охуеть, какое везение, если честно, — истерично усмехается Стайлз, но все же садится, отодвигая в сторону остывающий кофе, — последний раз мне так везло с бывшей подружкой моего бывшего ныне парня, когда она почти вырвала мне кадык.   
  
Стилински хмурит брови, ненадолго погружаясь в воспоминания того отвратительного дня, и сцепляет пальцы в замок, ощущая, какие они холодные. Внутри него тоже холодно, потому что безопасности нет, а так хочется чувствовать себя в тепле и уюте, похрен, кто будет рядом, лишь бы не Оливер.   
  
— И как же мне защитить себя? — осторожно начинает Стайлз, дабы поднять интересующую тему, которая всё равно не осталась бы без внимания. — Особенные пули, серебро, ультрафиолет... да, кстати, а разве вы не должны бояться солнца?  
— Не знаю, такими нас создали, я не задавался этим вопросом, — Кай оголяет свои клыки уже во второй раз и вновь проводит по ним кончиком языка, — но пулями брата не остановишь, здесь нужен особый яд — мой.   
— Тот, что в зубах? — от воображаемых картин становится тошно.  
— Ага, он крайне токсичен, особенно для нашего вида, хотя, если честно, я не собирался пускать его в ход, — Кайлер пододвигает ближе к Стайлзу корзинку с круассанами. — Съешь, я чувствую, что ты голоден.  
— Чувак, я блевану, если засуну в рот хотя бы кусочек еды во время этого разговора, — он прикрывает ладонью рот, замечая, как вампир с интересом прослеживает это движение рукой. — Лучше скажи, почему ты сразу не остановил этого больного на голову придурка? Теперь он крошит невинных людей без какой-либо логики, зато оправдываясь каким-то бредом.  
  
Стилински вовсе не хочет упрекать Кая в ошибках брата, но и удержаться не может, поскольку, если посчитать возраст, то Оливер даже сейчас еще совсем мальчишка, подросток.  
  
— Увы, но его логику не объяснить, ты прав, потому что этой логики нет, — Хордвуд растирает ладонями лицо, шумно выдыхая воздух, как будто устал от всего: от разговоров о брате, от погони, от жизни, в принципе. — Мне жаль, что так сложились цифры, не в твою пользу, правда, жаль. Оливер просто болен, а я не мог помешать ему по ряду причин.  
— Например? — Стайлз переходит в нападение, выпрямляет спину и смотрит внимательно, подмечая каждую мелочь.  
— Например, потому что Оливер гораздо сильнее меня, — в голосе вампира слышатся раздраженные ноты. — Брату всего шестнадцать, а я боюсь, что он пополам меня сломает, понимаешь? Таков смысл нашего выживания: до семнадцати лет особь гораздо сильнее своих взрослых собратьев. У меня почти не было шансов на успех.  
— Поэтому ты не смог ей помочь? Вашей матери… — Стайлз прикусывает язык, проклиная себя за идиотизм. Он по опыту знает, как тяжело слышать подобные вопросы, а еще тяжелее на них отвечать, тем более, если ты винишь себя в чужой смерти. — Прости, я такой идиот.   
— Мне было ровно семнадцать, а ему одиннадцать всего лишь, — Кайлер несколько секунд смотрит Стайлзу в глаза и переводит взгляд к окну, рассматривая неожиданно выпавший снег. — Одиннадцать, Стайлз, мальчишка еще зеленый. У меня бы рука не поднялась убить его, даже если бы осилил, поэтому, — Хордвуд ненадолго замолкает, затем прочищает горло от хриплых нот и продолжает: — поэтому я дрался, а потом наблюдал.  
— Он, что, заставил тебя?.. — Стилински не может полностью произнести свой вопрос, боясь даже додумать его до конца.  
— Нет, не заставлял, — Кай отрицательно качает головой, — когда я очнулся, то наблюдал, как она уже умирает. Так себе зрелище, должен сказать…  
  
Стайлз готов провалиться сквозь землю за то, что заставил вспомнить, но не проваливается, находя плюсы везде: так его учил отец. Теперь он видит, что Хордвуд не совсем обычный человек, но его сердце, кажется, вполне человеческое. Кай ранимый, умеющий сопереживать и чувствовать, с ужасной историей за плечами, которая сделала его сильнее, закалила. У вампира есть причины прятаться в железный панцирь, играя роль напыщенного и самоуверенного парня, готового на всё, ради поставленной цели. И как доказательство теории о вынужденной роли: мгновенная смена амплуа. Хордвуд, рассказав нечто личное, быстро надевает маску, где вместо болезненно-виноватого выражения лица — хищное, будто он не вампир, а паук, расставляющий повсюду липкие сети.   
  
Кай просто не может не скрывать свои чувства, не скрываться сам от посторонних, пряча глубоко внутри всю боль, что пришлось пережить. На самом деле, Стилински это очень знакомо — прятаться, чтобы скрыть переживания и истинное лицо. Когда умерла Клаудия, Стайлз очень долго закрывался ото всех, включая отца. Через такое сложно перешагнуть и не замараться, не утащить следом за собой в будущее маленький кусочек смерти, что хранится в прошлом.   
  
— Ты так долго его искал, — хочется нарушить временную тишину, поэтому Стайлз её нарушает, понимая, что уже не так боится; если до этого он цеплялся за необходимость полезной информации, то теперь просто хочется остаться и выслушать, — как же ты сделаешь то… ну, что должен сделать?  
— Знаешь, а я ведь изначально вовсе не собирался его убивать, — улыбается вампир, и хоть в оскале больше нет клыков, но улыбка всё равно выходит чуточку сумасшедшей. — Прокусывать горло было чем-то, вроде запасного плана, не основного, так что я понятия не имею, как отравлю брата собственным ядом.  
— Неужели ты собирался поговорить с ним по душам? — Стайлз морщится, отмечая этот вариант, как самый безнадежный; он поднимается со стула, начиная медленно расхаживать из стороны в сторону, и немного теряется в догадках, что же оказалось причиной такого резкого изменения в приоритетах. — Очень интересно, и что же ты хотел ему сказать? Попросил бы завязать с этим дерьмом или, может, добровольно удушиться? Моя жизнь на кону, вообще-то, если ты забыл.   
— Прекрасно помню, — сухо отзывается Кай. Стилински останавливается, прячет руки в карманы штанов и скользит взглядом по напряженному лицу с еле заметными веснушками, — поэтому хочу сделать всё возможное, чтобы ты остался жив. Даже если придется убить родного брата.   
  
Понимание ударяет в затылок весьма тяжелым ударом.   
  
— Ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь, — замирает, мысленно пересчитывая дни, — откуда такое рвение защитить? Если ты думаешь, что я буду чем-то тебе обязан, то очень ошибаешься.  
— Смешно, — но Кайлер не смеется, — давай, я постараюсь не обижаться, а ты выслушаешь небольшой секрет?  
— Еще секреты? Господи, да ты шутишь надо мной? — Стилински взмахивает руками в воздухе, уже не в силах отбиваться от симптомов приближающейся панической атаки: дрожащие пальцы, например, или учащенное сердцебиение. Кажется, ему просто нужно успокоиться и выпить парочку шотов любого крепкого напитка. — Ладно, добивай.  
— Ничего особенно, просто я в Бикон Хиллз чуть больше, чем два дня.  
— И?.. — намекает на продолжение Стайлз, приподнимая брови.  
— Примерно две недели, — дополняет Хордвуд, без каких-либо эмоций.  
— Это не ответ, — юноша опирается обеими руками на спинку стула, теряя последние капли терпения, — и сроков нашего знакомства точно не увеличивает.  
— Мне не обязательно знакомиться с тобой, чтобы знать, — загадки, которыми говорит Кай, хочется взять и засунуть ему в задницу, потому что Стайлз их вообще не понимает. — Черт возьми, да, ты правильно думаешь, я немного сталкер, который вляпался в парня, встретив его в торговом центре.   
  
Проблема в том, что Стилински об этом даже не задумывался.  
  
— Постой-ка, дай угадаю: этим парнем был я? — удивление на лице прямо пропорционально зарождающемуся страху. — И ты наблюдал за мной всё это время, исподтишка? Господи, да ты не меньший псих, чем твой брат.  
— Эй, стоп-стоп-стоп, не перегибай, — Хордвуд выставляет вперед ладони в успокаивающем жесте, начиная медленно подниматься со стула. — Я не выслеживал, не заглядывал в окна и не дрочил на запах, просто мне повезло встречать тебя так часто, что казалось, это я подсознательно нахожу пути, как и следуя за братом. Сначала на улице, потом в книжном магазине, еще в кафешке видел тебя на Франклин авеню. Затем в баре…  
  
Последняя фраза звучит как жирная точка в объяснениях, только на Стайлза это действует иначе — как запятая, которая даёт толчок. Судьба редко сводит вместе ненужных людей, и тот факт, что Кайлер может спасти ему жизнь, которую так некстати хочет забрать его же брат, лишний раз доказывает теорию неслучайных встреч.   
  
— Поверь, можно долго залипать на незнакомца и оставаться здравомыслящим вампиром, — усмехается Кай, внимательно наблюдая, что же сделает его гость: сбежит ко всем херам, попутно вызывая полицию, или останется здесь. Стайлз пока что стоит на месте, размышляет и покусывает щеку изнутри. — Просто в этом маленьком городе слишком много совпадений, вот и всё. Я только принюхивался и наблюдал… ну, может, немного фантазировал, но не больше.  
— О, мой Бог, Кайлер, какого хрена? — он выплевывает слова, будто желая избавиться от них как можно быстрее. — Серьезно?   
— Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда, — вампир делает несколько шагов к Стайлзу, обходя по кругу стол, но парень отшатывается, вновь начиная тактично сваливать к входным дверям. — Да что здесь такого? Я ведь не специально.  
— Это неважно, знаешь, давай, собирай свои шмотки, яды, флакончики и что там еще надо для моей безопасности, — Стилински тычет указательным пальцем на кухню, а сам нагибается, чтобы завязывать шнурки на кедах, — короче, мы идем ко мне, там есть Дерек и всё необходимое, включая боевой пистолет отца.  
— Ты меня пристрелишь за это? — вполне серьезно спрашивает Хордвуд, протягивая ему куртку с вешалки. — Да брось.  
— Нет, Кай, я тебя не грохну, но разговаривать нам лучше в присутствии оборотней, о’кей? — Стилински не боится его, ну если только чуть-чуть, просто жутко слегка осознавать, что за тобой неосознанно следили, наблюдали, подмечали каждую мелочь, а потом еще и фантазировали. — Одевайся, я подожду тебя на улице, нужно еще отцу позвонить.  
  
Кайлер одобрительно кивает и уходит на кухню, начиная громыхать шкафчиками. Стайлз на секунду прикрывает глаза, громко выдыхает кислород из легких, словно выбираясь из кучи дерьма, куда его скинули без какого-либо предупреждения. Он открывает дверь, даже не застегнув молнию на куртке, и запрокидывает вверх голову, открывая лицо падающим холодным снежинкам. Небо затянуто светло-серыми тучами, мимо проезжают машины, дома светятся гирляндами, Господи, завтра ведь Рождество. Только у Стайлза Сочельник выдался так себе, а ведь официально он еще даже не начался.   
  
Его хотят убить. Хотят вынуть сердце из грудины, заранее разломив ее пополам, а потом (или до этого, неизвестно) оторвать несколько кусков мяса. Стилински поверить не может, что отец оказался прав. Причем, прав буквально по всем параметрам, просчитав движение психопата в сторону их дома. Опыт и родительское чутье сделали свое дело, поэтому Стайлзу безумно стыдно, что высмеивал Джона и подобные версии. Правдивые версии, черт возьми, пора бы научиться прислушиваться к родному сердцу. Не своему — отцовскому.   
  
Как теперь сказать шерифу, что не отлегло? Что всё только впереди, и его дежурство сегодня может закончиться смертью сына… как? Стилински ёжится от ветра, что пытается забраться под расстегнутые полы куртки, а потом решает прислушаться к собственной интуиции, достает из кармана мобильный телефон и набирает номер по памяти.  
  
Это не Джон.  
  


***

  
  
— Стой, Дерек, нам надо серьезно поговорить, — Стайлз нагоняет Хейла в тот момент, когда он пиликает брелоком сигнализации возле Камаро. — Да стой же ты, ну.  
  
Дерек оборачивается в его сторону, прищуривается и крепко сжимает челюсти. Кайлер идет неподалеку, так что причины напряжения вполне объяснимы — волчара изо всех сил держится, чтобы не расхерачить тачку одним прицельным ударом. Или чью-то челюсть, тоже как вариант.  
  
— Спасибо, я и без этого всё понял, ещё после звонка, — с обидой в голосе отзывается Хейл, открывая водительскую дверь.  
— Подожди меня здесь, — Стайлз кивает Хордвуду на маленькую скамейку рядом с клумбами возле дома, а сам быстрым шагом идет к припаркованной Камаро. — Эй, я всего лишь сказал, что приду сообщить новости вместе со своим другом. Куда ты собрался?  
  
Стилински оказывается рядом спустя несколько секунд и захлопывает дверцу автомобиля, стараясь делать это менее агрессивно. Не стоит запускать новую волну негодования, пока старая не утихла, а Дерек очень любит свой автомобиль.   
  
— Я думал, что ты останешься и выслушаешь меня, — с упреком говорит Стайлз, поглаживая кончиками пальцев прохладный металл, — это важно.  
  
Всё-таки он не будет отрицать, что когда Дерек находится где-то поблизости, то сердце начинает работать по заученному алгоритму. Сначала оно выравнивается, чувствуя безопасность, а потом заново набирает обороты, словно заводясь на долгий ход. Словно от этой гребаной любви никуда не деться, особенно сейчас, когда так необходима защита, пусть и вслух Стилински никогда этого не скажет.   
  
— Решил оставить тебя наедине с дружком, чтобы не мешать, — Дерек смотрит в карие глаза с теплым и глубоким оттенком коньяка, и в этом взгляде столько боли, что Стайлз может захлебнуться. — Отойди от машины, Стайлз, мне еще в мотель смотаться нужно, а у тебя другие заботы.  
— Ты идиот? — закусанная нижняя губа начинает саднить от слишком сильного нажима, но это немного отвлекает от мыслей, которые раньше бы вызвали злость на самого себя.   
  
Потому что хочется сказать, чтобы обнял, провел кончиком носа по макушке и уверил, что всё будет хорошо. Что всё обязательно будет хорошо, когда он рядом. Как раньше.  
  
— Да, Стайлз, я идиот, и расплачиваюсь за это, у тебя всё? — Дерек переводит взгляд на Кая, тут же возвращая его обратно, на губы Стайлза, затем на родинки, ресницы. Стилински хочется сжаться в комок, потому что они сейчас так близко, что и представить сложно, но на этом всё. Просто близко, и ничего больше. — Если ты хочешь сказать мне еще раз, на полном серьезе, что между нами всё кончено, то я лучше пойду. Это не новость.  
— А то, что отец был прав, для тебя весомый аргумент? — правдивые слова бьют под дых: и себе, и волку, так что повторять дважды не приходится. — Это нам и нужно обсудить.  
— С чего ты взял, что версия Джона правдива? Он тебе сказал? — Дерек кивает на вампира, пренебрежительно, даже не пытаясь этого скрывать.  
— Да, это он мне сказал, и я склонен ему дове-рять… — Стилински рвано выговаривает последнее слово, потому что Дерек хватает его за предплечье, больно сжимая пальцы, и в добровольно-принудительном порядке тащит в дом. — Блядь, Дерек, да ты охренел совсем?   
  
По пути Стайлз замечает, как Хордвуд привстает со скамейки, сжимая кулаки, но успевает показать большой палец свободной рукой, пресекая вмешательство. Еще чего не хватало — дополнительная смерть в планы Стайлза точно не входит. А Дерек хоть и ведет себя, как варвар, но это вполне привычно. Возмутительно, но привычно.  
  
— Господи, Хейл, ты себе даже не представляешь, как сильно я хочу съездить тебе по яйцам, — Стилински хмурится от не очень мягкого соприкосновения спины с кирпичной стеной, оклеенной темно-зелеными обоями, а потом вздрагивает, когда Дерек ударяет ладонью рядом с ним, всё по той же стене, и преграждает любые пути отхода. — Эй, ты чего? Не выспался? Или аконита с утра перебрал?  
— Твою мать, Стайлз, что же ты творишь?   
  
Дерек прикрывает глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, которое сейчас обжигает губы, и можно даже уловить ментоловую свежесть, если выбросить все лишние мысли из головы. Стайлз их выбросить не может, просто залипая на щетине и ресницах, на скулах и контуре губ. На Дереке залипая, полностью окунаясь в забытый мир и думая, как же скучает, какой же волчара идиот, что проебал всё от и до.   
  
От их совместного прошлого, до совместного будущего. Оказывается, разлюбить ещё сложнее, чем влюбиться, но разве это секрет?   
  
— Я ничего не делал такого, вроде, не знаю… или делал? — голос немного подрагивает от волнения, только в глубине души нет никакого страха. Дерек не тронет, исключено.  
— Ты доверяешь первому встречному, лишь бы отомстить мне, — Хейл открывает глаза, смотрит внимательно, словно насквозь; словно угадывая навязчивые мысли Стайлза: сделать больнее, потому что заслужил. Неважно с кем или где, просто дать по заслугам. — Хочешь верить всему, что тебе говорят? Пожалуйста, но меня не впутывай, если только не хочешь, чтобы я открутил ему голову.   
— Кайлер здесь не потому, что ты натворил кучу дел, чувак, — Стилински пытается усмехнуться, но не получается, ведь сердце сейчас грохочет в глотке, отдаваясь в ушах, — он здесь для того, чтобы поймать своего брата. Того самого, который грудины вспарывает, помнишь? И я следующий, отец был прав.  
  
Стайлзу очень сложно сосредоточиться на своих словах, когда расстояние между губами буквально в пять сантиметров. Дерек нарушает его личное пространство, перекрывая обеими руками запасные пути. Дерек нарушает его нервное спокойствие, когда смотрит пристально этими дурацкими болотно-зелеными глазами, которые Стайлз всегда любил в последнюю очередь. Дерек слишком близко, чтобы соображать правильно, четко, да еще и не терять смысл сказанных слов.   
  
Сейчас у Стилински в голове такая каша, и тому виной не только новая информация, пришедшая от Кая, не осознание жуткого пиздеца, подкравшегося вполне заметно, но еще и Дерек. Гребаный Дерек, который не соображает, как нельзя делать, если виноват в расставании. Например, нельзя прижимать бывшего парня к стенке, кидая странные обвинения.  
  
— Брат? — уточняет Хейл, скорчив недовольную рожу.  
— Брат, — выдыхает Стайлз, а расстояние между ними, кажется, сократилось еще сантиметра на два.  
— И ты ему всё-таки веришь? В такие волшебные совпадения: встреча, знакомство и цифры? — голос по-прежнему отдает недоверчивыми нотами. — Что-то не похоже на тебя, детка.  
  
Стилински окатывает жаром.   
  
«Волче», как способ напомнить о своей любви, равносилен последнему сказанному слову.   
  
— Дерек, я чувствую, что он говорит правду, но мне нужен ты, — ребра побаливают от сильного напряжения и постоянного волнения, а у Хейла ресницы подрагивают, и это невыносимо, — то есть, чтобы проверить его слова, выслушать еще раз и помочь. Оливер придет сегодня вечером, по крайней мере, должен. Дерек…  
— Он тебе нравится? — неожиданный вопрос, от которого холодок по коже проносится со скоростью света.  
— Разве это сейчас так важно? — Стайлз прищуривается, автоматически начиная закрываться. — Речь, вообще-то, о моей жизни, а не о чувствах.  
— Я должен это знать, — кулаки по обе стороны от лица сжимаются, и Стилински, кажется, слышит звуки рвущихся обоев. Хотя, вполне возможно, это всего лишь навязчивый шум в ушах, не разобрать. — Просто скажи мне, нравится он тебе или нет.  
— Я с ним не спал, но целовался, ты ведь это хотел услышать, да? — уверенно отвечает Стайлз, даже не пытаясь использовать сарказм.  
— Ты этим говнюком насквозь провонял, так что можно было не уточнять, — Дерек выплевывает слова, будто заранее пропитывая их собственным ядом, замешанным на исключительной ненависти. — И ты еще хочешь, чтобы я спокойно сидел с ним на соседних креслах, слушая весь его бред?  
— Усмири свои волчьи инстинкты, Хейл, я тебе больше не принадлежу. Да и вообще, какого черта он тебя так затрагивает, я не пойму? — Стилински, безусловно, всё понимает, но стремление услышать это от Дерека навязчиво забивает эфир. — Начнем хотя бы с того, что ты сам виноват.  
  
Звук удара кулаком о стену заставляет резко зажмурить глаза и вздрогнуть. Когда Стилински решается вновь посмотреть на Хейла, то видит перед собой потерянный, опустошенный взгляд, направленный куда-то в область его ключиц.  
  
— Да, Стайлз, я в курсе своей вины, спасибо, — Хейл поджимает губы, словно пытаясь надеть привычную маску, на которой ластиком стерты все эмоции, но терпит громкий провал. Стайлз всегда умел разглядеть то, что от него по привычке старательно прячут.  
— Ну, ты хотя бы это признаешь, уже что-то, — он прослеживает, как Дерек медленно оглаживает всё тем же опустошенным взглядом его шею, затем подбородок, губы, нос и останавливается на глазах. — Прошу тебя, выслушай его, отец один не справится.   
— Я изменил тебе тогда, полгода назад, это произошло на следующий день после звонка Уиттмора, — фраза не совсем по теме, но бьет не хуже, чем обсуждение психопата, желающего его смерти. — Сомневаюсь, что ты теперь захочешь моей помощи.  
  
Стайлз тупо моргает, не зная, что сказать. Как дышать-то вообще, не напомните?   
  
— Понятно, — кивает головой, словно в бреду, — понятно…  
— Нихрена тебе не понятно, Стайлз, — Дерек отстраняется назад, встряхивает ладони, с которых мелкими бусинками капает багровая кровь; он втягивает обратно когти, поранившие кожу, и делает глубокий вдох, — потому что я и сам не понимаю, зачем это сделал. Помню, что был очень зол после нашего разговора.  
  
Усмешка в голосе Хейла звучит фальшиво и надрывно. Стилински рассматривает коридор, стараясь подмечать мельчайшие детали, потому что пиздец как хочется разреветься, теряя напускную силу. Хочется взглянуть вверх и спросить у Господа: а не заигрался ли он? Не слишком ли много скидывает на плечи Стайлза дурно пахнущего дерьма всего лишь за несколько дней? И чтобы побороть все свои «хочется», он бегло ставит галочки напротив важного списка, который должен выполнить важную миссию — отвлечь. Вот трещина в дверном косяке, вот обои отходят на месте стыка, фоторамка с Клаудией устарела, нужно, наверное, купить новую и пыль протереть в гардеробном шкафу. А ещё починить обувную полку, поправить настенные часы…  
  
— Стайлз, — окрикивает Дерек, делая шаг к нему.  
  
… поменять коврик в прихожей, постирать шторки с кухонного окна.  
  
— Стайлз, — очередной зов, который мешает сосредоточиться, — ты хотел знать причину моего молчания, я тебе её сказ...  
  
Дерек не договаривает, потому что получает кулаком по челюсти, слегка отшатываясь вбок. Стилински встряхивает кисть, морщится, но испытывает долгожданную легкость. Давно пора было это сделать: отомстить, выпустить пар, как угодно назовите — будет правильно.  
  
— Значит, вот куда ты пошел после того разговора со мной? — Стайлз еще не решил точно: злится он или рад, что всё прояснилось. — А потом решил тупо замолчать и жить дальше? Так ты заминаешь проблемы?  
— Да, именно так, — Хейл вытирает большим пальцем кровь с лопнувшей губы, пока ранка еще не успела затянуться благодаря всемогущей регенерации. — Я просто знал, что окончательно просрал наши отношения, какой был смысл оправдываться? Ты бы не простил.   
— Да я и Джексона не целовал, вообще-то, — карие глаза выдают разочарование, — это он затеял, сам полез.  
— А ты лишь ответил на поцелуй, всего-то, — Дерек пожимает плечами, ясно осознавая, что этот разговор обречен на тупик, как и тот, что был полгода назад, — только узнал я это не от тебя, заметь.   
  
Стайлз молча отворачивается, переваривая всё, что творится внутри. А там сердце размером с хлебную крошку и позвонки на мелкую пыль. Там, вроде бы, понимание причин и отрицание правды. Ведь Стилински на тот поцелуй действительно ответил, думая, что это произошло как-то интуитивно, а Дереку не сказал, потому что вины своей не видел. Значит ли это, что оба причастны к провалу, потому что один из них дал толчок, а другой продолжил движение?   
  
— Эй, есть кто живой? — в дверь стучат размеренными ударами, привлекая внимание. — Вы ничего не забыли, ребят?  
— Проходи, открыто, — выкрикивает Стайлз, разрешая Кайлеру войти в дом.   
— Я, конечно, мог бы подождать еще немного, да только у вас приоритеты изменились, — Хордвуд закрывает за собой дверь, разглядывая по очереди всех собравшихся в коридоре. — Ну, так что, приступим к нашему плану? Я уже и флакончики готовые прихватил, времени-то в обрез.  
  
Вампир достает из кармана куртки маленькую тонкую колбочку с деревянной пробкой, которая наполовину заполнена мутной жидкостью, и встряхивает её, кивая на Стайлза. По всей видимости, это и есть средство защиты от Оливера.   
  
— Мне они не понадобятся, возьмешь себе на всякий случай, — Кайлер, по всей видимости, чувствует, как Дерек напрягается (а Стайлз в этом точно уверен, судя по его отросшим когтям), и спешит уяснить несколько деталей, дабы не нарываться на ненужную драку: — Это мой яд, вообще-то, и он поможет Стайлзу защитить себя. Достаточно лишь бросить в Оливера флакон, а когда он попадет на кожу, то, поверь мне, ему будет очень больно.   
— Спасибо, что объяснил, — Дерек привычно хмур, без намека на улыбку или понимание, — а ты уже сказал ему, чем питаешься и кто вообще такой?  
— Сказал, — вместо Кая отвечает Стайлз, всё еще чувствуя ноющую боль в запястье после удара, — и ты был прав, если это важно.  
— То есть, ты всё еще ему доверяешь? — Хейл взмахивает рукой в сторону Хордвуда, но смотрит на Стайлза. — А если я скажу, что от нее пахло точно так же?   
  
Дерек косится на вампира, для верности еще раз принюхиваясь, вовсе не скрывая своих намерений.   
  
— Ты про Эрику? — уточняет Кай, словно они обсуждают вышедший номер мужского журнала, а не погибшую девушку. — Между прочим, я огорчен её смертью не меньше, чем вы, она прекрасно готовила блинчики. Но, — Кайлер пожимает плечами, поворачивается к Стайлзу и разводит руки в стороны, — у меня кончились запасы крови, а Эрика пришла слишком не вовремя. Голод есть голод.   
— Серьезно? — Стилински прищуривается, чуть приоткрывает рот, просто охеревая, как такое вообще возможно. Какой же он, блядь, везучий. — Знаете что, а пошли-ка вы оба нахрен, ясно?   
  
Стайлз взмахивает руками в воздухе, смотрит то на Дерека, то на Хордвуда, мысленно считая до трех, потом до пяти — не помогает. В этой ситуации о спокойствии можно только мечтать.   
  
— Сначала ты, — Стилински указывает на оборотня, — со своими причинами к расставанию, которые совершенно необоснованные. Я мог бы тебя выслушать, кстати, постараться понять или расстаться как нормальные люди, но зачем меня ставить в известность, да? А ты, — теперь Стайлз указывает на вампира, — оставляй мне эти гребаные склянки и карауль своего брата на улице. Не хочу по случайности оказаться твоим обедом, хватит с меня испытаний, заебали.  
— Но я не голоден, — отвечает Кай, наверное, плохо понимая сарказм, который Стайлз говорит от чистого сердца и на полном серьезе, — тебе ничего не угрожает.  
— Ничего и никого, кроме твоего долбанутого брата, — соглашается Стилински, недовольно выпучивая глаза. — Я сам справлюсь, о’кей? Без вашей помощи. В жопу вас и ваше участие, спасибо.   
  
Дерек всё это время молча сверлит взглядом непрошенного, по его мнению, гостя, и не пытается перечить словам и желанию Стайлза, потому что знает — это бесполезно. Когда он вбил что-то в свою неугомонную голову, то переубедить мальчишку практически невозможно. Поэтому Хейл даже не пытается играть с удачей — не в том положении.   
  
— Отдавай ему флаконы со своими слюнями и проваливай, — Дерек говорит четко и ясно, не оставляя выбора, — поговорим на улице. Вдвоем.   
— Это яд из моих клыков, вообще-то, — у Кайлера на лице отпечатывается вся вампирская злость, какая может быть использована за раз и только одним человеком.  
— Однохуйственно, — Хейл закатывает глаза, подходит к парню, сохраняя металлическую выдержку, и даже не оглядывается на Стайлза, который пышет яростью без намека на обратный эффект. — Давай сюда всё, что у тебя есть. Я не шучу.   
— А что, если не отдам? Ты в мои планы как-то не входил, — Кай приподнимает брови, словно бросая вызов. Стайлз, если честно, считает, что это очень плохая идея, но не встревает, получая какое-то извращенное удовольствие от происходящего.  
— Теперь вошел, — Дерек отбивает каждое слово, так же сухо, всё еще держа вытянутой свою ладонь. — Флаконы?   
— Мне нужно обсудить всё со Стайлзом, рассказать ему о слабостях Оливера и…  
— Ты убил Эрику, — в голосе Хейла столько иронии, что можно захлебнуться, — поверь, он не будет тебя слушать.  
  
Кай выглядывает из-за спины Дерека, встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом, а тот лишь недовольно поджимает губы, вспоминая, как стоял напротив холодного стола в морге, подтверждая, что это та самая Эрика Рейес: некогда красивая, молодая, жи-ва-я. Тошнота вновь начинает подступать к горлу, и Дерек чувствует это, по всей видимости, потому что напрягается, ожидающе склоняя голову набок.   
  
Ладонь по-прежнему вытянута — Кайлер по-прежнему не верит в такую резкую перемену настроения. Вампир не может полноценно чувствовать свою вину, потому что голод для него — естественный процесс. А Стайлз не может поверить, что Дерек оказался прав.   
  
— Ладно, хочешь сдохнуть от когтей Оливера, да и пожалуйста, — психует Хордвуд, достает из карманов еще несколько флаконов и нервно передает их Дереку. — Учти, Стайлз, если в доме будет кто-то еще, то мой брат не придет. Ты нужен ему в одиночестве, без какой-либо защиты и шансов на выживание.   
— Учту, — кивает Стилински, уже прекрасно зная, что будет делать дальше.  
  
Дерек оставляет колбы на комоде справа от себя, оборачивается через плечо, заставляя Стайлза резко отвести в сторону взгляд, и подталкивает вампира к выходу. После хлопка дверью в помещении воцаряется тишина, которая сейчас так необходима для финального выдоха.   
  
Стилински бы вискарика глоток для смелости, а лучше два, чтобы наверняка. Чтобы не дрожать всем телом, пытаясь скрыть это от вездесущего волка. Чтобы голос не срывался, когда нужно будет позвонить отцу и сказать, что версия с ритуалами, где в жертвах значится твой сын — правда.   
  
У Стайлза слишком неправильное, совершенно незаслуженное, смертельно-кровавое Рождество. Что-то пошло не так еще с того дня, как умерла Клаудия. Что-то определенно пошло не так.  
  


***

  
  
Работающий телевизор заполняет гостиную приятным голосом ведущей прогноза погоды: завтра обещают осадки и минус два градуса по Цельсию. Стилински сидит на диване, сжимая в левой ладони прозрачный флакон с ядом, губы искусаны почти до крови, как и щеки с внутренней стороны, а часы показывают одну минуту двенадцатого. По данным отца, Оливер совершал убийства именно в это время, но Стайлз уверил, что замкнутость на цифрах будет заметна даже в таких мелочах. Если тебя клинит на определенном числе, значит, ты будешь впихивать его везде, где только можно. Моральное удовлетворение, ничего удивительного.   
  
Стайлз точно знает, что Оливер убьет его ровно в одиннадцать минут двенадцатого. Снова никакого счастья от совпадения одинаковых палочек на электронной доске. Снова никакого везения, хотя выглядит это помешательство очень даже красиво: «11:11 p.m.», одиннадцатое число в паспорте, одиннадцатый дом по счету от предыдущего места убийства. У Стайлза даже страховой номер начинается с единиц — тоже совпадение? А еще, раньше это было его любимое число, пока в нем не стали отражаться расставание с Дереком и будущая, почти неминуемая смерть.  
  
Теперь Стайлз ненавидит цифру одиннадцать и всё, что с ней связано. Жаль, что Дерека ненавидеть так же сильно не получается: он понимает — спровоцировать можно кого угодно, но в оправдание это не складывается. Хейл виноват. Хейл такой, сука, идиот, что кулаки сжимаются так сильно, вот-вот намереваясь раздавить заветный бутылек с оружием. Он вспылил, не разобрался, не попытался поговорить, приехать, в конце концов. Дерек ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти их отношения, похоронив по собственной воле всё, что связывало двоих человек. Из-за своей глупости. Из-за уверенности в том, что не простят, или в том, что сделает еще больнее.   
  
Отчасти Дерек прав — измену простить сложно. Иногда, даже невозможно. Только Стилински сам виноват в том, что толкнул волка на неправильный путь, вот в чем проблема. Он не считает себя виноватым, а это, как оказалось, не является оправданием для Хейла. Да и злости на Дерека за всё потраченное время было так много, что уже весь этот процесс теряет в голове Стайлза хоть какой-то здравый смысл.   
  
— Отличное Рождество, не правда ли, мам? — усмехается Стайлз и плотно сжимает челюсти, прикрыв на мгновение глаза. Надолго закрывать нельзя, опасно.   
  
Мобильный телефон вибрирует на диванных подушках, и Стайлз нехотя берет его в руки, откладывая в сторону флакон с ядом и открывая входящую смс:   
  
**> Мы в соседнем доме, всё будет хорошо, сынок. Ты только дай знак, и команда сразу отреагирует.**  
  
Сообщение от шерифа не прибавляет уверенности в хорошем и действенном плане, но другого у них нет.   
  
**< Ты только будь осторожен, ладно? Остальное переживём.**  
  
Дрожащими пальцами Стайлз отправляет свой ответ, стараясь не думать о том, что десяток офицеров не смогут помочь Джону в этой неравной борьбе. Неравной, потому что Оливер в состоянии проломить им головы в несколько ударов, да и свинцовые пули не спасут от ядовитых клыков. Стилински уже начинает жалеть, что позвонил отцу и рассказал наспех придуманный алгоритм: Джон с помощниками караулит Оливера, окружив периметр, а Стайлз ждет его дома с металлической битой, вымазанной вампирским ядом.   
  
И пусть он худощав, без огромного опыта в драках, но постоять за себя яйца позволяют, даже без участия Дерека или Кая, от которых за весь день не слышно даже звука. Не пишут, не звонят, не спрашивают, жив ли еще, хотя у Стайлза огромное и весьма правдивое предчувствие, что Хордвуд тоже караулит где-то неподалеку. Это его шанс поймать брата, остановить череду убийств, длиною в несколько лет, а Стайлз ему, вроде как, небезразличен. После всего услышанного из уст Кайлера, слабо верится, что он просто ушел.  
  
Собственно, в уход Дерека тоже не верится. Скорее всего, волк охраняет своего человека вдали от чужих глаз — Стилински не знает наверняка, но это словно на интуитивном уровне.   
  
Хейл не бросит его снова. Ведь не бросит, правда?  
  
— Маленький мальчик совсем один в большом и темном доме, — от голоса за своей спиной Стайлз резко вздрагивает, ощущая холодок вдоль хребта. — Разве родители не научили тебя правилам безопасности? Закрывать окна спальни, например.  
  
Низкие, хрипловатые ноты режут слух, будто вгоняя в ступор. Страхи воплощаются в реальность, ведь еще недавно можно было подумать, что это совпадение и никакого Оливера не существует. Или существует, но не желает смерти одному очень невинному созданию в лице Стайлза Стилински.   
  
Он осторожно поворачивает голову, крепче сжимая в правой ладони биту, что спрятана в куче маленьких подушек, и видит перед собой молодого парня: голубые глаза, вздернутый нос и ярко выраженные, заостренные скулы, придающие лицу демонический оттенок. Среднее телосложение не внушает сильного беспокойства, но скрытая, генетически заложенная сила дает прямо противоположный эффект — вампир выглядит опасно, даже не располагая к этому внешне. Оливер одет, как обычный подросток: в толстовку и легкую куртку поверх неё, черные джинсы и обшарпанные кеды, но стоит ему изогнуть губы в улыбке, сравнимой по безумию с таким же взглядом, как возраст моментально отходит на второй план.   
  
Сумасшествие не исчисляется цифрами.  
  
Стайлз изо всех сил держится, не показывая волнения, — а этого волнения в нем через край, — и дергает уголком губ, пытаясь изобразить фальшивую улыбку в ответ. Холодный металл подготовленного оружия, казалось бы, должен чувствоваться прохладой на коже, да только почти обжигает — то ли иллюзия, то ли на самом деле так. У Стайлза сердечный ритм зашкаливает за допустимую отметку, и колени трясутся, но выдержка титановым стержнем держит спину прямой.  
  
— Я вроде бы не ждал гостей, — Стайлз надеется, что вампиры не чувствуют ложь.  
— А я вроде бы без приглашения, — отвечает Оливер, откидывая назад челку со лба; странно, но пшеничного оттенка волосы выглядят слишком ухоженно, для блуждающего по штатам психопата. — Тебе не очень-то повезло, Дженим, родиться под несчастливой звездой, ты ведь знаешь, да? Одиннадцать — это число дьявола, оно приносит неудачу, оно окружает нас буквально повсюду, убивает наших родных, выстраивает чужую судьбу по своему желанию. Нужно избавляться от него, да, и приносить в дар великим Богам, чтобы обрести покой.   
— Вот это тебя знатно уебало, чувак, ничего не скажешь, — Стайлз незаметно достает биту и укладывает её между ног, так, чтобы кончиком касаться пола; на нём перчатки, защищающие от яда, а у вампира безумие в глазах и бред на языке, от которого в дрожь бросает. — Знаешь, твой бы энтузиазм, да в правильное русло — мир бы спас.  
— Я его спасаю, Дженим, уже почти закончил… — Оливер оголяет клыки, выпускает длинные и тонкие когти, снова ухмыляясь: — Еще двое, всего двое, и будет сто одиннадцать, ты понимаешь, что это значит? Я выполню свой долг перед отцом.  
— Я тебя знать не знаю, почему я должен что-либо понимать? — внутри по швам расходятся легкие, затрудняя нормальное дыхание, или это паническая атака приближается с неистовой скоростью — Стилински не может определить, потому что слишком занят. — Но звучит это жутко.  
— Нет, не жутко, а странно, — Оливер прищуривается и делает еще один шаг в сторону Стайлза, постоянно поглядывая на наручные часы. — Странно, что ты не задаешь тех вопросов, которые обычно задают все остальные. Например, откуда я знаю твое имя, что мне нужно, зачем пришел и почему вспарываю им грудину. Что я такое, в конце концов.  
— Действительно, странно, — Стайлз сглатывает слюну, смотрит пристально, и с каждым новым шагом к нему навстречу он начинает медленно подниматься на ноги, — но знаешь, почему я не задаю таких вопросов? Потому что незваные гости в моем доме обычно идут нахуй.  
  
Стилински сгибает в локте обе руки, показывая биту и выставляя её четко перед собой, а затем ударяет ею со всего размаха по лицу Оливера, когда он одним слитным движением перепрыгивает через спинку дивана. Часы на стене показывают семь минут двенадцатого, как подмечает Стайлз, начиная спланированный побег к выходу, пока вампир корчится от боли и сплевывает на пол кровь из рассеченной губы. Там еще четкий след ожога и бровь почти в мясо, но Стилински решает не акцентировать внимание на таких деталях. Он просто пятится назад и щелкает несколько раз выключателем в коридоре, давая знак своему отцу: можно наступать, мышь заползла в клетку. И похрен, что этой мышью себя чувствует Стайлз, а не Оливер.  
  
Нужно выманить его наружу, нужно дать себе преимущество в виде полицейских, пусть и бесполезных, но отвлекающих пуль, не говоря уже о Кайлере, который, скорее всего, будет начеку и вмешается, если ничего не изменилось. Если у вампира по-прежнему в приоритетах убить свихнувшегося брата и спасти от гибели одну весьма симпатичную задницу. Про Дерека Стайлз тоже вспоминает, когда нащупывает позади себя ручку от входной двери, всё это время не отводя взгляда с оклемавшегося вампира.   
  
Вспоминает, а потом видит перед собой Кайлера, стремительным шагом появляющегося со стороны заднего двора. Кажется, там было не заперто, но кого это волнует вообще? Тем более, когда входная дверь резко открывается, а чья-то рука выдергивает тебя на улицу за капюшон толстовки. Стайлз от неожиданности вскрикивает, оборачивается и видит Дерека, но пугается его обозленного лица еще больше, чем самого Оливера.   
  
«Сначала я вставлю пиздюлей этим отморозкам, а потом я вставлю пиздюлей тебе… или вставлю член в твою задницу, которая автоматически влипает в дерьмо» — вот что написано на лице Хейла в тот самый момент.   
  
— Иди к отцу, — Дерек указывает пальцем на дом по соседству, а Стайлз уже слышит выкрики шерифа, поспевающего на помощь. Ругань Кайлера и шум разбивающейся мебели Стайлз, кстати, тоже улавливает. — Быстро, кому сказал.  
— Что за?.. — недоумевает Стилински, когда его отпихивают назад, и он чудом не летит кубарем с лестницы, но все-таки спотыкается о последнюю ступеньку и заваливается на спину. — Я могу помочь, у меня бита, между прочим! Блядь, Дерек, вернись!  
  
Но Дерек уже заходит в дом, с пинка захлопывая дверь.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Джон подлетает к сыну и помогает встать на ноги, а потом наклоняется к бите, что выпала из рук в момент падения.  
— Нет, не трогай это! — Стайлз отбивает его ладонь, наклоняется сам и поднимает с земли металлическое оружие, которое всё еще обмазано вампирским ядом. — Ты поранишься, если прикоснешься оголенной кожей.  
— Окружаем, быстро-быстро, по местам, — шериф указывает пальцем на свой дом подбежавшим офицерам, а те действуют, видимо, по ранее обговоренному плану; какому именно, Стайлзу не сообщали, но парень точно уверен, что там будет присутствовать штурм и дохрена жертв. — Стреляем без команды, на поражение, только стараемся не задеть Хейла, я показывал вам снимок, так что не перепутайте.  
  
Мужчины кивают в знак согласия, а Стайлз подозрительно прищуривается, начиная медленно отходить назад, потому что отец, ухватив его за предплечье, уводит его в сторону дороги.  
  
— Так ты знал, что Дерек придет? — спрашивает, уже догадавшись, что же ответит Джон.  
— Да, он позвонил мне еще раньше тебя, — звук волчьего рыка отвлекает их от разговора, а у Стайлза сердце сжимается до невиданных размеров, потому что это Дерек, господи, и ему больно. Определенно, ему очень-очень больно, потому что надрывные ноты в его голосе не могут оставить сомнений. — Так, не смей туда соваться, ты понял меня? Скажи, что понял!  
— Да понял я, понял, — губы дрожат, а ладонь интуитивно сжимает биту еще сильнее. — Куда ты?  
  
Кричит вслед отцу, который, проверив предохранитель на табельном пистолете, молча срывается с места в сторону заднего двора. Воздух сотрясают выстрелы, Стайлз машинально присаживается, пытаясь прикрыть голову, но не убегает и не прячется, нет, наоборот, он борется с собой, чтобы оставаться на месте, как и обещал отцу.   
  
А Дерек? А как же Дерек, которого не видно, который таким воем дал понять, что ему плохо, что всё идет по пизде? Как же Дерек, которого хочется защитить против воли Джона, тем более что в руках бита так и просится еще раз проехаться по роже этого извращенного вампира? Да, правильно, никак. Просто нужно идти и посмотреть, живой Дерек или нет, а если нет, то воскресить и снова грохнуть за то, что посмел сдохнуть.   
  
Раз нужно, значит, Стайлз так и сделает.  
  
Он оглядывается по сторонам, замечая нескольких зевак, сбежавшихся на шум выстрелов, возможно, нарушив приказ шерифа, крепче сжимает биту и быстрым шагом спешит к входной двери. Стайлз не успевает дойти всего несколько шагов, когда отвлекается на грохот бьющегося стекла — это окно вдребезги рассыпается на траву, запорошенную снегом, а из него вываливаются двое, после недолгой заминки вновь начиная херачить друг друга кулаками.   
  
Сверху, кажется, Оливер… или Кай, в темноте эти двое сливаются воедино. Стилински замечает отца, который выглядывает из разбитого окна, наставляя пистолет на сцепившихся вампиров, но не стреляет, потому что сам не уверен, кто есть кто. И пусть про Кайлера Стайлз шерифа не предупреждал, но офицерская этика не позволяет стрелять в неизвестного, а один из них таковым является, хотя бы следуя простой логике.   
  
— Вот же сука, — слышится голос Оливера, и теперь Стилински точно уверен, что тот, кто сверху — это нужный им вампир. — Пойти против родного брата, и ради кого? Ради мальчишки? Ради справедливости? Где же твоя родственная солидарность, Кай?  
  
Очередной удар по лицу Кайлер выдерживает на «ура», а вот все последующие…  
  
— Стреляй, — Стайлз кричит отцу, указывая пальцем на Оливера, — это он, ты должен стрелять!   
  
Джон делает первый выстрел, попадая убийце четко в спину, — тот морщится, хрипит и немного заваливается набок, упираясь ладонью в землю. Не падает, потому что пуля, как легкий шлепок, способный только сильнее разозлить, но сейчас Стайлзу нужно не это — ему нужна лишняя секунда.  
  
Секунда, чтобы подбежать к Оливеру и со всего размаха уебать по голове битой, выбивая из вампира истошный крик. Он закрывает обеими ладонями разбитую голову, откуда вязкими струями начинает сочиться кровь, а Стилински тем временем выпускает биту из рук, наблюдая, как еще несколько пуль простреливают тело. Кайлер отталкивает брата, выбираясь из захвата, и теперь сам усаживается сверху, наклоняется прямо к его лицу и шепчет что-то — Стайлзу не разобрать, — чтобы следом прокусить Оливеру горло.   
  
Стилински вздрагивает от хруста, прищуривается, когда Кай выплевывает на окровавленный снег кусок мяса, и высовывает в отвращении язык, замечая, как вампир облизывает с губ багровые следы. Более ужасного зрелища Стайлз еще не видел. И тут, наверное, должно бы стать легче, потому что всё закончилось и Кайлер спокойно поворачивается к нему, кивая в подтверждении, да только не становится. Внутри паршивым предчувствием зарождается тревога — кого-то не хватает; почему Дерек не выходит из дверей, привычно скрещивая руки на груди? Почему… почему Кай по-прежнему смотрит на него, медленно поднимаясь на ноги?  
  
— Если бы не твой оборотень, я бы не справился в одиночку, но… — у Стайлза дыхание перехватывает, потому что нахуй эти «но», слышите? На-хуй.  
— Стайлз, кажется, нам нужна помощь, — шериф выглядывает на улицу из парадного входа, кивая головой куда-то внутрь помещения, — там Дерек, и…  
— Твою же мать, _нет_ , нет-нет-нет, — шепчет Стилински и бежит в дом.   
  
А помощь, на самом деле, нужна ему, чтобы тупо не грохнуться в обморок от увиденной картины: Хейл лежит в гостиной, на куче разбитого стекла и щепок от деревянной мебели, весь в крови — своей или чужой, не разобрать. Лежит, хрипит еле слышно и прикрывает ладонью рану на шее, не подпуская к себе выживших офицеров (которых, кстати, стало меньше ровно на трех человек). Под ногами Стайлза хрустят обломки книжного шкафа и то, что осталось от хрустального сервиза, подаренного маме на день рождения, а у парня в голове хрустят нервные клетки, рассыпаясь на безжизненную пыль. У Стилински руки дрожат и всё тело, в принципе, когда он присаживается рядом с Дереком и кладет свою ладонь поверх его ладони. Кажется, что он шел к нему целую вечность, словно время стало вязким и зыбким, как смертоносный песок, а прошло всего несколько секунд.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь, слышишь? — голос срывается, в горле пересохло так сильно, что даже говорить больно, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с понимаем приближающегося пиздеца. — Дерек? Пожалуйста.  
— Им… не по-мочь, — говорит еле слышно, и Стайлз убеждается — да, точно пиздец; рваная рана на глотке, которую оставил Оливер, сейчас отравляет оборотня ядом, медленно убивая изнутри. — Она не… затя-гивается.   
  
Блядь.   
_Господи._  
Стайлз уже говорил, как ненавидит тебя?  
  
— Я вызвал реанимацию, они уже подъезжают, — шериф стоит неподалеку, помогая остальным вытаскивать тела из собственного дома; тела тех, кто сегодня тоже не вернется к своим семьям по вине какого-то свихнувшегося ублюдка. — Стайлз? — он окрикивает сына, и тот поднимает на него взгляд, не смея больше сдерживать слезы. — Эти ребята помогут ему, они по части оборотней имеют опыт.  
  
Стилински кивает, смаргивает влагу с покрасневших глаз и вновь смотрит на Дерека, проводя второй ладонью по его небритой щеке и поглаживая скулу большим пальцем. Сейчас совершенно насрать, какие ссоры разделяют их, какие ошибки совершили оба, какие слова были сказаны друг другу часами ранее. Стайлзу совершенно похуй на всё, лишь бы жил. Лишь бы увидеть снова, пусть без улыбки, пусть даже врозь, но главное — живым. Пусть Дерек будет за тысячу миль или же здесь, в Бикон Хиллз, пусть умоляет о прощении или уходит, навсегда оставив Стайлза, но главное — с бьющимся сердцем.  
  
Иначе Стайлз ляжет рядом с ним.   
  
— Не смей подыхать, чертов ублюдок, ясно тебе? — Стилински кривит рот, поджимает губы, не стесняясь плакать; его ладонь вся в крови, густая жидкость с едва уловимым соленым ароматом буквально сочится сквозь пальцы, потому что рана не поддается регенерации, и Стайлз пытается, правда, изо всех сил пытается не расслоиться при нем на ошметки. — Я возненавижу тебя, если сдохнешь. Не смей, волчара, это даже не обсуждается, слышишь? Достану тебя из-под земли, чтобы лично угондошить, только попробуй тут сдохнуть у меня на руках.  
— Му-дак, — хрипит Дерек, а с уголка губ тонкой струйкой вытекает кровь.  
— Что? Сам ты му…  
— Я… мудак, — он закрывает глаза и крепче прижимает свою ладонь к разорванному горлу, — такой му-дак, _прос-ти…_  
— Стайлз, ребята из реанимации приехали, — Джон кладет руку на плечо сына и слегка сжимает пальцы, — им нужно его забрать в госпиталь и сделать несколько инъекций.   
  
Да-да, Стайлз в курсе, что у врачей теперь хранятся лекарства, основанные на разных сортах аконита. В малых дозах даже яд, как панацея.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Стайлз и проводит подушечками пальцев по переносице Хейла, заставляя открыть глаза. — Дерек, эй, они помогут, слышишь? Позволь им помочь, ради меня, чтобы мы могли потом поговорить, о’кей?  
  
Стилински пытается сохранять спокойствие, хотя знает, что Дерек чувствует каждую его эмоцию, а их так много, и все они с оттенком боли и грусти. Еще ему страшно, очень страшно, что Хейлу не смогут помочь или упрямый волчара откажется от госпитализации. Хотя, кто его спрашивает вообще?  
  
— Забирайте, — нервно выдыхает Стайлз и наклоняется к его лицу, чтобы кончиком носа дотронуться до пересохших губ, произнося: — Я так люблю тебя. Ты только держись.   
  
Затем отстраняется и подпускает к нему бригаду в белых халатах, которые аккуратно укладывают израненное тело на носилки. Дерек, к слову, так и не открывает глаза, но хотя бы руку не убирает с раны, давая понять, что еще не сбежал в другую параллель, откуда не достать.  
  
Только даже услышанное вскользь: «Жить будет, если поторопимся», не внушает спокойствия. Стайлз должен видеть собственными глазами и знать наверняка, что Дерек в порядке. Это всё, что нужно в качестве подарка на почти наступившее Рождество.  
  
Часы показывают _«11:31 p.m.»_ , а Стилински всё еще дышит. Тоже сойдет за подарок.  
  
  


**Эпилог.**

  
  
В руках приятным теплом чувствуется позолоченный медальон с фотографией Клаудии — подарок отца на Рождество, отданный еще утром. На лицевой стороне гравировка: «Она всегда с нами, если в сердце», и это дарит необходимое тепло, постепенно растраченное за долгое время. Воспоминания, порой, согревают лучше горячего кофе или обогревателя у ног. Воспоминания о матери, заключенные в этот медальон, тоже входят в список самых важных событий.   
  
В доме немного прохладно, потому что окно, разбитое прошлой ночью, наспех заменили только несколько часов назад, поэтому плед, укрывающий ступни, сейчас как никогда кстати. Стилински опирается спиной на подлокотник дивана, положив туда небольшую подушку, и уже больше часа сидит в таком положении, рассматривая свой подарок и периодически оглядывая разгромленную, почти пустую комнату. Никакой ёлки, горячего печенья с шоколадной крошкой и праздничного ужина. Никаких поздравительных слов, только объятия отца после того, как всё закончилось, и тепло, растекающееся под кожей. А еще спокойствие, но вперемешку с приступами тревоги. Именно по этой причине Стайлз не идет в свою спальню, будто намеренно желая быть ближе к входной двери — шок от случившегося уже постепенно проходит, но легче на душе что-то не становится.  
  
Он почти убил его.   
  
Он. Его. Почти. Убил.  
  
В памяти до сих пор слышен хруст от удара, но Стайлз уже научился избавляться от этой херни, встряхивая головой и прогоняя навязчивые мысли. Пока что помогает. Интересно, как долго будет работать метод?  
  
Как долго Стайлз будет осознавать, что произошедшее — не сон? Как долго он будет стирать из воспоминаний звук хлюпающей крови из разорванного горла Дерека? Как долго будет видеть перед глазами почти умирающего, небезразличного человека?  
  
Отпускать еще тяжелее, чем прощать.  
  
Стайлз понял этой ночью, что не готов отпустить. Пока что не готов, а когда будет — неизвестно. Может, и не будет вовсе.  
  
Он так и сказал Кайлеру, провожая взглядом уезжающую машину реанимации:  
  
— Я, наверно, слишком глуп, если думаю о прощении, да?  
  
Хордвуд пожал плечами, оглядываясь по сторонам, и ответил совершенно честно:  
  
— Кажется, Стайлз, эти вопросы не ко мне, я вроде как не в курсе вашей истории, но если меня задержит твой отец — времени появится куча.   
  
Стилински кивнул, словно в бреду, и обернулся вслед уходящему вампиру. Всё казалось правильным. Всё и сейчас кажется таковым. Ведь Дерек жив, и рана заросла уже к утру, после слаженной работы врачей, как это может быть неправильным? А у Хордвуда свой путь, смерть Эрики Стайлз бы всё равно ему не простил.  
  
— Сынок, я дома, — шериф заходит в прихожую и, не разуваясь, заглядывает в гостиную, — рапорты подготавливал целую вечность, прости.   
— Всё хорошо, я в порядке, правда, — Стайлз пытается улыбнуться, но получается жалкое подобие настоящей улыбки. — Как там… ну, ты понял, что-нибудь слышно?  
— Кстати, насчет Дерека, да, — Джон прищуривается, заставляя Стилински ощутить противное волнение, поднимающееся от живота и выше, к сердцу, — его выписали, так что я не один.  
  
Хейл прокашливается и выглядывает из коридора, нерешительно дернув уголком губ, тоже пытаясь улыбнуться. Тоже не вышло.  
  
— Оставлю вас, слишком голоден, — шериф скрывается из вида, а Дерек проходит в комнату, останавливаясь рядом с диваном, но так, чтобы Стайлз видел его, не поворачивая головы.   
— Болит? — Стилински указывает взглядом на заклеенную лейкопластырем рану и морщится, сам испытывая фантомную боль.  
— Почти нет, — Хейл прямо перед ним, живой, падла, и этого достаточно, — но приятного мало.  
  
Стайлз не двигается, замирая в прежней позе и крепко сжимая в кулаке подаренный медальон. Он смотрит на Дерека и думает, что всё это мелочи, по сравнению с тем, что волчье сердце монотонно отбивает ритм. Никакая потеря не стоит прежних ссор. Никакие обиды не стоят того, чтобы потерять навсегда — не где-то там, за линией штатов, а в земле, глубоко и навечно. Никакое расставание не идет в сравнение с той болью, что пережил Стайлз, видя умирающего Дерека.  
  
— Я без подарка, прости, — Хейл усмехается, смущенно потирает шею с противоположной стороны от ранения, и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Стайлза, — не было возможности и… ты ведь знаешь, я люблю Рождество, но…  
— Иди сюда, ближе, — мягким голосом зовет Стайлз, лелея внутри только одно единственное желание: прикоснуться. Дерек неуверенным шагом подходит вплотную к дивану, а взгляд такой растерянный, что хочется тут же обернуть его пледиком и согреть. — Сядь рядом.  
  
Вообще-то, Стилински думал, что Дерек расположится на диване, поэтому удивленно приподнимает брови, когда он опускается перед ним на колени. Теперь действительно близко, а знаете, почему это так необходимо? Потому что моментальное умиротворение. Потому что пульс выравнивается и нет страха, что вернется тот, кто может навредить. Просто потому, что Дерек рядом, и от этого спокойно.   
  
Так всегда было. Так и сейчас есть.  
  
Дерек разглядывает его лицо, словно заново открывая для себя каждый миллиметр молочной кожи с россыпью родинок на щеках, и так вымученно кладет голову на грудь Стайлза, что у того душу защемляет, не то что остальные органы. Стилински громко выдыхает от неожиданности, но всё же кладет сбоку медальон и запускает пальцы в черные волосы Дерека, поглаживает и массирует голову, блаженно прикрывая глаза от несоизмеримого кайфа.   
  
Господи, неужели так может быть? Необъяснимый пиздец вчера и растворимость в чувствах сегодня? Наконец-то Стайлз не боится признаться самому себе — это именно то, что нужно. Такое простое завершение странной истории о сумасшедшем вампире и случайных встречах.  
  
— Прости меня, ради Бога, детка, прости, я всё испортил, — шепчет Дерек, трется лбом о ключицы, утыкается носом в шею и жадно вдыхает незабываемый аромат, чуть ли не мурлыча от удовольствия; его руки обхватывают вокруг талии, губы мелкими поцелуями проходятся вверх к мочке уха, чтобы тихо так: — Буду извиняться вечно, если потребуется. Я всё исправлю, я вернусь в Бикон Хиллз, лишь бы рядом, Господи, Стайлз, пожалуйста…  
  
Стилински ощущает, как немеют кончики пальцев от нежного голоса прямо в ухо, от нужных слов, от нужных людей рядом, потому что не обмануть сердце — оно часто водит нас окружными путями, но всё-таки приводит в правильное место.   
  
У каждого свой метод, свои варианты прощения, — а Стилински еще не простил, нет, он только даёт шанс этому процессу, — и у каждого волка должен быть маяк, указывающий правильный путь. Стайлз уверен, что некоторые ошибки, если их признают оба, имеют право быть исправленными.  
  
— Ты только не подыхай больше у меня на руках, ладно? — Стилински поворачивает свое лицо, легонько соприкасаясь с Дереком губами, но не целуя. — А там видно будет.  
  
На этот раз улыбка дается легко — и Дереку, и Стайлзу, — что уже говорит о многом. Например, что пройдя через такой извилистый путь, можно вновь обрести друг друга, стоит только сделать навстречу один маленький шаг.


	7. Бонус-глава. Полгода спустя.

Да, они начинают всё заново, но Стайлз долго к этому шел. Так долго, что сам уже сбился со счета, сколько месяцев потратил на раздумья и метания от одной мысли к другой. Кажется, минимум два.  
  
Стайлз пытался соединить себя по старым разорванным швам, склеивался, как разбитая хрустальная ваза из любимого сервиза матери, пострадавшего в ту ночь, и вспоминал, как им было хорошо раньше, до всех совершенных ошибок. Он соглашался на свидания с Хейлом, слушал бесконечные: _«ты нужен мне, детка»_ , _«я таким идиотом был, правда»_ , _«ты простишь меня, Стайлз?»_. А Стилински смотрел на него, нежно так, мягко, и подмечал каждую темную песчинку в зеленой радужке глаз. Смотрел, глубоко утопая, будто заново погружаясь в старые чувства; понимал, что любит до безумия сильно, до невозможности повернуться спиной, до разлома где-то в оборонной системе. Так нуждается в Дереке, Господи, ну почему он так нуждается в нем?  
  
И простить, на самом деле, оказалось не так уж сложно, если оба прошли через страх потери: Дерек думал, что Стайлз не вернется, а Стайлз видел, как Дерек медленно умирал буквально у него на руках. Вот он бы точно не вернулся, и понимание этого факта в корне изменило судьбу. Февраль перешагнул через первые числа, а Стилински в тот день сказал, что злости больше нет, как и ненависти, как и обиды — есть только желание двигаться дальше, вместе, рука об руку.   
  
Стайлз собрал по крупинке в маленькую горстку пыли каждую прожитую минуту без Дерека, и спрятал это зыбкое время в воображаемом сейфе, где-то глубоко внутри, чтобы не вспоминать. Те ужасные три дня он решил положить туда же.  
  
Поэтому сегодня, когда за окном уже плюс двадцать два, когда лето ласковыми солнечными лучами мажет по запястьям сквозь приоткрытое окно, когда Дерек, улыбаясь, разговаривает с шерифом, разжигая огонь в барбекюшнице на заднем дворе — нет сомнений, что всё сделано _правильно_.   
  
— Детка, ты скоро? — Дерек смотрит вверх на второй этаж, прикрывая ладонью глаза от слепящего солнца. — Помощь мне бы не помешала.   
— Эй, а на что там мой отец? — Стилински указывает рукой на Джона, который в удивленном шоке приподнимает брови, затем хмурится и укладывает весь этот процесс буквально в парочку секунд. — И не надо сверлить меня глазами, вы сами вызвались жарить мясо в такую духоту. Я вообще вегетарианец.   
— Ты ел мясо на прошлый ужин, — морщится шериф, упирая руки в бока, — если ты и вегетарианец, то весьма паршивый.   
— Я использую эту функцию по требованию, — оправдывается, закатывая глаза, но не выдерживает уже двух укоризненных взглядов в его сторону и сдается. — Ладно, о’кей, иду я, иду. Изверги проклятые.  
  
Стайлз появляется на заднем дворе меньше, чем через минуту: на нем легкие спортивные трико и полное отсутствие футболки, как и нижнего белья, кстати, но Дереку он об этом не говорит — приберегает сюрприз на вечер, иначе держать дистанцию при отце будет очень трудно.   
  
Стилински со своими правилами когда-нибудь вгонит Дерека в могилу, и он не устает об этом упоминать, но Стайлз непреклонен — шерифу с табельным оружием не обязательно видеть, как его драгоценного сына лапают в неподобающих местах. Таков закон Стайлза, а это значит, что Дерек подчиняется. Дело не в том, что он однажды прилично накосячил, а в том, что так было заведено изначально — мальчишка всегда имел негласную власть над своим волком.  
  
— Пойду встречу Мелиссу и Скотта. Наверное, они уже должны подъезжать, — улыбается отец и подмигивает Стайлзу, ероша прилично отросшие волосы, — а тебе нужно срочно к парикмахеру, а то ты похож на оборотня больше, чем твой парень.  
— Между прочим, так и задумывалось, — Стилински подходит к Дереку и не может удержаться: обнимает со спины, пока тот ворошит угли. — Господи, Дерек, ты такой горячий.  
— Кхм, ладно, я скоро вернусь, — Джон прокашливается, а Стайлз резко открывает глаза, даже не заметив, как закрыл их и провалился в эту приятную, теплую негу удовольствия, — не скучайте тут.  
— Кажется, твой отец расценил слово «горячий» слегка иначе, — усмехается Дерек, оборачиваясь вслед уходящему шерифу.  
— Вообще-то, я имел в виду температуру тела и способы выживания в такую погоду, но это уже неважно, — Стилински трется щекой между его лопаток, издавая блаженный стон, и улыбается, чувствуя прилив энергии и самого настоящего счастья. — Если бы солнце не припекало мою задницу — простоял бы так целую вечность.  
  
От неожиданного движения Стайлз громко охает и почти не замечает, как оказывается закрыт от раскаленной звезды не менее жарким, раскаленным телом. Теперь они с Дереком повернуты лицом друг другу, а позади Стайлза в умеренном огне потрескивают камешки. Солнце теперь не позволяет широко раскрыть глаза, но это и не нужно, когда все равно приходится закрывать их для поцелуя.  
  
Дерек медленно и осторожно проникает своим языком в приоткрытые губы, склоняет голову вбок, ведет в этом поцелуе, подушечками пальцев поглаживая оголенный торс. Стайлз довольно урчит, у него словно легкий кокаиновый приход, только вместо наркоты — Дерек и его руки, причем эти руки повсюду и уже спускаются к животу, ниже… еще ниже; обхватывают член сквозь тонкую хлопковую ткань домашних штанов и чуть сжимают, отчего Стилински приоткрывает в поцелуе рот, издавая очень тихий стон. Им нельзя забываться, но бывают дни, когда все установленные правила не действуют. Вот и сейчас как-то упускается из вида, что сюрприз приберегался на вечер.  
  
— Я так хочу тебя, — шепчет Хейл и запускает ладонь под резинку трико. — Детка, черт возьми, ты еще и без белья?..  
— Ага, но это очень плохая идея, волче, пиздец какая плохая, ты не находишь? — голос периодически срывается из-за пересохшего горла, хочется прокашляться, и он делает это, поглядывая за спину Дерека и высматривая отца. — Трудно потерпеть одни сутки? Вернемся в Сан-Диего и будем трахаться как кролики, ох, святое дерьмо.   
  
Стилински рвано выдыхает, ощущая руку Дерека именно там, где она сейчас и должна находиться, Господи, похрен на всё, лишь бы продолжал.  
  
— В Сан-Диего ты снова будешь пропадать в колледже, а я на работе, так что мне очень, — Дерек понижает голос, — очень хочется тебя трахнуть, Стайлз. Авансом.  
— Да хрен с тобой, ладно, топай в сарай, быстро, — он кивает в конец двора, где виднеется покореженное сооружение, совершенно не вызывающее доверия, — и хватит стоять колом, прям как мой член, или убирай руки, хотя, нет, не убирай, просто вали в этот ебучий сарай и доведи дело до конца, о’кей?  
— Ты так быстро заводишься, — улыбка у Хейла шальная и такая красивая, почему он так редко улыбается? Дерек убирает ладонь, быстро целует в кончик носа и подталкивает Стайлза в нужную сторону: — Идем, у нас около пяти минут, Скотт с Мелиссой ещё не приехали.  
— Думаешь, я такой скорострел, что справлюсь за пять минут? — возмущению нет предела, да и дорога кажется такой длинной, поэтому нервы на пределе, а член в штанах неприятно трется о ткань. — Ну, если только сегодня, потому что я два дня не ощущал твой рот там, где ему самое место, но это не значит, что…  
— Не значит, — соглашается Дерек, открывая скрипучую дверь, — это совершенно ничего не значит, заткнись.  
— И не смей заты… воу, воу-воу, Господи, да, — срывается Стайлз, когда с него резким движением стаскивают единственный предмет одежды, оставляя болтаться на щиколотках. — Я уже говорил, как люблю субботнее барбекю? Просто обожаю это дурацкое барбекю, но… твой рот, матерь Божья, Дерек, твой рот я люблю намного больше.  
  
Хейл, стоящий перед ним на коленях, ритмично отсасывающий и скользящий языком по стволу — это маленький кинк Стайлза, если говорить честно. И он не стесняется об этом напоминать. Стилински вообще не стесняется разговаривать во время секса, так что ничего нового.  
  
Умолять себя быть тише, не тянуть так сильно волосы Дерека, не желать почувствовать в себе его благословенный член — вот главная задача Стайлза. Продержаться дольше пяти минут, к слову, тоже входит в этот список, но данный пункт изначально обречен на провал из-за горячего, ласкающего языка, или губ, посасывающих головку. Черт, да Стайлз никогда не выиграет в этой неравной борьбе против рта Дерека Хейла.   
  
Сейчас тоже ничего не меняется.  
  
— О, мой гребаный Бог, я вот-вот, я… да, Господи, да, — Стилински зажмуривается, крепко и почти до боли; Дерек сам виноват, что они уложились как раз в пять минут, а может чуть меньше, потому что нехрен так возбуждающе пошло дрочить себе свободной рукой, пока заглатываешь член так глубоко в глотку.   
  
Последняя точка взрыва. Бум — и нет Стайлза.   
  
Мозгов тоже не остается, Хейл сосет так умело и усердно, что даже они вытекают вместе со спермой, оставляя голову пустой. Приятно пустой, надо сказать.  
  
— Мы еще успеваем сделать это по-взрослому? — запыхавшись, спрашивает Стайлз, и проводит ладонью по колючей щеке Дерека. — Хотя, если честно, я бы поберег психику отца.  
— Психика Скотта пострадает куда больше, — поднимаясь с колен, Хейл вытирает свои губы и застегивает ширинку на джинсах, наблюдая, как Стайлз быстро натягивает штаны обратно на задницу. — Потерпим до Сан-Диего.  
— Или снова оскверним твою малышку-Камаро, — Стилински ведет бровями, но моментально успокаивается, когда Дерек обозленно раздувает ноздри. — Да помню я, помню, Господи, больше никакой спермы на приборной доске, проехали.  
  
Стайлз взмахивает рукой, потягивается и щелкает пальцами на руках, следом проводя ладонью Дереку между лопаток. Такой красивый, такой _«его»_ , и плевать на то, что было раньше. Главное — это ощущение безопасности, которое не покидает ни на мгновение, а Стайлзу необходимо знать, что он под защитой.  
  
Да, Стилински взрослый мальчик и может сам постоять за себя: надавать битой по голове, пропитанной вампирским ядом, или ударить со всего размаха по челюсти оборотню, не боясь получить в ответ. Но хочется при этом знать, что есть на Земле кто-то, способный кинуться за тебя в драку и остаться с прокусанным горлом, зато спасти жизнь. Кто-то, не боящийся умереть, искупая свои грехи.   
  
Кто-то, как _Дерек_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если честно, даже по окончанию фика у меня не осталось чувства завершенности.  
> Как будто что-то недодала... как будто я вместе с ними пережила столько, что тепла в Эпилоге оказалось мало.  
> Так что, этот небольшой бонус расставил всё по своим местам.


End file.
